Songstress Boy
by FTS-Peace
Summary: Everyone sees her, but no one knows her. A story of Cagalli, Cagamie and Cay
1. Chapter 1

**Songstress Boy**

_**Author's Note:**_ This is my first story that I write and upload in this site. I hope you enjoy reading this and any helpful ideas, feedback, criticism is welcome!

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gundam Seed or anything related to it._

**_Grammatical errors are not intended_**

* * *

**_A little bit about the characters:_**

1) Shinn, Dearka, Athrun, Yzak, Sting are in the same class (thus, they are all at the same age - 17 years old)

2) Cagalli, Lacus and Meer will frequently use their fake names...

3) Meer is Lacus' twin. (Meer Clyne), and she's not really evil in this story. She's a bit bitchy but harmless lol.

4) Lacus is Athrun's fiancée and never met Kira personally.

5) PLANT, Morgenroete etc are just a named of places and Seed Gakuen is in ORB.

**-xxx-**

_lol_ emphasized words

'_lol'_ thoughts

"_lol"_ flashbacks

"lol" dialogues

* * *

**Chap 1: Transfer student**

_~I always want a life of my own_

_I always want to decide for myself~_

* * *

_"You are going to be transferred again"_

_"I'm tired of transferring…honestly" a blond teenage girl sighed deeply_

_"There's nothing you can do... its company order, and it's for the sake of your image"'_

_"Fine…where and when?"_

_"2 days from now, so you have to get ready, procedure for your transfer is in progress"_

* * *

**~ EVER IDOLIZED A CELEBRITY? **

**WHAT IF SHE'S ACTUALLY YOUR CLASSMATE ALL ALONG WITHOUT YOU NOTICING IT? ~**

* * *

**SEED GAKUEN: CLASS 3-A**

"I got the ticket!"

A black haired boy with a pair of bloody garnet eyes put his phone an arm length from his ear as the voice of his sister was deafening his ear. His eyeballs rolled 360 degrees before letting out a desperate sigh. His classmates were just laughing at his antics.

"Never!" he replied to his sister.

"But you already made promise to me that you'll accompany me to go to the concert!" she began to whine making the boy to roll his eyes again.

"Shinn...if you don't want to go, I can be your replacement" a blonde, tanned boy chuckled amusingly while lazily resting his head on his right hand.

In that instance, that bloody garnet eyes boy named Shinn glared at his blonde friend, "No way in a hell Dearka! Mayu..I'm going..."

"Yay! I know you love me" said Mayu cheerfully…

"Huh...whatever!" he said before punching the end-call button violently with his thumb.

A midnight blue haired boy, who previously concentrating on his Geography book stared at Shinn. "So...your sister asked you to go to the concert again?" he smiled mockingly. He already knew that despite that Shinn acted like he didn't want to, he actually was the one who was really excited about the upcoming concert of his favourite Idols.

"Damn right Athrun" said Shinn, while messaging his temple.

"Is it ANGELS?" asked Athrun though he already knew the obvious answer. He placed his book under his drawer and carefully taking out a History book from his Black bag.

"Uh-huh" Shinn nodded with a poker face. He didn't want to look like he was excited about it.

"Hm...They're pretty, sexy and have nice voices too...I don't mind to go if you don't want..." said Dearka, too casually.

"No you can't...You might molest Mayu. And I want to see ANGELS myself"

Dearka scoffed at him. Shinn always had irrelevant imaginations that a guy like him wanted to do something bad to his sister. Bitch please, he had a reputation to keep. "You're selfish Shinn, and I don't want your sister...she has no woman assets"

"What!" said Shinn while shoving his fist right in front of Dearka's face.

"Don't mind him Shinn...a pervert is a pervert after all" said Athrun casually while carefully flipping a page of his History textbook.

"Yeah, you're right Athrun"

Class 3-A was as noisy as usual.

It was a usual noisy morning with boys throwing paper planes to girls and the girls were either they're busy with their make-up or just sitting in group gossiping. Around 8am, their homeroom teacher; Mister Mwu La Fllaga came in.

"Kay class...I have one important thing here to announce before I start the class and you should start to zip your mouth now" he said casually but there was a hint of seriousness in his tone. He placed his stuffs on his table and sat comfortably on his chair. He waited until all the students in that class sat down on their chairs and focusing on him.

"Ok, good. Hmm... Now class, we got a new addition to our small family" he flashed his perfect smile before continuing, "Hey you! Come in" He gestured his right hand to the figure that have been standing outside of the class. In that instance, all the students shifted their gaze from Mister La Fllaga to the new student.

A blonde boy walked slowly into the class and stopped in front of the class. His short hair looked so silky, his eyes behind the black frame spectacles were golden amber and his lips were full like girl's lips. Overall, he looked too cute to be a boy.

The females students in that class were squealing while the male students either poking their nose or just scoffing sardonically at the new guy.

Mr. La Fllaga put an index finger on his lips requesting the class to stop making noises and the class started to calm down.

"Introduce yourself boy" he said and the boy nodded with a nervous smile on his face.

"The name is Cay Yamato. Nice to meet you" he said with a small smile and bowed 90 degrees to the whole class.

"You may sit Cay...Beside Athrun" said Mr. La Fllaga while pointing to the empty seat beside Athrun. Cay nodded and started to walk to his place. Every eye in the class trailed on him as he walked to his place which was a bit further at the back of the class.

Cay finally reached his place and put down his dark green bag pack. He smiled a bit, acknowledging Athrun who sat beside him. Curious emeralds eyes stared at him before giving the new guy and acknowledgement smile.

"Hey, at lunch follow me" said Athrun and Cay nodded briefly.

* * *

**(Lunchtime at the rooftop)**

"So, where're you come from?" said Athrun leaning casually against the wall.

Cay swallowed the food in his mouth before replying him, "I'm from Morgenroete". Then he continued munching his food.

"Really? Owh by the way, I'm Athrun Zala. I haven't properly introduced myself to you. Hope we can be a good friend" he extended his hand to Cay. As Cay took his hand, he was a bit surprised that Cay's hand was soft like a girl's hand. Was it possible? Heck, Cay's fingers were even too slender and feminine for a guy.

"Anything's wrong?" Cay asked Athrun as he looked like a bit confused.

"Uhm…nothing, feel free to ask me for anything" he said before he walked away from the place. Cay looked at his retreating figure confusingly before someone tapped his shoulder.

"Don't bother about him Yamato, he's always like that, never stick in one place for more than 10 minutes. Or else, army of girls gonna swarm this place" said Shinn who sat across him. He was holding a magazine in his right hand and a chicken sandwich in his left hand. His smile looked sincere to Cay.

"I'm fine with just Cay" Cay smiled pleasantly to Shinn. Shinn nodded and wrapped his shoulder around Cay's shoulder and yanked it down.

"Ok buddy, I'm Shinn Asuka, but since we're classmate, call me Shinn. This school is my territory" he grinned widely.

"Territory?" Cay laughed a bit, "Yeah right'".

"Asuka family owns this school. Soon when Shinn got enough brain, he will inherit this school" a light green boy with a pair of lemon coloured eyes replied to him, chuckling amusingly but was quickly cut off by Cay.

"For real?" his golden amber eyes widening.

"Uh- huh… and by the way, Shinn is the jerkiest among all the jerks and the bulliest among the bullies in the school. Quoted that from Stellar Loussier" he continued while twirling around, mimicking a ballerina's ballet dance.

"Hey… thank you for the pleasant quotation" Shinn glared at the boy.

Cay laughed merrily, "So, he wasn't joking about the territory thingy".

Another arm wrapped around his shoulder weighing his shoulder. "Shinn got a crush at that ballerina girl, too bad his reputation sucks. I'm Dearka Elsman, but ladies called me Super Dee" he winced as Shinn just smacked his head with a magazine.

"Never heard anyone called him by that name" the previous light green haired boy walked to his place, "By the way, I'm Sting Oakley. Sting or Oakley, whatever makes you comfortable" he offered his hand to Cay and when Cay reached for his hand, he shook it with a force making Cay a little bit shaking.

'_Urrggh...god save me from this guy! My shoulder gonna break apart!' _he pleaded in his mind.

Sting sat down near Shinn and started to eat his vanilla bread. Meanwhile, Shinn and Dearka were engrossed in their magazine and sometimes they were giggling like bunch of girls. Cay who sat between Dearka and Shinn looked at the magazine which was opened right in front him. There were pictures of three girls in it. He felt uneasy.

"You guys … like them?" asked Cay to both Shinn and Dearka while massaging his right shoulder.

"They mentally ill. People don't usually gives a flying fuck at their obsession" suddenly somebody spoke. Cay was sure that it wasn't Sting and definitely not Shinn or Dearka. So he looked up and saw a platinum haired boy coming towards them. His face looked a bit cocky and Cay was sure that he saw that boy in his class.

"I'm Yzak Joule, the class representative. And I hope you're a normal boy, not a bizarre one like Shinn or Dearka". He said without looking at him as his cold blue eyes were looking disgustingly at Shinn and Dearka. Cay examined Yzak's physical attributes because he seemed familiar. Yzak caught him staring and he smiled nervously at him while Yzak raised his eyebrows sharply at him.

"Are you usually sound like a girl?" Yzak's question immediately made Sting, Shinn and Dearka to look at Cay's direction. Cay looked nervous as hell.

"I… I… don't even hit puberty yet" Cay stammered as he said that. Dearka and Shinn laughed at what Cay had just said.

"You're seventeen and still not hitting puberty yet? Whoa… that's going to be a legend" Dearka laughed while slapping his own knee. Shinn added a few insults and dirty words afterwards making Cay's face to be as red as ripe tomato.

Yzak coughed a bit to suppress his laughs before looking sympathetically at Cay. "Well, I previously thought you're some girl dressed in guy's uniform. Not hitting puberty yet, eh?"

"Is that a problem to you?" Cay snapped.

"Don't worry Cay. I'm sure you'll hit the puberty soon or by the end of the year. And when you hit it, tell us. We'll find a girl for you to bang" Sting patted Cay's shoulder and gave him an understanding look. Cay's mouth was hanging opened at Sting's words.

Yzak glared at Sting and gave him a disapproving look, "Okay shut the fuck up Oakley. This guy is as pure as milk and don't make him as dirty as you and Dearka"

Dearka scoffed at Yzak, "Why not? We can call it adult ceremony. Cay need to be a man when he hit it"

The talk about puberty and sex continued between Yzak, Dearka and Sting. While Sting and Dearka wanted Cay to be a man, Yzak on the other hand was objecting the idea. Let pure thing stayed pure, he said. Cay was facepalming at his friends' debate.

The sex talk was abruptly stopped when Shinn shoved a magazine to Cay's face. "Hey Cay! Look at this!"

It was the previous picture of three girls; two of them got pink long hair while the other one had long brown hair with black glasses.

"Ahhh...ANGELS" said Cay casually.

"So, do you like them?" said Shinn while rubbing his chin talking like a guru.

"Not really, but I'm a casual listener" he retorted.

"Whose your favourite Cay?" ask Dearka eagerly.

Cay thought deeply and... "Mia? She's sexy"

Hearing that, Dearka gave him a high 5 while Sting shook his head. "You're the same species as me Cay!" Dearka said cheerfully while Yzak made an annoyed face.

"Yeah, I like sexy girl" Said Cay while blankly receiving high 5 from Dearka. "Hey...I'm a boy...of course I like sexy girl... haha" he added with an obvious fake laugh.

"I like Cagamie instead" said Shinn confidently while gazing at the picture of a girl with a long brown hair.

"Why?" asked Cay, he was interested.

"Well, since her debut, she's wearing those glasses making her look mysterious. She also composed good songs. Others two; Rakuso and Mia just know how to sing." His ruby eyes shone brightly.

"Hmmm...You're not fair! Rakuso and Mia have acting talent!" said Dearka while pointing at the pinkheads' picture.

"I never said that they're not!" Shinn glared at Dearka.

"If you insult Mia, it's the same as you insult me!"

"I didn't brickhead!'

"FINE!"

Cay chuckled but he tried to hide it by putting his right palm on his mouth to cover it up.

"What?" said Dearka and Shinn in unison feeling annoyed.

"Is this fan-club already broke apart?" said Cay with a smile on his face.

"Apparently Cay, they are. Even though the membership are only two" said Yzak without looking at them.

"So, who's your favourite?" asked Cay to Yzak. Yzak almost choked on his food.

"Nobody...I only love myself" he said proudly. But his eyes were running away from meeting Cay's golden eyes. Obviously he was lying.

"Big fat ass liar! I saw ANGELS' concert ticket in your bag!" teased Dearka. His arms crossed on his chest.

"It's for Shiho, fucker"

"I thought you love yourself Yzak" Shinn said with a smug face. He already knew that Shiho and Yzak have been going out for a while, though it's hard to believe that a cold guy as Yzak managed to get a kind hearted girl for himself.

"Why do you care?!" Yzak blushed because it's weird to say it in front of his friends.

"I can never understand you guys. You guys are a bunch of weirdos… in a positive way" Cay commented coolly but he swallowed hard when Yzak gave him a death glare.

"So Cay, have you got your ticket yet?"

* * *

**A/N:**

So...what do you think? This is just a warming up chapter and no conflict yet...There'll be lots of surprise for you all.

One more thing, can you guess who is Cay Yamato really is?

Please review..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Seed**

* * *

**CHAP 2: ANGELS**

_~My heart is always beating for you_

_I wonder if you're just like me~_

* * *

It was Saturday, a day where most of the teenagers happily waking up late, went for a date or perhaps just doing nothing in their house. However, for a particular three girls, Saturday was a day for them to work triple harder than normal days. Especially, when their concert was just around the corner.

"…an twirl!"

",1 2, hold your hands up!"

"1, 2, 3, body wave!"

"Lift your right leg up girls, butt shakes! Hand waves"

"Okay, take 10 minutes rest girls... and... drink a lot of water" said their dance choreographer; Miss Murrue Ramius. She reached for her a bottle of mineral water before she walked to the speaker and turn off the sound.

"Okay" the three girls replied in unison before they collapsed on the floor, panting heavily.

"So... how is your new school Cagy?" asked a wavy long pink hair girl while wiping the sweats that ran down along her neck.

"Nice Lacus, it's the same school that your fiancée is going" the blonde answered truthfully.

"Athrun?" asked another long pink hair girl. Different with Lacus, her pink hair was straight. Both pink-heads were identical twin.

"Yeah... Maybe that's his name" she replied while flapping her red shirt. They have been practicing several dance routines since morning. Tired was not a suitable word to describe how she felt right now, _exhausted_ seemed more suitable.

"Wow! Can you stalk him for me? Please! Please oh please Cagalli!" she said in her high pitch voice happily...and at the same time begging to the exhausted blonde that sat beside her.

Meer Clyne or known in entertainment world as Mia Campbell had a big crush on Athrun Zala and was his biggest fan, at least only for Meer who thought that. Athrun's father; Patrick Zala and Siegel Clyne were best friends and have a company together, so in their opinion, to ensure that their relationship will always lasted forever, they decided to engage their oldest daughter and son who were none other than Lacus and Athrun themselves. When they did engage, Mia sulked for months and never talked to Lacus. Then, she got several plastic surgeries especially her chest and entered several auditions to become a singer so that she could take away Athrun from Lacus. She met Cagalli several times during countless of auditions that she went through and became friends. From then, she started to change her cold attitude towards Lacus and started to talk again with her sister. After that, Meer invited her to go on an audition together with Cagalli. They became inseparable best friends since then.

"I don't like stalking people Meer, after all...he's Lacus fiancé not yours, you need to get her permission". She looked at Meer who still had that hopeful face.

"Damn" Cagalli said weakly. She didn't like it when people looked at her with puppy eyes because she couldn't help it but felt like she should grant their wishes.

'_Actually, it's not only that I hate stalking people who have nothing to do with my life whatsoever, but I also don't have any free space for stalking in my 'busy-as- hell' schedule'. _She muttered under her breath unnoticed by Lacus and Meer.

"But Lacus doesn't have any interest in him." said Meer, pouting. She was really stubborn when the matters were especially related to Athrun.

Cagalli was still ignoring Meer's request. _'What is so good about this Athrun? He is just another typical good looking male'._

"Yeah, I don't mind at all, after all, it'll be fun to know his secret at school" said Lacus, giggling. Meer also joined her laugh while Cagalli stared at them with you-are-unbelievably-using-me face.

"I'll think about it, I don't want my cover blown because of stalking him for you". She finally gave up. Escape was futile especially when dealings with this _head to toe _pink twin.

"Errmmm... what's your fake name this time?" asked Lacus. She was eager to know about Cagalli's school life, since Cagalli was the only one in their group who transferred school every three months. So, Cagalli always had an interesting story to be heard. Unlike her and Meer, they went to the same school, having a typical student's life except that, every time they finished their school's hours, they have to sneak away from a bunch of reporters and paparazzi. Not to mentioned, every time they got their exam results, the whole world would get to know that. They were lucky that they have good brains. Well, just good enough to save them from embarrassment of failing in exams.

"Cay Yamato" Cagalli said curtly.

"You take your brother's surname?" said Meer with a pure shock in her voice.

"Mm... hmm, yeah so what's wrong with that?" Cagalli nodded nonchalantly. Lacus suddenly blushed while Meer smirked amusingly.

"Where Kira is now?" asked Meer while eyeing Lacus. She knew that Lacus had a crush on Kira since Cagalli always talked about him and showing to them photos of Kira.

Cagalli laid on the floor with her hands covering her face, "PLANT. He has a few modeling contracts with some magazine there". She peeked the twins between her fingers, waiting for their reply. '_Something smells fishy' _she thought.

"Convey our greetings to him, ok? ...and about Athrun..." Lacus said with an amusing smile. A smile which Cagalli afraid the most. Lacus had something in her mind and it might be not good for Cagalli. She always fell in Lacus' traps. For examples, she set her on a date with a young composer name Nicol Amalfi and switched her phone with Yuna Roma Seiran, a famous actor. In other words, Lacus made her life _colourful_**.**

"What?" Cagalli replied in a strict tone, implying that she would not or never submit to whatever Lacus' and Meer's crazy request.

"Take lots of his picture for me ok? Pretty please!" Meer begged to Cagalli while shaking Cagalli's right and left shoulders.

"There's nothing wrong if we stalk at him. Just a few picture of him will not hurt anybody right? Plus, he'll never know your disguise. We need some eye-candy. Athrun have a nice body." Lacus was trying to convince Cagalli with more and more reasons.

'_Whether he has a nice body or nice hair, that doesn't have anything related to me. Why should I involve in both of you schemes? Can't you two let me have a normal, peaceful student's life?' _That was what she wanted to say to the twins but somehow, no words coming out from her mouth.

'_What kind of magic that they use on me?' _She sighed.

"Okay, you girls win" Cagalli finally gave up.

Meer and Lacus sure were similar in some way even though many people said that both of them have different personality.

"_They are stalkers at heart _(Sigh) Twin is twin after all" said Cagalli, and then she remembered her own twin. She sighed remembering _him_. Yup! Her twin was her brother. He was kind a bossy type, a trait which she disliked.. a lot.

"Mia, Cagamie, Rakuso, rest time is over! Let's practice more!" Murrue shouted from afar.

"Okay Murrue!" They said in unison.

* * *

"_You said what?"_

"I said I'm in Seed Gakuen! Gee...can't you understand English?" she yelled at her phone.

**"_I gone only for a week and you're changing school again?"_**

"It's company decision, Kira! It's not like you aren't familiar with it! three months and I'm out!"

**_"Oh hell yeah, AGAIN?! ...and what? you just follow whatever orders? You should ask my opinion first. I'm your only family and..."_**

"Whatever! My _only_family"

Cagalli punched the 'end call' button violently with her thumb. She didn't like his brother's stupid protective sense. Sometimes, it caused lots of problems. Simply explaining "I'm ok" was not enough to him. Cagalli had to explain thoroughly and if possible, provide an example. It was like writing an essay for 20 pages long and that was why sometimes she always did something without telling Kira beforehand. In addition, Cagalli didn't know why Kira was so irrationally protective. It wasn't like she was a kid.

"For god sake I'm his older sister!"

"Whose you're calling?" asked a blue hair boy who was none other than Athrun Zala. His sudden appearance made Cagalli surprised in silence.

_'Did he hear my conversation?'_

She bit her lower lip and put her cell phone in her uniform's pocket. She was wondering on how to explain _if _Athrun asked about her previous conversation. She regretted that she yelled too much to Kira. She crossed her finger hoping that Athrun did not hear conversation and would not ask anything related to it.

"It's my brother, he doesn't like me enrolling in this school" said Cagalli while pretending to be normal. She shifted her black frame glasses to cover her nervous facial expression. She looked at the ground for a while before fixing her face into a normal one and slightly smiled to him.

"That's weird...why?" he stood closer beside her and smiled to her. Cagalli's heart skipped a beat when she saw Athrun's heart-melting smile. Her defense was collapsing to the ground and it made her forgot all her intended explanation that she had been thinking earlier.

"He's afraid that some gay will try to molest me" she blurted out of nowhere.

'_Wow, great explanation Cagalli. How wonderful you put yourself in a grave!'_ Cagalli inwardly smacked her head, regretting her sudden reply which was done without thinking.

Hearing that, Athrun let out a small laugh and hit Cagalli's back with a force making her to cough. "Yeah...That's possible because you _look_ like a girl and _sound_ like one too".

Something inside her snapped. Why was his statement sounded like an insult?

"You wanna die early Zala?" then Cay strangled him at his neck and shake him hard. "I DO NOT sound like a girl" she hissed.

"Wwwait! I can't breathe!" to counter, Athrun used both of his hands to grab Cagalli's hair and also shaking her violently.

"Ouch! That's hurt! Lemme go!" she shouted as loud as she could at his ear. Athrun backed out a bit because of her screams was making his eardrums almost exploded from it. But, he still held her hairs and had no intention to let go unless she released his neck.

"You let me go first" he said.

"NO! You first!"

"No! No! Lady's first!"

"What you just said asshole?!" Cagalli was beyond pissed. It wasn't like she denied her gender, but at this situation it felt like an insult. And one more thing, she rarely gave in especially to a boy.

Series of insult and colourful words were coming out from both Athrun's and Cagalli's mouth. Additional to that, they were unmercifully hurting each other (Athrun grabbing her hair and Cagalli strangling his neck).

Finally, Cagalli who was already erupted, kicked Athrun's manhood and that caused immediate lost to Athrun.

"Y..you che..cheating!" he managed to said that even though he's in _hell's level of pain._

"Serve you right Zala! Hahahaha!" she let out her evil laughs before she went to her classroom.

Athrun watched his seatmate's figure left him until _he_ disappeared from his gaze, "...He does looks like a girl...well only his brute strength confirms his gender"

Unconciously, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Urgghhh...I might need to skip class...this pain! I'll get you for that Yamato!"

He walked away slowly while both of his hand on his injured asset.

* * *

"_We'll take you to heavens' music..._

_Just give me a little bit chance_

_For you, it's not a secret_

_Boom boom Yeah!_

_Follow my rhythm and follow my lips, Move with this rhythm cause you got hypnotic by my music,_

_Girls, boys listen to my rhythm!_

_Shake your body sexier and groovier!_

_Together with me, put your hands up and shake it!"_

Cagamie, Mia and Rakuso moved to the audience, Cagamie at the centre, Meer at the left wings of the stage while Rakuso moved to right wing. They danced in synchronize manner and they also not forgetting to blow a flying kiss and winking at the audiences.

"_Let's dance sexily for this beat_

_You and I were unite in this Music, come on! Come on!" _

Cagalli move to closer to the audiences and performed her solo dance sharply before performing her rap,

'_I'm controlling this music, I'm conquering your body, we dance until dizzy, and then you'll feel crazy! Crazy! Crazy in love with my Music!' Let's get a bit tipsy!_

_I'm your Dj, It's okay even if you're in your PJ_

_Just dance as if you own it, yeah baby you own it, that's right you own it_

_This rap is for ya'll happy feet_

_For those feelin a bit dizzy, a cheered for ya'll_

Shinn, Mayu, Yzak, Shiho, Dearka and surprisingly Athrun, were waving their hands up and down. All of them were shouting, singing along and dancing on their spot like a maniac.

At the stage, Angels were performing song title; "Rhythm X Music Life". Their dance were flawlessly synchronized and the crowds were getting crazy seeing the Angels performing with full energy. None of them seemed tired.

ANGELS was formed of a pair of twin and a mysterious girl. Rakuso brought image of a sweet and innocent girl, Mia's image was sexy while Cagamie's image was an active and mysterious girl, and she wore black glasses all the times. Most of the songs were composed by Cagamie. Rakuso was the group's leader and lead vocal. She appeared in many commercial while Mia actived in silver screen. Cagamie was the only one that did not expose herself in public.

"Okay. We hope you enjoy the song...Well Mia, what's our next song?" said Cagamie while wiping her sweats that running down from her neck.

"It's called _Crush under the Moon_".

"Owh Mia, it's already our last song for the night!" said Rakuso and the crowds reacted on her words.

"Yeah! ...and Rakuso...You're sweating! Sexy sweat right guys?" Mia teased Rakuso and followed by a soft laugh.

"SEXY RAKUSO!" shouted the audiences, and that included our pervert Dearka and Shinn.

"Awwwwwwwww...Mia, don't tease Rakuso...hmmm I wanna ask you guys' one thing...ARE YOU GUYS READY" yelled Cagamie while pointing her mic towards the audience.

"YES!" the crowds yelled enthusiastically.

"WHAT...? ARE YOU READY!" once again Cagamie yelled and the crowd roared.

With her index finger pointed upwards, Cagamie screamed, "LETS ROCK ON! HIT THE MUSIC!"

"What? Already last song?" said Mayu pouting. She hadn't had enough and seeing her favourite idols was surreal enough for her.

"Time sure fly faster when we enjoying ourselves" said Shiho while waving her red fluorescent sticks and Mayu nodded in agreement with Shiho's statement.

"ANGELS! I LOVE YOU FOREVER! Cagamie! Please marry me!" Shinn shouted as loud as he could while hoping that she would hear that.

"Shinn! You embarrassed me!" Mayu smacked her brother's head with a fan that had ANGELS picture printed on it.

"Hehehe...sorry, I just let out my feelings you know! That's what teenager is all about; '_express your feelings_', you should try it sometimes" he tried to defend himself from embarrassment.

"And who taught you that?" said Yzak amused with Shinn's immaturity.

"What! You want a piece of my fist porcelain doll?" said Shinn. He almost punched Yzak but Athrun managed to step in time to prevent it.

"Just stop guys, don't we come to this concert to watch ANGELS? Or are you guys come here to pick a fight on each other?"

"Shut up Zala!" said Yzak and Shinn in unison. When they realized they said that at the same time, they blushed.

"Don't follow what I said, stupid!" again, on the same time. The cat fight continued until Dearka suddenly rushed in between them and shouted as loud as he could.

"I LOVE YOU ANGELS!"

Luckily, Cagamie was not far from them as all of them stand in front of the stage. Hearing that, she went in front of them, flashed her drop-dead gorgeous smile and waved her hand to Shinn and Dearka. And that made all the fight between Shinn and Yzak stopped abruptly as they were stunned by her smile.

Yzak blushed as he saw Cagamie smiled at him and this didn't go unnoticed by Shiho.

"Why are you blushing, moron?" obviously, jealousy crept into her. She pouted thinking about how a simple smile like that could win a man's heart, especially certain 'somebody' who had a silver hair.

"Illogical and irrelevant" said Shiho still in her jealousy mode. She looked at Cagamie's features and admitted that she had a hot body. And the fact that she wore a short black leather pants which showed very much of her thighs, she was wondering if she was hot enough for 'him'.

'_I need to have a body like that. Cagamie, from now on, you're my ultimate rival'._

On the stage, Cagamie waited for the music to start and when the intro of the song started, she danced in front of them. Shinn almost fainted as he couldn't believe how close he was with his favourite Angels' member.

"Oh MY GOD!" yelled Shinn and Dearka.

'Oh now you guys remember your god' Athrun mocked them in his head. However, he admitted that the brunette idol was kind off gorgeous. Well, her body spoke all of it since people simply chased after her even though they never saw her face without the sunglasses. Sometimes, he did wonder how she looked like. And despite he was closed with Clyne sisters, he never had a chance to look at Cagamie's bare face.

Athrun's thought zapped out when Rakuso started the song with her 'magic voice'. That was what people always said to her. A voice that was unattainable by any other singer in this world. He remembered that Rakuso or he preferred to call her as Lacus, always sang to him when they were kids. How weird now that he seeing her singing on the stage, wearing all the outfits that was so not her.

"_Lonely Night, lonely night..._

_Gaze up to the sky, see the star, see the moon..._

_There are so many stars in the night, they shine brightly,_

_But what my heart want is the moon..._

_The only one..._

_It's you baby..._

Then, the beat of the song became faster, and the sound of classic piano that accompanied Lacus earlier changed into a strong electric piano. Cagamie moved to the centre of stage to perform the dance routine with Rakuso and Mia. Mia sang the chorus part of the song but different with Lacus, her version of the song was faster.

"_Lonely Night, lonely night..._

_Gaze up to the sky, see the star, see the moon..._

_There are so many stars in the night, they shine brightly,_

Cagalli took her position to rap,

"_Baby, you know you're my moon? Shine endlessly for me, you make me swoon _

_There are many other men, they're like many other stars on the sky then_

_But baby you're the only one that make me swoon, You're like a bright moon_

_What my heart want is the moon_

_Let's laugh because we're silly, silly little love birds, falls in love,_

_You showed me the way on how to love_

* * *

The concert ended at 12 am.

People started to walk out of the stadium and only fifty of them remained as they got VVIP ticket and they were allowed to have ANGELS' autograph. And unlucky for the gang, they were not one of them. So they just slowly leaving the stadium.

"Hey Ath, I don't know you're a fan?" Yzak smirked while tapping Athrun's back.

Athrun who was now feeling really tired, had no intention to have a chit chat especially with Yzak, which he knew will always ended with a fight. So he controlled his emotions and with a smile he replied, "I'm here supporting my friend".

It was true. He was here for Clyne twins. Despite he was Lacus' fiance, no one in his school knew that. It was a secret he had kept from all of them. Of course Auel, his no good brother knew about it but thank god he didn't tell anyone about it. Auel wasn't like the rest of the gang went _goo-goo-gaga_ for idols. So, Athrun knew his little secret was in checked.

Yzak knew that from Athrun's tone, it interpreted as, "I'm in no mood so buzz off". So, Yzak as one those who had a sharp brain, took a wise action to silence himself. It was not a good move to tease him when the blue-head was pissed off.

"Okay guys, me and Mayu want to go home, it's late already" Shinn said while holding his sister's hand. Mayu on the hand was still in her post-concert syndrome.

"Yeah...me too, tomorrow we have school...too" said Dearka.

"Aww man! Don't remind me that!" said Shinn.

"It's reality Shinn, face it. Unless, you let me punch you on your face, you'll get an immediate excuse to skip school tomorrow" said Shiho in a serious tone.

"What's up with her? She sounds like she's angry" Mayu whispered to Dearka.

"Who knows? Maybe PMS?" Dearka replied nonchalantly.

"I heard that you know!" said Shiho while pointing her index finger to Dearka. Dearka swallowed his saliva slowly.

* * *

Finally, all of them left except Athrun. He then headed towards Angels' changing room. On his way, he bumped into somebody making the figure to fall on her butt. He was shocked because the figure was Cagamie. He offered his hands and she gladly took it. Those slender fingers seemed familiar to him.

"Err...I'm sorry". That was the only thing that he managed to say. He took a brief view of her. She had a long brown hair and a familiar shape of face. She seemed so familiar.

_'Was it a deja-vu?'_

She patted the dust on her pants and when she looked at Athrun, she stopped moving. It took a while before she started talking, "It's ok, next time watch where you're going." She smiled anxiously.

"By the way, what are you doing here? Only authorized person are allowed to be here". She added more.

Athrun blushed as she flashed a smile to him. In addition, her voice was so soft just like a real angel. She unconsciously just took away his heart with her politeness and friendliness.

"I want to meet my friends"

She fell in silence before clapping her hands together, "Ah... Rakuso?"

"How did you know?" Athrun felt weird, he never went to _ANGELS'_ concert before, but this girl seemed to know him?

Seeing his confused facial expression, she was wondering why she had a _loose mouth_, so she decided to just go along since it accidentally slipped out from her mouth.

"She tells me about you. In fact, Rakuso and Mia talked about you ALL the time"

'_So that's why' _

He nodded as a respond to her.

"Let me take you to her, you might be chased out if you walking here alone".

"Err...thanks" he smiled to her causing her to blush. She quickly turned her body to the opposite ways hoping that he didn't notice her blush. Then, she gestured to him to follow her. They walked in silence until they arrived in front of the door of ANGELS' room.

"Wait here" she ordered and he nodded.

Cagalli entered the room and only see Meer with towel draped over her body. Looked like she just finished her shower.

"Dammit Meer, wear something bearable to see"

Meer simply chuckled when she heard that.

"Where's Lacus?"

"She's in shower...why?" Meer asked as she wiped her face with a small towel.

Cagalli shrugged, "Athrun's here, he wants to see her"

Hearing her crush's name, Meer almost jumped towards Cagalli, "Owh my god! Why you don't let him in?"

"Are you out of your mind? Isn't this _our_ changing room? If you want to see him, go outside!" Cagalli said while crossing her arms on her chest. Sometimes Meer was just an immature git.

With a huge smile on her face, Meer rushed towards Athrun. Cagalli just shook her head showing her disapproved of Meer's action. Then she walked in to shower, took off her clothes and her long-brown wigs.

She swore she heard Athrun's loud screams from inside the room.

* * *

**Author note:**

Sorry, for the late update. I have lots of things to do this week. However, I still try to find a time to write this fic. I hope you like it.

Another thing is, I'm sorry for the silly lyrics. Hehe...I'm not a qualified composer, so please forgive me.

Please review if you guys have any opinion about this fic. I'll gladly accept it to improve the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3: Argghhh! Not You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny!**

* * *

_~ To be honest, I like you_

_to be honest, I'm yours~_

* * *

It was like every normal morning, birds were chirping their love songs, and the sun was shining brightly as ever. It was around this time you'd found a public transportation packed with all sorts of people; from young to old and from the beauties to uglies. And mostly, on this typical morning, you could also see many students were running like their life depended on it to the school's gate before it'd be closed_._

And the _darling _of Seed Gakuen, who had his name carved in every student's hate list_; _Mr. Rau Le Creusset, was standing at the Seed Gakuen's main gate. The said man, looked at his watch and smirked ear to ear.

"10... 9... 8..." He began to countdown in a sing-song tone like he always did every morning. Standing rigidly while holding a kendo stick in his right hand and while tapping his left feet, he smirked when the clock struck 8.30 am. He should order the prefects to close the gate now.

Numbers of students passing by him and like every previous morning, his sharp ears caught some students talked behind his back, gossiping and criticizing his favourite mask.

_'Brats'_ he cursed in his mind. No one ever appreciated his sense of fashion. Was it wrong to have a penchant for mask?

* * *

Meanwhile, a black shiny car was speeding on the road and made a sharp turn by the junction before it suddenly stopped. The car's tires were burning and emitting greyish smoke and the smell from it capable to make any eyes wet in tears. The car's door was suddenly opened violently by a blonde girl and she jumped out of the car without closing the car's door.

"Cagy-_chan_ your bag!" said a tanned skin man who was sitting on the driver's seat. Cagalli who was already prepared to do a mad dash to the school's gate stopped and turned back. She caught her bag which thrown by Kisaka aka her bodyguard. It hit her hard on her face and she groaned in annoyance.

"Stop saying that name!" she yelled angrily to Kisaka while massaging her reddish nose softly. Kisaka leisurely pulled a cigarette and lit it.

"It's not my fault. I don't remember your fake name here...what's your name again? Camie? Caya? Cleo?... You've transferred to too many schools these two years"

"Just don't add _chan_ after my name. That's all I'm asking. I'm not a child anymore" she said while scrunching her nose and Kisaka shooed her silently with hand waves.

She dashed towards the school's gate while thinking what he had said before. She was not a fool to not realize the sarcasm from Kisaka's word. It was true that these past two years, she had been transferred from schools to schools every three months and not to mention, she already used countless of fake identities and fake names. Try imagining it, from Goth style, delinquent style to nice kid on the block, she sometimes screamed in her mind but nothing can be done. It was printed in her contract with Dominion Inc. that she had to do it for the sake of her mysterious image. And because of that, she never had any close friends except Lacus and Meer. It was always '_Hi! Nice to meet you' _and_ 'goodbye'_. Sad, but that was the reality she lived in. And of course, this school would also be the same as her previous schools.

"Shit Shit Shit!" Cagalli cursed in her mad dash towards school's gate. With her dark green bag pack hung only on her left shoulder, she was struggling to wear her dark blazer while at the same time, munching her sandwich.

"Arrgghh! Why Kisaka didn't wake me up earlier! Damn it all!"

The path where Kisaka left her earlier was rarely used by people, so she had to run until she arrived at a junction where she met mass of students who were also running towards the same direction. She fixed her blazer, and put her black frame glasses on the bridge of her nose and acted casual. No more cuss words or angry expression on her face. Now, she was Cay Yamato; a well-mannered nerd 'boy'.

Her focus was suddenly disturbed by a familiar voice. Yeah, that voice was so familiar that made her remembered that she was dying to strangle the owner of the voice four days ago.

"Blasted morning" he cussed.

Cagalli looked at her left.

"Zala" she managed to swallow big pieces of ham in her mouth before spitting his name. He was running on her left side now and without any doubt, he looked stunning when the morning breeze blew his dark blue hair gently. She would like to pinch her nose to confirm herself that she wasn't watching some commercial ads but just Athrun Zala. Far from his perfect visual was her, the messy blonde who didn't even manage to comb her hair and all that running just made it worse.

Upon hearing his name being called, Athrun looked at his right side and met her golden ambers.

"Morning Cay" he greeted quickly. His eyebrows rose when he saw a piece of bread crumbs near the edge of her lips.

'_Dirty'_

That was the first thing registered in his mind when he saw it. Not to mention that small crumbs of bread flew out of her mouth when she uttered his name. He secretly said thanks to god that for his gracious, he was able to dodge that pieces of whatever that came out from her mouth.

"Let's skip the morning chat, Yamato" he casually said that before dashing to the school's gate with an incredible speed, leaving her in amazement.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Cagalli didn't want to lose and started to increase her pace. She didn't really understand herself on why she had the feeling of not wanting to lose to Athrun. She wondered if it because she felt intimidated by his presence or because the way he shooed her, irked her. No one ever – simply – shooed- her.

"2...1. Now, close the gate" Mr. Le Creusset ordered to a few of school's prefects.

"No!" Cagalli yelled as she was about a meter to reach the gate. Athrun, who was already inside the school, grinning at her. He waved his hand and with a mocking smile he jogged happily to the class.

'_Shit you Zala!' _She cursed him in her mind. Nothing much she could do but just to be jealous at Athrun. As she arrived at the gate, she walked slowly to Mr. Le Creusset while panting tiredly. Mr. Le Creusset smirked and hit her butt with his kendo stick making her to flinch a bit. She walked slowly while rubbing her butt to where other unfortunate students sat on their two feet while their hands were placed above their head.

As she sat in a same position as the others, somebody on her left tapped her shoulder lightly. A boy with black hair, a pair of blue eyes and skin complexion as dark as Dearka greeted her with a wide smile.

"Youlan Kent"

"Cay Yamato", Cagalli returned a smile to him, even though her situation right now was upsetting her.

"So...I bet you stayed up watching ORB's league last night"

His question began to irritate her and no, she didn't even know what was ORB's league in the first place.

"Isn't it obvious?" she put an effort not to roll her eyes towards him.

He chuckled while she felt pissed off, "Yeah...yeah... sorry! No need to be hostile dude"

"I hope you have something better to say rather than '_Hi Nice weather aight_?'".Her mood was getting downhill. Maybe that time of the month was coming.

"He he he... chill dude! You looked like T-Rex already! A blond T-Rex to be specific"

"Yeah, I wish I am, because I would like to shred some Zala to pieces. Then it will be Le _freaking_ Creusset and lastly you".

His shocked expression made her suddenly realized what she had just said. Hence, she sighed regretfully.

_'Now, where is well-mannered Cay gone?'_

She realized that she should control her temper. So, she forced herself to smile and decided that she should at least apologize to Youlan.

"Sorry, for that. I hate morning"

Youlan tittered briefly, "No, it's OK. Actually I think your idea is kinda awesome and thank you very much"

Cagalli became confused at his weird reply, "Huh? Which part of -_I apologize- _is awesome?"

"I meant your idea to shred Zala and Le _sucker_ Creusset to pieces. Can't wait to say _sayonara_ to my top two enemies"

"Oh..." She nodded dumbfoundedly. "I wonder why"

"Do you need an explanation? Look at Zala! You'll forever be a virgin and have no girlfriend as long as he lives on this earth! All girls gone _goo-goo-gaga_ for Zala. We have no chance dude! He already has five separate fan clubs and you know what is the weirdest? He doesn't have a girlfriend! I don't know whether he is a gay or he's waiting for a perfect girl for him? Such a chooser! Unless he has a girlfriend, we don't have a chance of getting one for ourselves. Look at ourselves, we are nothing compared to that Zala! You might have itsy-bitsy chance with your baby face but heck, Zala is a life ruiner! And for Mr. Le Creusset, I don't think you need further explanation about him. He just a major pain in the ass"

Cagalli chuckled shortly looking at the depressed teenager beside her. She understood the situation that Youlan felt. She too, wanted somebody to love her. Not the kind of love that she received by family and friends but a love from somebody that you wanted to be with for an eternity. She always felt that emptiness in her heart, especially when she went on tour around the globe. Everyone just want somebody to love and to be loved.

However, Youlan had misunderstood Athrun a lot**. **She felt a sudden urge to correct this misunderstanding even though she knew that she'd get nothing from it.

"Youlan, I assure you, he's nothing like that. Of course he's somebody who possesses all characteristics that makes you simply want to kick his ass, but..."

It took a breath to finish that long sentence and she continued her words, "...he already has a fiancée name Lac... OUCH!" something just hit her head. Great, she pretty sure that half of her brain cells died because of the hard impact on her head. If she get amnesia later, she was so going to blame this guy who hit her. She immediately looked up with the intention to give a piece of her mind but then her rage faltered when she saw Mr. Le Creusset with his infamous smirked on his face.

"Well well...It looks like you two are enjoying your morning chit chat together, eh? May I know whatever you two are discussing about? Perhaps world economy?"

"Not really...actu..." Youlan tried to explain but he got another hit on his head.

Mr. Le Creusset took a brief look on Cagalli and shook his head in disapproval. "What a messy hair. For god sake, get a haircut. And I suggest you go for bald style, you don't have to comb it every day, right?" he smirked evilly while ruffling Cagalli's blond hair.

'_And you make it worse!'_ she made a quick glare on Mr. Le Creusset.

A wicked smile on Mr. Creuset face indicated that something no good would happen. Cagalli and Youlan sighed in relieved as they watched Mr. Le Creusset walked away from them towards a group of prefects. He nodded several times as he talked to those prefects and sometimes he would glanced at them. Every time he glanced at Cagalli, she would smile at him with a sickening sweet smile that she always used to someone she hated. Youlan looked at her with face that said _'You seriously got some balls'._

"Unfortunately, I have no time to deal with all of you, so... let's just proceed to the punishment session" said Mr. Le Creusset while walking towards Cagalli's group and when he passed by Youlan, he intentionally hit Youlan's head with his bamboo kendo stick.

"I'm lucky to have a thick skull..." muttered Youlan under his breath. Cagalli smiled when she heard that and earned a hit on her head by Mr. Le Creusset.

"Stop smiling!" he said in annoyance.

* * *

For a punishment, she and other 25 peoples who also had a same fate as her have to sweep the field track. Cagalli and Youlan have stop chatting and both were focusing on finishing the task. Cagalli lazily swept the leaves while some girls on the second floor of the building were looking and giggling at her.

"Wow, he is cute, right_?_"

"Yeah, he's like a lost bunny" said a girl dreamily

"He's so adorable. Aww... I want to squeeze and hug him"

"Aww… he sneezes. Dust must've entered his nose"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend yet?"

"Hey, why do you girls like that girly looking boy, huh?"

The girls turned around and saw Dearka was standing very close behind them. Dearka had heard for the past few days that many girls were getting more and more in love with Cay. He felt a little bit threatened as he is known as the biggest hotshot of school. Now with Cay in the picture, his status as most wanted boyfriend dropped to third place. Athrun was still the untouchable Adonis at first place.

"If you all want to squeeze somebody, feel free to squeeze me" he added with his famous playful smile while wrapping his chest with his own hands.

"We hate playboy Dee" said one of the girl uncaringly.

"Yeah, bad boy type is so outdated" the other girl said while sticking her tongue out.

"Hey! I'm a true man! Cay haven't even hit his puberty yet! Why him?"

"Believe me, the next two years, he's so going to be a hunk. It's worth to wait"

"Ouch! That's hurt!" said Dearka while making silly intonations. Yzak wasn't far from Dearka and shook his head as condemnation of his friend's behaviour.

"God, when will you make him sane?" Yzak said while sitting on his chair.

Class of 3-A was as noisy as usual with some students were sleeping with their heads on the table. Some female students were busy applying makeup on their faces while some students like Shinn and Sting who contributed to forty percent of the loud noise in the class were busy chatting about some TV programs and the latest movies.

Athrun came into the class and sat on his chair and as soon as he placed his butt on the chair, his female classmate swarmed around him. Fortunately, he was saved when Ms. Natarle Badgiruel arrived and started the class. As he sat beside the window, he caught a glimpse of Cay sweeping the leaves. He chuckled a little bit when he saw Cay's sour expression on his face.

'_He must be jealous that I escaped. Well, the best man wins'_

"Aarrgh...! My back is aching! If I wasn't distracted by that Zala, I wouldn't face this kind of punishment. What the heck with this school? Such a lousy punishment; couldn't they make us do something profitable like helping in school canteen? At least I can snatch some food and eat while working...!" Cagalli continued to complain, cuss and badmouth every single person in the school from the principal to the school's wardens. Anything goes for the blame as long as she satisfied. And all that included Zala.

Stretching her arms to relieve some aching here and there, she looked up at her class' window which was at 2nd Floor and saw Athrun who currently was focusing on whatever in the class. Something in her heart just made a 'back flip' and it was pounding so hard against her rib cage Suddenly, she remembered a secret task that she agreed to do with the pink twins. Reaching for her cell phone in her pants, she then, aimed for perfect angle to snap Athrun's pictures. After she was sure there was no one around, she took a few snaps of Athrun. Without any delay, she quickly sent the picture to Lacus and Meer before putting her phone into her pocket. When she looked back at Athrun, she was surprised to see that Athrun was also looking at her with his eyebrows twitched a bit.

'Oh snap! Did he notice?'

Cagalli pretended as if nothing happened, continued to sweep and slowly, moved away from that spot.

* * *

When Cagalli arrived at her class, it was already 9.30 am. Half of Miss Badgiruel's lesson had been missed. All her classmates turned their attentions towards her as soon as she placed her feet in the class. It was as if she was some kind of unwanted salesman at the door and they couldn't wait to shoo her away.

"Yamato, I hope you can sit down quietly and not disturbing my class" said Ms. Badgiruel with a serious tone.

"Ooppss... sorry, my bad" she apologized and walked to her seat. On her way to her seat, she noticed that Dearka's weird plus annoying face and noted that, he was glaring murderously at her, the girls were giggling at her and lastly, some new brunette behind her seat.

'_Looks familiar' _she thought.

"WAIT! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled while pointing her index finger to the brunette.

The said brunette simply raised his hand to wave amicably at her. She could recognize that baby face, that tanned skin, those purple eyes of him and his unruly brown hair anywhere. He was Kira Yamato; her unreasonably protective twin brother.

Kira already guessed Cagalli's reaction on his existence in her class. In fact, he abruptly finished his entire modelling job in PLANT and rushed to transfer to her school. However, the whole class was surprised by her sudden action and Cagalli was completely unaware that every eye was on her.

"YAMATO! You really like attention do you?!" Ms. Badgiruel almost yelled at her. Her face looked damned unamused and both of her hands were on her waist.

"Bbut..but I... sorry Ms. Badgiruel" she found no excuses and just sat down on her seat.

"Detention for you" she said and then continued to write mathematical formulas on the white board.

"What? No!"

Miss Badgiruel turned to face Cagalli, "Fine"

"Ahhh...thank you" Cagalli felt relieved a bit and grinned widely. Athrun who sat beside her, shook his head carelessly as he knew that Ms. Badgiruel wasn't a person who forgave easily.

Ms. Badgiruel crossed her arms against her chest, "Who said I forgive you, I actually added a week detention for you". While Ms. Badgiruel had an amused expression on her face, Cagalli's expression was priceless. It changed from a happy face to a confused expression.

"Wh..." she wanted to continue to argue but Kira covered her mouth and gave her the 'look'.

"That's enough Cag" Kira whispered at Cagalli but Athrun's sharp ears caught it. After Kira calmed her down, she couldn't help but wondering how she was going to fulfill her packed schedule as a celebrity if she stuck in detention?

_'Freaking fantastic'_ she thought and laid her head on the table with a deep sigh.

* * *

It was PE time and for Cagalli, it was the most suitable time to shred Kira's head to pieces if he failed to give a good explanation on why he suddenly showed up in her school. She stood up to face Kira but unfortunately, Dearka ran through in between them causing her to stumble. And Kira took this as a good chance to escape from the fumed blonde. Athrun walked beside Kira and he eyed him curiously from head to toe. He still remembered that Kira referred Cay as Cag earlier in the class. Was it coincidence or he just mispronounced the shortie's name.

"You're... you know" Athrun started, unsure on what he wanted to ask at Kira.

"I'm his twin if that what you wanted to know" Kira shrugged.

Athrun stood there idly before cracking a smile on his face, "Ok, that's explained a lot. By the way, he's violent so you better watch your back but I'm sure you know him better"

"Yeah talked about his temper" Kira replied with a laugh.

"By the way, you guys doesn't look alike at all" Athrun scanned Kira from his head to toe, "No offense" he added before Kira misunderstood what he just said.

"Cag..." Kira stopped himself after realizing what he almost said. "I mean Cay... he got the look from our dad. I got mine from my mom. But still, if you look at us carefully, you'll notice that we have the same nose shape" Kira ended it with a light chuckle.

"Yeah... I just noticed that" Athrun agreed to him while his eyes were still scanning Kira top to bottom. It wasn't just his physics that differed from Cay's but his personality also seemed to be far away different from Cay. Kira seemed to be more laid back while Cay as he observed all these days, was like a bit imprudent and a bit clumsy. He didn't know much about his seatmate and he could be wrong but that was what he saw from his eyes.

Kira crossed his arms and smirked mischievously, "But in the end, between us, I'm more handsome than Cay is"

Athrun returned Kira's confident smirked with his own, "Don't be so sure Kira"

* * *

Cagalli stabilized herself after almost landing flat with her face on the floor and decided to interrogate Kira later. She walked to the toilet direction to get change. But suddenly, somebody grabbed her left arm and dragged her to the opposite way.

"Hey, changing room is this way!"

"Shinn!" she gasped as she realized the person who was dragging her towards boy's changing room.

Cagalli was struggling to escape but she was pushed by force into boy's changing room. What else could you see in boy's changing room? Yeah... Half naked boys. Minus Athrun and Kira who have a sexy muscular body, others were just a pain in the eyes. Cagalli quickly covered her virgin eyes while Kira suddenly rushed towards his sister and pushed her outside. He quickly returned to the room and locked the door from the inside.

"What's that for?" asked Athrun who was still confused on Kira's earlier action.

Kira who was still standing by the door looked nervously at Athrun for a while in his effort to find an excuse. "Err...I think she want to release a gas".

'_Wow...smart answer Kira! Give an applause to yourself...Cagalli will surely kill you after this'_ Kira began to regret what he had said earlier. Taking her plain blue T-Shirt, he quickly dressed himself to avoid any other questions.

"She? Ha ha... I know that he looks like a girl, but cut him some slack. He'll be pissed if he knows you imply him as a girl" said Shinn carelessly. Kira simply smiled weakly while assuring them he won't refer Cay as a girl anymore after this. He was lucky, that nobody took it seriously into their mind and just continued to change.

* * *

Cagalli wore an XL size blue T-shirt with long black track pants. She ensured that she wore extra bandages on her chest as a precaution. She smirked evilly when she remembered that she had a business to deal with Kira.

_'I'll make him cry'_ she thought in her mind.

PE started and everybody was in the mood for a game, however, a blonde teenager was in the mood to punch somebody, or to be specific, her twin. Cagalli walked furiously to Kira. Her actions were watched by the whole class who currently, were warming up. She moved like a bulldozer who was ready to destroy anything in her path. Kira gulped hard looking at her as he literally could see how this would end. Cagalli stopped her pace at about two steps in front of Kira before she grabbed his shirt at the collar and dragged him to the back of the building.

"Is it going to be a fight between them?" asked Dearka to nobody specifically.

Sting squatted while putting his right hand under his chin, "I don't know that Cay can be furious like that? I thought he is a calm person"

"That Kira make an enemy on his first day, what a pity" said Shinn who was stretching his arms.

"It's a twin thing, I guessed" said Athrun. He remembered this morning event. '_He already pissed off because of this morning punishment and that Kira just added the fuel into the fire. Hope I can see him in full piece.'_

"TWIN?" Shinn and Dearka were gaping at Athrun while Yzak shook his head at the oblivious two.

"Isn't in obvious already? They got same family name; YAMATO" he said while tying his silver hair into a ponytail at the back of his head.

"Ok, who want to bet that Kira coming back crying?" said Auel attracting the crowd. Lots of students started to gather around him including Shinn, Dearka, Sting and Yzak.

"What's the minimum bet?" asked Dearka with a big grin. He could feel that today was his lucky day.

"$20" Auel replied happily.

Sting came closer and took out his black wallet. He sighed when he looked in his wallet. "Isn't it a bit expensive? We're still students you know?"

Auel smiled mischievously while collecting money from crowd of students who interested in the bet, "Tch tch ...no discount my friend, either you in or out"

"The brown Yamato will return with a black eye" said Yzak while waving a $50 in front of Auel.

Auel quickly grabbed the money, "Thank you very much, hehe..."

"Dang… I don't know you have interest in this bet?" said Dearka while nudging Yzak.

"Shut up, today is my lucky day" said Yzak before walking away from the crowds and then warming up beside Athrun who currently was stretching his arm.

"Have no interest on the bet, Zala?" asked Yzak casually to Athrun. Athrun smiled and tied his shoulder length blue hair neatly.

"Not at all" he replied.

While Auel was busy counting the money, Shinn walked closely to him.

"Hey, you aren't in this class, are you?" said Shinn while pointing his finger to Auel.

"He...he...does it matter?"

* * *

"Ok, spill it out, why are you here? Don't you have a job at PLANT?" said Cagalli while crossing her arms against her chest.

"It's already done, sissy. And I'm on vacation" he patted her head. Cagalli shoved his hand away.

"Don't mess with me Kira! How I am suppose to go to detention! I got lots of stuff to do!" her face flushed with anger.

"Don't worry! Chill! I'll help you get through this, besides, you're the one that yelled at me in the first place" he said calmly. The calmer Kira, the angrier Cagalli became. She grabbed his shirt's collar with both of her hands.

"Listen here cry baby, I don't have times for jokes..."

Her phone rang and that abruptly stopped her from her fury.

"Now what?" She gave Kira one deadly glare before taking out her phone from her track pants pocket.

"Hello...yes I am...err...yeah...I know already...I'll be there on time! Ok, Ok...I said I know...Geez!" she punched the red buttons with her thumb furiously.

"What happened?" ask Kira while massaging his neck.

"I have a photo shoot for a magazine cover at 1 pm." She said while biting her thumb nails.

Kira took her hand gently, "Can't you trust your big brother? I said chill, I'll work it out somehow" Kira flashed his cutest smile and gave her a bear hug.

Cagalli became calm a bit and returned his hug, "Ok, do something or you'll regret it having a sister like me".

However, Cagalli suddenly released her hug and put her hand on her waist. "Wait a minute! Who says I'm your little sister?"

Kira smiled when he looked at Cagalli and pinched her left cheek. "Well, I didn't said that either. I said big brother"

Cagalli parried his hand and pointing her index finger to Kira, "That's the same thing! I'M YOUR BIG SISTER and that's a fact!"

"Only YOU who think that way. I'M YOUR BIG BROTHER PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE and FOREVER!" said Kira, sticking his tongue out to Cagalli before he ran away from Cagalli.

"Cay surely taking his time punishing Kira" said Shinn while drinking his water. 20 minutes have passed since Cagalli dragged Kira to other place and during that time, half of the class have ran two laps around the football field. They were going for the third lap.

"Argh! This is tiring! Why we have to run five laps every time?" said Dearka.

"Stop complaining! Just finish those laps!" yelled Mr. Azrael; their PE teacher from afar.

"I can't believe this! How he can hear that?" said Dearka again.

"Didn't hear the rumours?" said Sting with a low voice.

"What rumours?"

"Somebody said that... he is not a human_"_ Sting whispered while making a ghostly face.

"Really?" Dearka looked surprised. Suddenly Yzak passed by Dearka and took a snap on Dearka's facial expression by his camera phone.

"Hey what's that for?"

"I'm going to put this on the year book, titled; the day when Dearka believe Sting's low level jokes. You'll be grateful to me in the future".

"Hey, delete that picture!"

"No...Way". Yzak and Sting increased their pace as Dearka chased them from behind with a flushed face. He definitely won't let Yzak put that picture in the year book. Meanwhile, Kira joined the groups and followed by Cagalli behind him.

"What take you guys so long?" asked Athrun to Cagalli.

Cagalli looked at Athrun and then hurriedly turned her head to the front. "None of your business"

"So... Kira, what did he do to you?" asked Dearka in a fake concern. His real concern was his bet with Auel.

"Hehe...nothing, he'll not hurt me, I'm his lovely twin brother" he said with a big grin while Cagalli glared at him.

"That's impossible! my money!" said Yzak and Dearka simultaneously. They quickly changed their course to a certain light blue head teenager who stood not really far from them and their action was followed by most of their classmates who involved in the bet. As Auel looked at the crowd who was running towards his direction, he quickly ran away from the spot.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Mr. Azrael yelled as he looked in surprised that most of his students were running towards the opposite direction chasing the light blue haired teenager. He sighed and shook his head.

"Teenagers these days..."

Meanwhile, quarter of the class still continued to run around the football field. Cagalli jogged lightly and inhaled the breeze to calm herself. Since morning, many things happened and jogging was really an effective way to calm herself.

"I thought it's just a coincidence that you guys have the same family name" said Athrun who suddenly appeared beside her. He flashed his charming smile to Cagalli.

'_Ok, what's up with my heart beating so fast?'_ thought Cagalli while gulping hard. Never in her life seeing a smile that as charming as that. Her heart was beating even faster when Athrun ran beside her.

"Is he the one that you called that day?" Athrun's simple question caused Cagalli to cough.

'_He still remembered that?' _She took a quick look on Athrun and nodded. She wanted to avoid giving any answers as she afraid that she might say something silly like before. And if possible, avoid gazing into his emerald eyes because those gorgeous emeralds always causing a sudden blank in her mind.

As her hearts began to increase its pace, Cagalli sprinted as fast as she could, leaving Athrun behind in surprised by her action.

'_Now my chance to apologize for this morning event just slips away'_

* * *

Cagalli sat on the chair and took another glance on her watch.

"12.45 pm" She sighed deeply when she remembered that she had a photo shoot at 1 pm.

"I'm going to kill Kira if he doesn't get me out of this place. For god sake what is the significant of me having a detention?"

She looked in front of the class where Ms. Badgiruel was busy applying pale purple lipstick on her lips. Beside Ms. Badgiruel and herself, there were four other students in that room. Getting tired of waiting Kira, she took out her cell phone from her pocket quietly and typed a message to Lacus.

**'I'll be late, because'** she stopped typing for a while and glanced a bit at Ms. Badgiruel to ensure that she wouldn't get caught while typing the message.

"Ouch!" Cagalli whimpered quietly. Apparently, someone just threw a paper ball towards her and it came from a blond boy that sat on her right. She glared at the boy while the boy grinned widely and waving his hand at her.

"How to spell 'regret'?" he whispered. Cagalli glanced at him briefly and noticed that he was currently working on the essay that Ms. Badgiruel asked them to do earlier.

"Are you joking?" Cagalli sighed at the boy. How could he be so dumb? Even little kids could spell that. Or was he so boring that he decided to play a joke on her? Cagalli decided to ignore that boy and continued to type a message on her cell phone.

"How can I spell that word if I never felt regret in my life?" he spoke again to get Cagalli's attention.

Cagalli looked at the blond boy with a dead-panned expression. This boy needed a serious ethical lesson or some comedy course.

"Dude, you get detention, you should regret for whatever you've done"

He looked at her as if she just said something unacceptable, "What have I done is not something that I regretted. Do you?"

Cagalli thought back. Yeah, maybe he's right, it wasn't like she did something bad, it was just a silly misunderstanding.

She smiled although it wasn't really flashy or charming one, "R.E.G.R.E.T"

"Huh?"

"That's the spelling for 'regret'. Even if we don't regret on our action, we still have an essay to make, aren't we?" Cagalli smiled while shifting her black frame glasses. It became her habit to ensure that the glasses was there, firm on the bridge of her nose since she also wore glasses when she performed as Cagamie.

"Yup!" he returned the smile and continued his essay.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned their attention to the door and Ms. Badgiruel stood up, walked to the door and opened it. Cagalli's eyes widened as she saw a male student with afro hairstyle and nerdy glasses. It was Kira. His toothy grin was a dead giveaway.

"Ms. Badgiruel, the principal wants to meet you. It's urgent"

"Really? Ermm...can you help me watch over the students here while I go to see him?"

"No problem. Leave it on me" Kira glanced at Cagalli and got a wicked smile from Cagalli. When Ms. Badgiruel leaved, Cagalli stood up and packed her things. The other students in the class looked at her with a shocked face.

"Yellow dude, it's time to leave" said Cagalli while punching lightly on his arm.

"Huh?" he looked at Kira who suddenly leaved the class. Then he understood that Kira was helping Cagalli to escape.

"Yeah, let's go. No regret whatsoever right?" he smiled earnestly.

"Hey! Let's escape!" Cagalli said to the other students in the class. Great, now she sounded like a gang leader.

All three of them started to pack their things and smiled 'ear to ear'. They said good luck to each other and quickly ran out from the class. One of them escaped through window.

Cagalli smirked devilishly and walked briskly out of the class, "Yeah, we regret that later, for now, let's escape". They ran to the back of the school and climbed the fence.

"I'm Cay" she smiled to him.

"Miguel Aiman" he said before turning to the opposite way and ran until his figure couldn't be seen anymore.

A blue superbike came and stopped near Cagalli.

"You're late, Kira!" she punched his shoulder.

"Sorry! Just be quick or you'll be late for your photo shoot!"

Cagalli glared at him and hopped on the bike. Kira passed her a black helmet and after she wore the helmet, Kira started to speed so that they would make it on time to the studio.

* * *

**A/N:**

1) Sorry for any grammatical error... yeah, I'll try my best to reduce the error.

2) Miguel is one of the key characters in this story. You'll see...

3) Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series

**Chapter 4: Turquoise and Indigo**

* * *

_~I want to really know you_

_I'll go to you little by little~_

* * *

"We will keep the faith, promise to practice a good manner…"

It was Monday and as any other Monday, it was a routine for students in Destiny Gakuen to have a morning pledge at the Assembly Hall. All the students of Destiny Gakuen were females and they stood in straight posture while their right hand rose to a shoulder high. All of them were focusing on the pledge, word by word except a pinkette named Meer Clyne.

"…respect the teachers and…" Meer's eyes were half closed as she was too sleepy that morning. Frankly, it wasn't all her faults. Last night, their concert ended at 12 am. Then she, Lacus and Cagalli have an exclusive fan-meeting after the concert for about half an hour and after late night supper together with staffs, they finally reached home at 3.30 am. Whoops! Forgot to mention that she had to finish her Math and History homeworks before going to sleep. As a result, she was beyond sleepy and she had no mood to utter whatsoever pledge today.

After rubbing her eyes slowly, she looked around her to find her sister. She reached her pocket and took out her oink framed glasses. Unlike Lacus, she had severe myopic since five years old and without glasses or contact lenses, it was impossible for her to see clearly. She usually wore glasses only during school hours and wore contact lenses afterwards.

She put her glasses on the bridge of her nose and tried to find Lacus. As she was very sleepy, everybody looked the same to her. All that she saw was a mass of students who were wearing white sailor outfit uniform and knee length red pleated plaid skirt. After a while, she caught a glimpse of pink hair.

"Whoahh…" another yawn escaped from her mouth and she quickly covered her mouth with her left hand. Some of the teachers gave a warning look at her but she didn't give a fuck about it. She glanced at Lacus who stood a few rows on her right and she smiled amusingly when she noticed that Lacus was also fighting with the sleepiness in her. Lacus shook her head several times to stay awake and rubbed her blue eyes with her left hand.

"…will always be honest, keeping the integrity of…"

Lacus looked at her digital watch and grimaced when it showed 8 am. She was wondering why the morning assembly always took so much time and why the pledge had to be so long. Her knees were shaking and she couldn't guess how much longer she could stand that morning.

"Thank you very much Miss Thevalley for leading our pledge. Next, let us welcome Principal Adja for a speech…" said the short brown hair student before welcoming the principal to the stage. She bowed politely to the principal before walking away to the back of the stage. Lacus and Meer sighed as they know that it would be a long speech.

'_You can say whatever you want for eternity, but at least let me sit, please!'_ Lacus muttered under her breath and suddenly, somebody tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned her head slowly to look at the one who tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, let's change place" said the girl with a smile on her face. She had an auburn hair and her skin was really fair that it successfully brought out her gorgeous turquoise eyes.

"Pardon?" Lacus blinked her eyes at her. She never met someone who looked concern like that since she enrolled in Destiny Gakuen last year. This was because most of the people that she already met, either they were students or teachers, were hypocrite. They showed a fake kindness to her as she was a celebrity and then they'd talk behind her back.

But this girl was different as in her eyes shone a pure sincerity. Lacus looked at the features of that girl and searching in her mind for any memories about this girl. Then, she realized that she must be the new girl in the class that many other students talked about. And because she was absent for the last whole week, that was why she wasn't really familiar with her.

"You must be tired because of your concert last night, so…I'll cover for you if you want to take a quick nap. Her speech will not end sooner you know?" said the girl. She was worried when Lacus didn't reply to her for a few minutes. She thought that Lacus might have already slept while standing. Who knew? Anything was possible.

Lacus nodded and with a swift movement, they changed place without the teachers realizing it. Lacus who was now standing behind the girl laid her head on the girl's shoulder. She held that girl's hands firmly so that she would not collapse and closed her eyes slowly.

"Thanks Miriallia" said Lacus with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome. But how do you know my name? I don't think I have introduced myself to you yet" said Miriallia while standing firmly without any major movement as Lacus' head laid on her shoulder.

"I just made a lucky guess. I think I heard your name mentioned by our class' Official Gossip Club" said Lacus before she finally slept on Miriallia's shoulder.

'_Lucky' _Meer thought as she saw Lacus swapped places with a girl that she didn't know who. Meer shook her head several times to stay awake even though she wasn't paying any attention on what the principal was saying about. Who cared about it? The principal was just repeating the same thing every week and it was all about boring things; discipline, exam performance, co-curriculum and many other things that people like Meer would never put it in her mind.

She began to feel a bit warm as the sunlight broke through the glass window. Combination of morning breeze and warm sunlight really made her feeling fresh and no longer sleepy. Glancing at her purple watch, a sigh escaped from her lips. It was going to be a long boring morning.

'_At around this time, I'm very sure that she is doing her morning dash to the school's gate with a sandwich in her mouth'_she thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

Recess time started at 11 am at Destiny Gakuen and all students were queuing in the line at the café for the food.

"Thanks, Miss Sefan" said Lacus to the lady who gave her a tray of food. Then, she walked gracefully to the table where Miriallia and Meer sat. She put her food tray carefully on the table and sat beside Miriallia.

"So…where are you came from, Miriallia?" asked Lacus while shoving a small piece of vanilla bread into her mouth.

"Just call me Miri. Hmm…I'm from Heliopolis" she said with a wide smile on her face.

"Wow! I heard that place have a nice beach. Maybe you can bring me there sometimes? I really want to go there!" said Lacus in excitement. It had been a long time since her last time going to the beach and it was all due to her packed schedule that needed to be fulfilled.

"Sure, I've no problem with that. I still have an aunt living there. We can stay for a few days at my aunt's house, for this year summer vacation" Miriallia nodded to Lacus. She was excited because someone like Lacus wanted to have a summer vacation with her. Yeah…it was almost impossible for a huge celebrity like Lacus to mingle around with a commoner like herself but it looked like she'd have a celebrity with her this summer. Lots of plan needed to be planned so that this summer vacation would become more interesting. She didn't want to make Lacus to be disappointed with her later.

"Hey! Hey! Have you checked your cell phone Lacus?" suddenly Meer interrupted the chit-chat between Miriallia and Lacus. She was waving her shiny purple cell phone in front of Lacus's face, enthuastically.

"Huh?" replied Lacus with a slight irritation as her chat with Miriallia got interrupted by Meer.

"Cagy sent me lots of Athrun's pictures!" said Meer in her usual high pitch voice to Lacus. Her blue eyes fixed on the cell phone's screen.

Lacus searched for her cell phones in her skirt's pocket and took out her pink cell phone. She browsed in her inbox and found the pictures.

"Aahh…she did" said Lacus in almost uninterested tone. Actually, she had no interest on Athrun's candid pictures at the moment as she was in the mood to chat with Miriallia about their plan this summer. However, something caught her attention and she quickly zoomed-in the picture and her baby blue eyes widened when she saw a familiar brown hair boy sitting behind Athrun.

Something in her heart was drumming crazily against her ribcage.

'_Kira? Hmm…may be not, Cagy said he is still in PLANT'_ she thought with a frown on her lovely face.

"Who's Athrun?" asked Miriallia to no one particular. She was feeling a little bit curious when she scanned the pink twins' different expression. While Meer was happily looking at the phone, Lacus had a totally opposite expression. And was it coincidence that she also had a friend named Athrun? Was it possible that there were other person with the same name?

'_Well… there're thousand people with the name Jack or Bob, why not Athrun?'_ She thought optimistically.

"My fiancée" Lacus replied nonchalantly while putting her cell phone back in her pocket. With a sip of her latte, she then, flashed a friendly smile to Miriallia.

"My future husband" Meer replied in short sentence with her eyes still fix on her cell phone's screen. Her mouth stretched from ear to ear forming a wide smile.

"Ooo…kay…" said Miriallia slowly. She nodded to them even though she didn't really understand what happened between these two and she was certain that she wasn't going to interfere in any sibling dispute whatsoever.

"So… you two are in this school, then that's mean the mysterious Cagamie is here too right?" asked Miriallia while swallowing a spoonful of mushroom soup. Her sudden question made the twin to exchange look among them. Then, they continued their activity earlier with Meer was still looking at her cell phone and Lacus continued to eat her vanilla bread. Miriallia noticed that both were trying to put a poker face facade on their face. So… Cagamie was really a student here after all, she thought.

"You know, many people assumed that too…but…" said Lacus whisperily. Then she moved closer to Miriallia so that even the wall couldn't hear it.

"Actually, she's not here"

Miriallia nodded a few times and Lacus moved to her place earlier.

"Can you keep it a secret?" Meer asked sincerely. This time, her blue eyes met Miriallia's turquoise eyes and her face looked dead serious.

"I promise on my little finger" said Miriallia while raising her little finger. Then Lacus and Meer entwined their little fingers with Miri.

"Then, we believe in you" said Meer and Lacus together.

Suddenly, something popped in Lacus mind, "Hey, do you want to meet her?"

"Re…really?" Miriallia stuttered as she never expected to face this kind of situation where all of a sudden, she would meet the mysterious Cagamie. If there was any more luck, she'd be able to see her face.

"Of course, we have a photo shoot after this. We'll introduce you to her" Meer replied cheerfully. She was a little bit amused when she looked at Miriallia's facial expression that changed from confusion to a very happy one.

"Oh gosh! I…I never imagine this in my life! You think she doesn't mind?" Miriallia almost stammered.

"Not at all… because you're our friend, she has no choice whatsoever…hehehe" Meer let out a small giggle while Lacus was smiling and at the same time holding Miriallia's right hand.

* * *

"Cant' you speed up more?"

"What?"

"Faster! Faster!" Cagalli yelled as loud as she could so that Kira would hear it as the sound from his superbike's engine deafening their ears.

"If I speed up more than 200 km/h, Hibiki lineage will stop at us, you know?"

"I don't think it's an appropriate situation to make a stupid joke like that Kira!"

"Thank you very much sister!" Kira smiled and carefully made a sharp turn by the junction. They were lucky that there was no traffic jams.

"Wait! Wait! You can't bring me directly to the studio! I still have school's uniform with me!" said Cagalli while tapping Kira's shoulder several time.

"So?" Kira made a sudden brake by the road and Cagalli hit her own head with Kira. Thankfully,both of them were wearing helmets.

Kira turned his head to face her.

"Can't you brake carefully? Geez…you and Kisaka are really the same species!" said Cagalli while both of her hands on left and right side of her waist.

"Ehem…in case you forgot dear sister, we are…we males. We love adrenaline rush" said Kira with a big grin. He loved to tease his sister.

"Not that species! Argghh! Just forgot about it! Now get me to any malls or any place. I want to change my clothes"

* * *

Lacus took a glance at her pink framed watch on her left wrist. It was already 1.30 pm but Cagalli was still not anywhere in sight. She sighed and ran her hand through her long wavy pink hair before somebody tapped her from behind. Lacus looked at the one who tapped her shoulder and smiled to him.

"Is she here yet?" the man asked worriedly. His name was Arthur Trine; Angels' manager.

Lacus shook her head lightly and her sweet face turning into a frown.

"Not yet, Mr. Trine"

"Hmm… don't worry, she'll arrive in any minute" he said while looking at his watch.

"Yeah…"

"By the way, detention is really a pain in the ass" said Arthur to Lacus while walking to the stage.

"Does that mean you frequently got detention during your school days?" Lacus smiled to him. Digging out other people's secret was one of her unusual hobby.

"Err… hehe…let's just end the topic here, ok?" Arthur replied while wiping sweats on his forehead.

Cagalli hopped off Kira's blue superbike and passed him his helmet. Before she passed to Kira her school bag, she adjusted her shades and combed her long brown wig with her right hand quickly.

"Here" said Cagalli while passing him, her bulgy bag.

"Your bag is heavy and huge. I bet there's a Narnia in there"

"It's not that heavy. Just a few books, my uniform and stuffs… and if you care, there _IS_ a Narnia in there, but don't jump in my bag. I need it tomorrow and until I graduate" Cagalli replied casually to Kira.

"Okay, I get it. Have fun photo-shooting" he leaned in and pecked her cheek causing Cagalli to blush momentarily.

"Bye Kira" She walked away from Kira and entered into the building in rush.

"Bye sis! Hey! I'm cooking dinner tonight so come home at 9 pm!" he shouted even though her figure was no more in sight.

Cagalli quickened her pace into the studio, and as she walked passed a big mirror, she stopped to take a quick look on her attire. Feeling satisfied with her attire, she continued to walk until she caught a glimpse of a pink hair girl from back. She jogged to the pink hair girl, either she's Meer or Lacus, it didn't matter.

Finally she reached to the girl and tapped her shoulder from behind. The girl turned around and shocked was written all over her face.

"Oh Lord! Don't surprise me like that!"

It was confirmed that the pinkette was Meer because Lacus would shout 'Oh Gosh!' instead of 'Oh Lord!'. The pink twins probably never realized this themselves.

Cagalli cracked a guilty smile on her face. "Sorry Meer! Am I too late? Is it my turn? Is everyone waiting for me?"

Meer furrowed her pinkish eyebrows when she was bombarded with Cagalli's endless questions. She wasn't really sure which one she should answer first and thus, she grabbed Cagalli's right arm and dragged her to the dressing room.

"You're not too late, Myrna is waiting for you. Now just change your clothes, quickly. Don't worry _honey pie_, your turn will be after me" Meer pushed Cagalli inside the dressing room and the door was closed before Cagalli could even said 'What?'. Soon without any moment spared, several dress were tossed into the dressing room from the opened space in between the ceilings and the dressing room's door. A small bump appeared on her forehead when one of the clothes hanger hit her head. The staff who happened to pass by the dressing room pretended that they didn't hear the cuss words that was said quite loudly from that particular dressing room.

* * *

"Is she here?" asked the photographer concernedly.

"Yup! Don't worry; she'll change in a flash" Myrna; ANGELS' stylist assured the young photographer.

When the photographer noticed that Meer already dressed up, he motioned her to join Lacus. The photo shoot will be the magazine's cover and the theme was Lolita. Therefore, Lacus was wearing a 'Country Lolita' flower strap dress. The fabric was cotton and ivory in colour with a dark red rose pattern. There were cotton laces in the neckline, lacing up in the back and it had multiform straps. There was a pink bow-knot in front, a wide trimmings and the length of the skirt was just above her knees. In addition to that, she wore a pair of cute, pink flat shoe with a small pink rose on each shoe. The dress really suit to Lacus as if it was made for her.

As for Meer, her dress was sexier than Lacus and her dress theme was 'Sexy Dark Lolita'. Thus, she wore an off shoulder, dark purple dress and the length of the skirt was much shorter than Lacus'. A black bow wrapped around her neck and her right wrist. The skirt had two tiers of ruffle sand lacing in the bodice. There were also a big black bow adorns the waist and another one on her head. To complete her attire, she wore black and white stripes of knee length socks and a pair of black high heels.

Meer joined Lacus and they started to pose according to the photographer's instructions. Sometimes they would hold a bouquet of roses and sometimes they would hug each other. After several snaps, Cagalli came to them. She bowed to the photographer and apologized to him for her late arrival. Then, the photographer let Lacus and Meer to rest while Cagalli took over for her solo photo shoot.

"The skirt is heavy. How did you two bear with it?" asked Cagalli to Lacus as she passed by her.

Lacus smiled and patted Cagalli's back. "Just bear with it Cagy-_chan_, just a few snaps and it'll be over"

Cagalli snorted silently and looked at her attire. "At least it is not pink, slutty, bitchy or lacy"

She wore an 'Elegant Aristocrat Gothic Lolita' coat. The coat was deep red in colour and it was knee length. The fabric was a combination of cotton and wool. It had half stand up collar, lapel chest in front and a black belt around her waist. In addition to that, she wore a one piece simple black dress in it and a black and red stripes necktie. On her head, there was a deep red mini hat with a black bow. She also wore a pair of platform high heels that matched her dress coat, and of course, a suitable masquerade mask to cover half of face. At each of her wrist were red roses bangles to adorn her milky white skin.

She dragged herself to the stage and started to pose according to the photographer instructions and after lots of dazzling snaps, the photo shoot ended successfully. In the dressing room, Cagalli changed her attire to a red tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans that she wore before the photo shoot. She glared at the dress that she wore for the photo shoot earlier.

"I'm not going to wear that anymore! Definitely not! Even if somebody shoves a chocolate cake in my mouth" she almost kicked the chair in frustration as she said that and with force, she removed the deep red lipstick on her lips.

"On the contrary, I think it looks good on you"

Cagalli almost flinched when she heard Lacus' voice. She was standing by the door and as usual she flashed an angel smile to Cagalli. No pun intended. Lacus really had an angel-like smile.

"Hey, do you have anything to do after this?" she inquired casually to Cagalli who was now adjusting her tank top.

"Huh? Wait a minute" Cagalli reached her PDA to check her schedule but Lacus suddenly took her PDA, leaving Cagalli in surprised.

"Nothing right? I already asked Mr. Trine and he said you're free this noon"

"If you say so. Then…I suppose you have something in your mind?" Cagalli looked at her friend and wondering what was in Lacus' tricky mind.

"Correct. Wow…you're genius Cagy"

"It is not that I'm a genius, it is just after about some years around you, it's enough for me to realize the true colour of Lacus Clyne, and it is not all pink"

"I'll take that as compliment" she flashed her sweet smile and grabbed Cagalli's hand gently so that they would walk out hand in hand. However, for Cagalli, she knew that it was a symbolic of _no escape_ from Lacus.

Cagalli followed Lacus to wherever she was going and of course with Kisaka and Lacus' bodyguard named Dacosta following behind them closely. They arrived to the car park and four of them entered into the limousine. As Cagalli entered into the limousine, she found an unfamiliar girl sitting beside Meer. Sarah; Meer's bodyguard was at the driving seat, ready to be their chauffeur.

"Cagy, this is Miriallia Haww" said Meer without looking at Cagalli as she was busy putting some compact powder on her face.

"Hi, Cagamie, just call me Miri. It's nice to meet you" she extended her right hand to Cagalli for a handshake but then, she frowned slightly when Cagalli didn't take her hand.

Cagalli glared to Lacus and Meer and though she wore shades she was very sure that Lacus and Meer noticed her glares.

"She's our classmates. And she will be our new best friend" said Lacus and again with a sweet yet dangerous smile of hers.

'_So, basically these two pinky heads are shoving somebody that I barely know into my life?'_

It was not that she didn't want to be friendly or having new friend. It was just because of her frequent transfer to many schools, she was quite protective of herself. Another reason was she afraid that she'd make them disappointed when she had to leave them behind for her celebrity life.

Cagalli looked at the turquoise eyes of hers and somehow she felt sincerity in this so called Miriallia_._

'_Hmm… Why not?'_ She smiled and took her hand for a handshake.

"I'm sorry. It's just weird that Lacus introduce some girls to me. It's usually male. By the way, feel free to call me whatever you want, but these pink heads called me Cagy"

Miriallia smiled widely and followed by loud giggled of the pink twin.

"By the way, where are we going?" asked Cagalli to Lacus.

"Aaah… you'll know sooner.

Cagalli sighed again for who knew many times that day.

* * *

"I'm home…" said Cagalli while opening the door of her apartment. The moment she stepped into the room, she received a bear hug from Kira. Kisaka who also lived together with the same apartment passed by them and after nodding to Kira, he went upstairs.

"_Okaeri_" said Kira to her sister and then he kissed her forehead. She was too tired to argue or to punch her twin at the moment, so she just looked at her twin who was wearing an apron.

"Owh… you already moved here?" she asked though she already the answer.

To be honest, it was not a weird thing to her as Kira was unreasonably protective of her. Wherever she went, Kira would follow her. They were inseparable even though they have different foster parents. Kira's foster parent was still in PLANT and they didn't mind that Kira moved in to live with Cagalli. On the other hand, Cagalli's foster father, Uzumi Nara Athha already passed away two years back in a workplace accident. It wasn't easy for her to accept that her foster father died but Kira had been always by her side and the pain lessen every time he accompanied her around. Now, even though she sometimes missed her parents and her foster father, she would handle her emotions efficiently by thinking positively and recalled all happy moments with them.

"Yeah…Kisaka helped me with my things" he released her sister and noticed that there were some plastic bags in her hand_. 'Looks like she went for a bit grocery shopping'_ he thought.

"Let me take that, go shower" he said before taking the plastics bag from her. Then, he walked slowly to the kitchen.

"Okay" said Cagalli lifelessly as she ascended the stairs.

In her bathtub, she closed her eyes and looked up to the ceilings and recalled on what happened to her today. She summarized her life today as _hectic_. Waking up late, arrived late to school, racing with _that_ Zala, got punished, met Kira, got detention, met a weird blond guy, wore weird gothic clothes, met another person named Miri, went to shopping malls with pink twin, Miri and their bodyguards, karaoke-ed (Gosh…Kisaka's voice is hell breaking), another round of tour around shopping mall, watched movies and another round of shopping before she arrived at her home sweet home.

After a while and feeling fresh, she quickly wore her dark long pants and white T-shirt before heading to the kitchen. She watched Kira who was carefully arranging the plates; a set for three peoples.

"Where's Kisaka?"

"I think he's gone to sleep. Let's just let him, he's too tired for today. Especially after our exciting and thrilling activities with Lacus and Meer" said Cagalli, followed with a light chuckled from her. Kisaka was her bodyguard since she became a singer. And since he had no family and lonely; he, Cagalli and Kira became close to each other like a family.

"Let me do that" said Cagalli and she helped arranging the forks and spoons on the dining tables

"Thanks" Kira said before he went to check for his soup that started to boil.

"Gosh! I forgot to put some mushrooms!" he walked to the fridge and search for the mushrooms but he found none of them. He sighed. Cagalli smiled when she looked at her brother's behavior. Mushroom soup was not a mushroom soup without mushrooms.

"Let me go buy some of it" she volunteered.

"Hey, it's ok. You're just coming back from…"

"Nuh uh… I'm fine. I'll be quick" she took her turtle helmet and a goggle. Then she wore a dark green sweater and closed the door before Kira could say anything.

She started the engine of her red scooter and after the engine was ready, she hopped on the scooter and started to speed on the road. Shopping for a packet of mushroom wasn't taking too much time, just picked a packet and paid. Easy.

She jogged lightly to her scooter and decided to take a different route to her house. It was a windy night. The cold breeze blew her blond hair gently and she was enjoying herself. It had been awhile for her to take a ride on her beloved scooter. She felt alive. There were no Cagamie or Cay at that moment. It was just Cagalli alone with her red scooter.

As she made a turn by the junction on her right, she heard a faint scream. She made an immediate break and despite it was a cold night, a sweat running down from her forehead. She looked to her left and right to see if there was somebody around. But no one was there.

'_Is it…vampires?'_ she thought.

'_No way, those things only exist in story books…right?'_

She assured herself to just forget about the screams and then she restarted her scooter engine. It wasn't long for her to hear the scream again and this time it was even closer to her. She increased the speed to 80 km/h and eventually, she met with the source of her fear.

A red haired girl with two ponytails was running in her direction and behind the redhead were four males. Noted that, they all looked damn big with tattoos all over their arms. No need to guess because they surely not some priests that happened to jog in this hour.

Cagalli gasped when she witnessed the thugs catching up on her and then putting a knife on her neck.

"Help!" said the girl weakly.

If Cagalli had any bad traits, it was her failure to assess the danger. She just hopped off her scooter and ran to the poor girl.

"Hey!" Cagalli shouted and the thugs looked at her in shocked. They were surprised that there was someone actually used this road. It supposed to be a road that no one used anymore.

"What do you want midget? Don't you see we're quite busy here?" one of the thugs barked at Cagalli. Then, the one with a scar on his face smirked and strode closer to Cagalli.

'_Owh…great… dear Cagalli, why are you always getting involves in other people's business?_'

Regret crept into her but it was too late to back out. Glancing at her left and right, her eyes quickly scanned the area for anything that she could use to fight these thugs.

"Let me take care of this midget. He might have some cash with him" the scarred thug announced to his friends as he walked closer to Cagalli. Cagalli who was still wearing her turtle helmet and a goggle stepped backwards slowly. She was wondering on how to fight that guy who was taller and of course stronger than her. Her heart was beating faster and faster. Soon, she would be dead, along with that redhead girl, she thought.

'_Dear God, if you're somewhere up there, I want to say thank you God for all your blessing that I'm able to live until today. Please lend me some miracles. I promise that I won't be a bad girl'_

The thug grabbed Cagalli's neck and put a force with it. It made Cagalli to feel suffocated and the lacking of air in her lungs made her to almost fainted. However, Cagalli was not Cagalli without fighting back. She used her right leg to kick whatever she could reach and one of her kicks landed on that thug's manhood. He screamed in pain and unconsciously released Cagalli's neck.

Cagalli dropped on her knees to the ground and breathing quickly while massaging her neck.

'_Damn it! That's hurt!'_

Her breathing was quickened as her lungs begging for more air and sweats slid down from her forehead. Her gaze then fell on the redhead girl who looked powerless to struggle with three thugs around her, doing something no good to her.

With all her power and resolve, Cagalli tossed her helmet to one of the thugs and they shifted their attention to Cagalli. If she would die tonight, then so be it. At least she would die in honor for saving a girl.

"HEY, HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?!"

"I don't think thugs like you will understand my words" Cagalli replied with a glare in her golden amber eyes.

One of the thugs moved closer to her and took out a gun from their pocket. Cagalli folded her fist tightly. She was going to die, she just knew it.

"Hey, don't waste your bullets for scrawny boy like that"

"All he need is a good punch on his face"

Without Cagalli realization, the one who strangled her earlier already moved behind her and kicked her from behind making her to fall on the ground. Dirt went into her nose and blood sprinkled from her mouth as when she fell down, her face landed on the rocky land. Then, the one with the gun, pointed the gun on her forehead. She instinctively closed her eyes… she already let the god decide whatever she would live or not.

'_Kira, Father, Kisaka…'_

"**BANG!"**

She opened her eyes and saw the guy who pointed a gun to her earlier lying on the ground and his head was bleeding. The gun laid on the ground near her.

'_I'm alive'_

She inhaled some air and put her right hand to her chest to feel her heartbeats.

'_Yup, I'm alive'_

"Cay, take that gun!" some boy's voice shouted at her. It sounded so familiar.

She looked around and guessed who?

"Zala" that was all what she could say in that situation. She watched as Athrun pulverized the remaining thugs without mercy.

Strength suddenly crept into her. Her mind quickly functioning again and with a quick movement, she grabbed the gun and aimed at the one who was still holding the poor girl.

"Release her" Cagalli said with a stern voice. She was actually scared but she was good at making a poker face. Who said only Meer good at acting?

"Ok, ok, chill dude…" said the thugs before they ran away.

Cagalli tossed away the gun into the drain and walked to the girl who was in Athrun's arms. As she walked closer to them, she tried to sooth her raging heartbeats. She just held a real gun for the first time in her life. A real killing weapon.

She was scared.

"Thank you for saving her" he said shortly to her.

"Uh… yeah. It's ok. Erm… me too. You… saved my life" she stammered. Not even once her gaze locked on Athrun as she was busy thinking on how was it even possible the she was still alive.

"…if you're wondering what happen, I'll tell you tomorrow" said Athrun while he carried the girl into his car and shut the door.

"Is she going to be alright?" said Cagalli while picking her turtle helmet not far away from Athrun's car. Her sense was gradually coming back to her.

Athrun looked worried but nevertheless, he curved a small smile for her, "I'll take her to hospital now. Don't worry"

"Uuh… ok"

She felt awkward. REALLY AWKWARD…

"Take care of your wounds, see you at school tomorrow" he said before he revved up his car's engine and drove away from that place.

Cagalli nodded and after he left, she hopped on to her scooter and started the engine. On her way back home, she was wondering on how she was going to explain to Kira and Kisaka later. And with lots of dirt on her sweater, she was sure that she wasn't going to escape Kira's interrogation later.

* * *

**A/N: **

1) Thank you for the reviews!

2) Okay, you guys probably already figured out the redhead's identity. XD

3) Read & Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny… Naruto series and even Son Goku…haha...**

**Chapter 5: Complicated Thursday**

* * *

~_We are… Two pieces of different hearts_

_Will us be okay?~_

* * *

Cagalli rubbed and blinked her eyes several times. She was in a state 'to believe or not to believe'. After a several more eye-blinking, she stared at her surrounding and all that she saw was a mass of peoples wearing colourful costumes. Looking at her surrounding, she was wondering if she was actually in her dream.

'_Is this real?'_ she thought as she saw many people clad in weird clothes as if they were a character in a TV shows that she hardly ever watched. As she was still in state of confusion, somebody collided into her and she felt her school's uniform was getting wet and the colour of her white blouse was changing from pure white to dirty black. Person who collided into her quickly apologized to her and Cagalli looked at that person with disbelieved written all over her face.

"Aahh… I am really sorry about that, I'm in a rush". The guy who collided into her and spilled his coke on her blouse bowed guiltily.

Let's take a quick quiz, "If somebody spilled his drinks on you, what should you do?"

a) Redesign his face using your fist

b) Be a saint and accept his apology

c) Turn around and be macho while saying "I'm fine, this kind of things wouldn't hurt me"

If the world was still round as it was, Cagalli surely would pick 'a' as her answer. However, Cagalli just stood there like a statue and engrossed in examining that guy. He was wearing some orange sleeveless shirt, a black T-shirt underneath it and a pair of pants which was orange in colour. In addition to that, his hairs were in striking yellow which Cagalli assumed that he was wearing some wig because obviously, it looked so fake. After examining that guy for a few minutes, something suddenly popped in her mind. This guy's dressing looked familiar. His attire looked like a character from an anime that she and Kira always watched every weekend during their childhood.

'_Son Goku of Dragon Ball? Did something hit my head earlier? I'm seeing weird things now… or is it because I worked too hard these days? If this is a dream, please wake up Cagalli!'_ she thought while slapping her right cheek with her right hand several times. The guy who collided into her was surprised looking at her action and slowly walked away from Cagalli without she realized it.

Cagalli rubbed her sore cheeks (which she slapped it herself) and in the end found out that she was still in the same spot and same environment_. _

_'Ok, this is weird, several slaps should have waked me up but why am I still here? Oh dammit, I need to wake up!'_

Cagalli decided to give another slap on her cheeks and this time, she determined that it would be harder than the earlier slaps. She raised her hand and after a few gulped of her saliva, she started to swing her hand towards her cheeks but alas, somebody tapped her shoulder before her own slap reached her fair cheek.

"What are you doing? You need to get change now! We don't have the entire time dude!" said a familiar voice that tapped her shoulder earlier. Cagalli turned her head to face him.

"Dearka?"

"What?"

Cagalli looked at Dearka with her eyes as big as saucer. Dearka was wearing some grey long pants without a shirt on his body. He wore some bandages from his nose until his chin, a long loose belt around his neck and some long, broad metal-like that Cagalli assumed a long big sword behind him. If it not because of his thick Orb's accent, Cagalli wouldn't be able to figure out that this guy was Dearka since he had covered his blond hair with black haired wig.

'_What the heck with his attire? And why everybody is wearing costume? Is it already Halloween?"_

"Where am I? If you say I'm in my dream, I'll punch your face Dearka!" she asked with a blatant irritation that can be seen in her golden amber eyes. She wanted a real answer and she wouldn't tolerate for any jokes.

"Chill dude! We are in Helix City for Anime Convention" Dearka crossed his arms against his shoulder and looked at Cagalli with his purple eyes. He noticed that Cagalli was still glaring at him and he could feel that Cagalli was still confused.

"Eh?"

"Haven't heard Cosplay?"

"No I-!"

"You need to change now, everybody have done changing except you"

Dearka smirked amusingly and pushed Cagalli into a male changing room. Her cheeks heated up when she saw lots of boys were changing their clothes in that room. She kept reminding herself that she had to keep cool and acted casually. Dearka waved her a goodbye and closed the door leaving Cagalli alone with mass of half naked male in the same room.

To avoid looking at the other half naked males in the room, she stood at the corner, facing the wall before her gaze fell on the clothes that Dearka gave to her; orange sweater with a blue line on shoulder and a pair of quarter pants that matched the colour of the sweater. She also got some rectangular metal plate that had a spiral symbol on it.

"Aren't you going to change?" a familiar voice asked her. Cagalli looked to the one who spoke to her and it was none other than Athrun Zala. He was squatting not too far from her spot and his right hand propped under his chin.

As always, he looked dazzling but in this current situation, she felt that as if Athrun was piercing her with his emerald eyes. No doubt that he was angry for a reason that Cagalli dared to bet, same as hers.

"I don't know… but everybody is wearing weird costumes, so…maybe? You?"

"I'll bloody wear it then I'll bloody dissect Dearka's body" Athrun announced in his deep voice and Cagalli swore that she could see some dark aura emitted from his body. He threw some dark blue clothes and white pants on the floor and started to walk furiously to the door.

Cagalli looked at Athrun who furiously walked out of the changing room like a raging bulldozer. She didn't know what to do but stared at the clothes in her hand. Her blouse was dirty and she was positive that she would not walk home with her current clothes, so she decided to wear whatever Dearka gave to her.

* * *

_**XXX~(Several hours before…)~XXX**_

_'!Riiiinnngggg!'_

The clock was ringing loudly on the small table beside a small single bed. A figure under the peach coloured blanket slowly reached for the clock using her left hand and after switching off the button on the clock, she slowly looked at the clock with her half opened eyes.

"7 am… still early…"

She yawned again and dropped her body limply on her bed again. However, somebody opened the door in a bang and sprayed cold water on her face causing her to jump out of her bed.

"Kisaka!" she yelled in shock as her dear bodyguard poured another bucket of cold water on her. Her blond hair glued to her face and droplets of water fell from the end of her hair. Sweeping aside her wet fringe, she glared at him.

"You'll be late for school, or do you want me to drive you to school again?" asked Kisaka while munching some peanut buttered bread, quite too nonchalantly for someone who just _washed_ her on her own bed. He looked at her blankly before heading to the window and tied the peach coloured curtain neatly to let the sunshine entered into the room.

"No, no…" She replied while waving her right hand. There was no way that she'd let Kisaka drove her to school again. He drove like an insane man and she got enough of it.

Kisaka nodded briefly before closing the door, "Be careful of stalkers, then..." his voice sounded vague behind the closed door.

"As if I had one" she snorted in an unladylike manner.

She slowly took her towel and walked in bee-line to the bathroom. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned more before she took a warm bath.

Thirty minutes later, she was done wearing her uniform and went to the kitchen. She fixed her blazer and sat on the chair. She looked around for Kira as she only saw Kisaka who was currently engrossed in reading local news paper.

"Where's Kira?" asked Cagalli while pouring some hot chocolate into her cup. She looked at Kisaka who was still focusing on his news paper.

Kisaka looked at Cagalli and frowned a bit, "He got a fever. So, you'll be going alone today. Is it alright like that?"

Her toast almost dropped from her hand when he heard that her brother was having a fever.

"Is it bad?"

"Nothing to worry about, I'll drag his ass to nearby doctor later"

She felt a little bit relieved hearing that. She knew that her brother was strong and usually he would recover quickly unlike herself.

"Then, I'll just go to school now… and take care of him for me okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about that, I'll take care of it" said Kisaka while showing his thumb up. Cagalli smiled and waved to Kisaka, before she walked out of their apartment.

Cagalli decided to take a walk to her school that morning. Since Kira was staying with her, they usually went to school together. 'Together' in this context meant, she went to school by her scooter while Kira with his superbike.

While walking to the school, she plugged her ears with headphone and listened to her mp3. The title of the song was 'Our Path'. She composed this song last year and the song was inspired by his green haired friend. What made this song different from the other songs was the instruments used in this song. It was a combination of piano and acoustic guitar. Of course, the one who played the piano was her green haired friend while she strummed the guitar. Nowadays, this song had became one of her favorite, especially when she felt alone and lonely.

'_I walk on the same path every day,_

_Hoping to find somebody who also walk on this path like me,_

_Does our destiny cross each other on this path?_

_Step by step I'm closer to you_

_Step by step you're closer to me_

_Does our destiny written together?_

_Like a fairytale… a prince kisses a princess, they already know they belong together_

_For our own story, do we know we'll be a lover on our first meeting?_

_I'm searching for somebody…on this path where I walk…'_

She felt a little bit happy and the fresh scenery of trees along the path helped to uplifted her mood. She passed by Mr. Le Creusset and even smiled to him causing him to pinched his own nose to check whether it was a reality or not. If it was real, then she was the only student who smiled ever so sincerely at him.

Cagalli proceeded to her locker to take out her stuffs and letters fell out of her locker as she opened it. She blushed and quickly gathered the letters before putting it in her bag.

'_Well that's a lot...'_

Some other students were eyeing on her. While most male student looked at her with jealousy, some female students were giggling for unknown reason. Cagalli was wondering were they giggling because they were mocking her or just…it was them who put the letters in her locker.

A guilty smile accessorized her face when she thought what would these letters' owners react when she suddenly disappeared from this school in about three months from now. She had experienced the same thing at her previous schools. And she was very sure that many people would hate her for her disappearanced in the future. She was a constant liar these two years. And never once she felt proud about it.

She stood up and shifted her black frame glasses on the bridge of her nose. Then she walked slowly to her class. Or…more like dragging herself to her classroom.

The class was as noisy as usual with Shinn currently having an arm wrestling match with Dearka on his desk. Auel was with them too and as usual gathering a crowd to gamble in Shinn's and Dearka's little tournament. Her female classmate as usual, eighty percent were gossipping, fifteen percent were fixing their makeup and the last five percent were preparing for the learning session. It was funny on how only in two full weeks in this school, she could memorized the routine of her classmates. Maybe she just like to observe people.

"Morning" Cagalli said while passing by in front of Yzak. As usual, Class 3-A's representative always looked impeccable and neat. His silver bangs were as straight as his personality and Cagalli always thought that his full-focus face when he was reading his book was kind off fascinating to be looked at. But it wasn't like she liked to stare his face. Oh please, no one liked to be stared. Even an attention whore like Meer hated to be stared more than two minutes. It just that he looked somehow familiar, as if she had seen him before and she knew she would be dissatisfied as long as she couldn't figure out where and when she last saw him. It was like when you watched a TV program and recognized that particular actor but you couldn't remember his name or his other appearance at other TV programs.

"Morning" he replied casually with his eyes still fixed on the book.

"What are you reading?" Cagalli asked while pulling her chair and sat on it. A chair beside her was still empty. Cagalli wondered when Athrun would come to school. It was already two days since the fearful event happened and he had been absent since that day. Sometime she accused herself as crazy when sometime the thought of missing his witty comment crossed her mind. Missing Athrun Zala should not happened. EVER.

"History" Yzak replied to her earlier question lazily. Morning wasn't the best time to start a conversation with him.

'_Boring…'_ thought Cagalli while taking off her dark blazer and putting it neatly on her chair.

"Well, reading this is like having a breakfast for me" said Yzak suddenly as if knowing what was in her mind right now. Cagalli coughed a little bit when she heard that.

'Sorcery!_' _she shouted in her mind while her eyes widened when Yzak made that statement. Some people was just an opened book while the others were good at reading that opened book.

Cagalli unzipped her bag and took out her math book. She looked at her work and unconsciously sighed. There was still some math works that she didn't do, yet. Heck, she had been busy with late night recordings and completely forgot about her homework. Glancing at her watch, she wondered if she would be able to finish it and then, with a little hope, she looked at the silvery head and crossed her finger.

"Can I copy your work?" she blurted out. Too honest, too straightforward and too thick-skinned.

"What work?" Yzak looked at her with an annoyed face of his. Oh well, there was a flame in his icy cold blue eyes. How ironic.

"Math"

Yzak smirked and showed his middle finger to Cagalli, "Kiss my ass first then I'll decide"

"Stingy bastard" Cagalli replied while sticking out her tongue.

Since Cagalli knew that there was no use asking for Yzak's help, she decided to do it on her own. It wasn't really hard, it was only lacking of time that she was concerned about. After all, she had enough with Ms. Badgiruel endless nagging. She needed no more daily doses of her nagging.

While she was focusing on her work, Athrun entered into the class and quickly sat on his chair. Cagalli took a quick glance at Athrun at the corner of her eyes as she didn't want to be seeing obvious looking at him. She smiled a bit and somehow, she didn't know why she felt relieved for Athrun's presence in school. She assured herself that it was because he was her seatmate and therefore she felt concern. After all, she knew that the reasons for Athrun's absent might be related to that night's event.

She continued her work after reminding herself that she should not be a busybody and acting like a nosy person to Athrun. She scratched her head every time she had to answer a difficult question. Time was running out and Ms. Badgiruel would come to the class in any minute. Glancing at her watch, she sighed wearily_._

'_I don't have much time…. Arrgghh! Hmm…what about I just answer 5 questions only? Tch! Ms. Badgiruel isn't going to be happy when she checks my work later…'_

xxx~xxx~xxx

Actually, since he arrived at his seat, he had been watching Cay from the corner of his eyes and he noticed that Cay was acting weirdly. Sometime Cay would grip his blond hair and sometimes he put his pencil in between his upper lip and bottom lip. Narrowing his emerald eyes at where Cay's gaze fell, he realized that Cay was actually having problem in settling his homeworks. He looked at the question that Cay was trying to answer and almost gaping when he realized that most of his answers were wrong. Someone didn't do revision regularly, he thought.

Even though he was absent for two days, he was glad that he had asked Sting about homework and managed to do all the work. Feeling a little bit sympathy towards Cay, he took out his math's book and shoved it to him. Surprised by his action, Cay looked at him with a confusion on his face. Athrun pretended like nothing was going on and made himself busy by taking out some books from his bag.

Knowing that Cay was still looking at him, Athrun put a hand under his chin lazily and met his golden amber eyes.

"Just copy it or I'll take it back"

xxx~xxx~xxx

"Ok! Ok! I don't know that you're so gracious…Thanks" said Cagalli while slowly opening Athrun's math book and smiled as she was going to get correct answers, free of charge.

While Cagalli was busy copying Athrun's work, a group of her female classmates started to surround their table. Most of them were Athrun's fangirls and some of them were Cagalli's fangirls or actually, Cay's fangirls.

"Athrun-_sama_, do you have some free time this Saturday?"

"Well…I..."

"Athrun-_sama_ let's have a date this weekend"

"No. I ha…"

"Athrun-_sama_…"

"Athrun-_sama_…"

"Cay-_kun_, will you attend to my birthday party this weekend?"

'_Nope, absolutely not. I'm busy bitches'_

"Cay-_kun_, will you be my tutor?"

'_I can't even do my work right. How can I be your tutor?'_

More and more requests Athrun and Cagalli got and while Athrun was still maintaining his cool and smiling weakly at them, Cagalli was fidgeting in her seat, implicitly showing how much irritation and uncomfortable she felt towards them and not to mention that she inwardly cursing all of them for disturbing her morning.

**BAM!**

Everyone in the class looked at Cagalli who just hit her table with her left hand. All of them were surprised with sudden outburst from Cagalli. Cagalli looked at the girls who surrounded her and Athrun's table with a flame in her eyes. If looked could kill, all of them were dead already.

"Ahh…sorry, I thought I saw some mosquito here. It's kind of annoying… sorry, please continue whatever you're doing earlier…" she said with a clear sarcasm aimed to the girls around her table. Her fangirls were gaping but Athrun's fangirls were persistent to cling around Athrun.

She continued her glares until her least favourite teachers; Miss Badgiruel entered into her class. And thanks to Miss Badgiruel, all of the girls started to walked to their own desk.

"Ok, pass up yesterday's homework!"

"Shit!" said Cagalli as she was still not finished copying Athrun's work.

* * *

It was recess time and everyone was rushing out from their class to the canteen. Cagalli put her books in her bag and took out her PDA from her bag to check her schedule for today. Athrun also put his books into his bag and quickly rushed out of the room without saying anything to his seatmate. Cagalli shrugged looking at Athrun's sudden unfriendly behavior and decided to ignore him. Maybe he was still couldn't get over that night's event.

She walked leisurely to the door until a strong arm draped over her shoulder. Her golden amber eyes met his bloody garnet eyes.

"Doing some welfare again, Mr. Janitor?" Said Shinn sarcastically to Cagalli. Cagalli was supposed to have a week detention from Ms. Badgiruel but the punishment got changed thanks to the effort of her smart-mouth twin. Kira had persuaded Ms. Badgiruel to change the punishment so that Cagalli didn't have to go to the detention. As a result, every time during recess she had to help Mr. Arnold Neumann; the school janitor for the whole week. For the last two days, she had been painting one of the walls near the school's parking lot and she planned to finish it all today.

"Why Shinn? You want to do it for me? Never know you're that concern" said Cagalli while putting her PDA in her pocket. She didn't want Shinn to accidentally know her little secret because of her carelessness.

"Yeah sure…when Dearka become a saint"

Both of them guffawed loudly and kept on joking until they were near to the school's canteen. However, Cagalli needed to go to the store room to take all the equipment that she needed, so she had to take another route.

"Shinn, can I ask you a favor?" she said before she leaved.

"What?"

"Can you buy for me a bread?"

"Flavour?"

"Chocolate" Cagalli replied while taking out her purse. She quickly took out 10 dollars note from her purse and quickly put her purse into her pocket. She gave the money to Shinn who was now grinning widely at her.

"A chocolate bread and a transit fee, isn't it suppose to amount one more dollar?" said Shinn while flapping the money in front of Cagalli. Cagalli put both of her hand on her waist and raised her eyebrows to Shinn.

"I don't know that there's such thing as transit fee?"

"Well, when you're dealing with Shinn-_sama_, there _is_ such a thing" said Shinn while crossing his arms against his chest and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You can keep the money, but no more additional dollars. Got that spiky head?" Cagalli sighed and then smiled to Shinn. Well, 10 dollars was nothing to her. A good thing when being a superstar was your pocket always full with money. She smiled even more when she saw Shinn who was now walking to the canteen was whistling happily.

"_Don't know that 10 dollars can bring such happiness"_ she thought while walking towards the store. The store was just 2 minutes walking from the place where she and Shinn standing earlier. So, as soon as she got to the store, she quickly took out a bucket of red paint, a 3 inches flat brush, turpentine, cleaning rags, roller, extension pole, roller tray and a rubber gloves.

Since she couldn't carry all of the equipment together, she had to carry part by part and for the third trip to the store room, she already sweated a lot. She took all the equipment that left and walked lifelessly to the wall that needed to be paint.

As soon as she arrived at the wall, she started by removing all of the dust on the wall. Then, she put some newspapers on the ground so that the paint would not spill on the ground and after she folded up her sleeves, she wore the rubber gloves. She was about to mix the paint when somebody who was the least she expected to come greeted her. Yeah, she was supposed to wait for Mr. Neumann to monitor her works and Shinn who was supposed to bring her bread but she would never expected for Athrun to come. And wait a minute, how did he know she was here? It wasn't like he was present the last two days.

"Hi" said Athrun who was standing not far from her.

'_A 'hi' at this time, isn't it a bit too late Zala?'_

"Hi" replied Cagalli, she wasn't really sure why they behaved like a person who had never met before and she felt really awkward. Cagalli continued her activity earlier but her mind kept on making a guess on what brought Athrun here and her guess was, it must be related to the last two days' event.

That night, Athrun promised to her (or maybe not) that he'd tell her what it was all about. However, since Athrun was absent since then, until now, she didn't know anything about it.

"So…umm, need help?" said Athrun, breaking the silence.

"If you want to"

Athrun moved closer and took a flat brush near him and helped Cagalli mixing the paint. After that, she poured the paint into the roller tray and Athrun dipped his brush into the paint.

"So…about the promise that I made…" he remembered his promise to Cay that night and he believed that a good man was man who fulfilled his promise.

"…is that girl ok?" said Cagalli without looking at him. She stood up and reached the extension pole and attached it to the roller. Then she dipped the roller into the red paint in the roller tray.

It wasn't farfetched if he said that he was in an utter shocked for Cay's question. To be honest, he expected Cay to beg for details and here he was, prepared with all possible answers for _him_. But never once in his mind to expect that Cay actually more concerned about that girl more than the mystery of that night itself.

"Yeah, she's fine and currently in a hospital" Athrun replied in one breath. He moved to the right side and started to paint the edge of the wall.

Cagalli was eyeing Athrun while painting the wall. He looked so calm but she was wondering what Athrun was holding inside him.

"Well…you know, I got trauma and some bruises because of that… anyway thank you for saving me Zala"

"I can see that your bruise on your lips healed already. I'm glad" he said softly and Cagalli suddenly blushed.

_'So he has been staring at my lips? Well... anyway, thanks to the bruised lips, I got teased by Murrue since yesterday. Been naughty my ass...'_

"Actually, I'm the one who should say thanks. You helped a lot that night" Athrun looked briefly at his seatmate. Cay was amazing. He was grateful that Cay transferred to this school. He felt a bit regret for sometimes, causing troubles for Cay. It couldn't be helped actually. He was kinda cute? Oh now he was loosing his mind for thinking his seatmate as cute. Damn.

"No I'm not. I got kicked that night. That's not a heroic thing"

Hearing that, Athrun burst out laughing while Cagalli abruptly stopped her painting. She looked at Athrun with one of her eyebrows raised.

'_I don't know what's wrong with this guy? Something loose in his head?'_

Looking at Cay's serious face, he stopped laughing and coughed a bit before changing his tone to a normal one, "But you manage to steal some time. If you didn't interfere them, Meyrin maybe will no longer be around"

"So, her name is Meyrin eh? That's cute" said Cagalli while smiling to Athrun.

Athrun was almost in dazed seeing his seatmate's smile. _His_ smile was really attractive.

"Err…yeah, Meyrin Hawke" he forcefully get a grip in his mind. He should NOT thinking that his seatmate's smile as attractive. _Attractive_ as praise was acceptable but _attractive_ as in gorgeous, eye-catching and lovely should NEVER crossed his mind.

"Girlfriend?"

She literally could hear her own mind scoffed at her nosey-kind-off question but she shrugged off the thought and assured herself that her question was on the basis of her concern. Or maybe, to feed her curiosity.

"Nope, but she's important to me. I have no little sister and she is there to fit the role, I guess"

"Owh…so basically you two grown up together, is it right?" replied Cagalli. Somehow she felt relieved for unknown reasons. What the heck with herself?

"Yeah...are you sure you don't want to ask anything about that night?"

"Well…that's not really important. What's more important is everybody is safe and happy ending"

"If you say so, but it still not a happy ending" he sounded gloomy.

Cagalli looked at his face and noticed that he looked like in grief. So Cagalli put aside her roller, squatted near him and patted his back several times. She remembered that her father once had said to her, that it could make others felt better.

"_Daijoubu…daijoubu…"_ said Cagalli while patting Athrun's back lightly. Athrun gradually smiled at her and looked better than before.

"… What's that?" said Athrun. He never heard of that foreign word before.

"Hehe…that? It's kind of a sacred word for me. When I'm feeling worried or nervous, I always say that to calm myself. It means _'It's okay'_. Its ninety percent works…well, at least to me"

"Yeah… that works for me too. I feel a lot better now, thanks. Hey…you should stop calling me Zala. I have my own name you know"

"Ok, Athr…" she wanted to said more but stopped when she caught Shinn's figure walking towards them with a bunch of foods in his hand. Cagalli smiled as she was already hungry and her stomach needed to be feed.

"Cay! Here's your bread" said Shinn while tossing her bread and Cagalli deftly caught it. Shinn squatted between Athrun and Cagalli while looking at their work.

"So, you decide to be a janitor too huh?" said Shinn to Athrun.

"I just help him a little bit. Am not I prince charming? I just helping my fellow people" said Athrun with a smile on his handsome face

"So…now I'm your humble people?" Cagalli raised her eyebrows and glared at the both of them, feeling a little bit irritated at their jokes.

"You just noticed? You sh…" said Shinn with a grin on his face before suddenly somebody covered them with a sack. Cagalli, Athrun and Shinn struggled but failed miserably.

"Hey! What the fuck is this?" Shinn yelled angrily.

"Let me go!" said Cagalli while trying to punch whoever near her.

"What the!" said Athrun who was also struggling inside the sack. He was determined to punch whoever who did this bad joke on him.

"Mr_. _Awesome women magnet got a Blond Nerd, over! How about you, Mr. Gambling for life?"

"I got the Bloody Eyes and I think our captain got the Gakuen's Prince, over!"

"Is that you Auel? I'll kill you if I got out!... Arrgh!" Shinn yelled while struggling to get out. However, Auel skillfully tied the end of the sack and ignored Shinn's threat.

"What should we do next? Over!" said Dearka while holding his imaginary walkie-talkie close to his mouth. He already tied his sack containing Cagalli inside it. It seemed that Cagalli had stopped struggling and Dearka assumed that maybe she was already fainted in the sack. They stole the potatoes sack from the school's canteen and because the sack was quite old and dusty, it wasn't a wonder for a person like Cagalli to faint just by the smelled of it.

"Let's carry them to our HQ" said Yzak while tying his sack. Athrun was still struggling but it got weaker and weaker.

"Aye aye Captain Mad Granpa!" said Dearka and Auel to Yzak. Yzak glared at them for the nickname that they used to him.

_**XXX~(End of flashback)~XXX**_

* * *

Arthur glanced at his watch again for the 8th time. It was already 1.30 pm and Cagalli should have arrived at the studio but nope! She wasn't here yet. He already called Kisaka to check her at her school and the weirdest thing was, Kisaka said that she wasn't in her school anymore. So, he assumed that Cagalli already went out earlier and therefore, she should have arrived. He was wondering if Cagalli sudden missing was because someone knew her identity as Cagamie and kidnapped her. He shrugged off the thought and hoped that Cagalli was on the way to the studio.

Angels was supposed to record a new song for their single and because Cagalli hadn't arrived yet, they have delayed it for about 30 minutes. And because Meer and Lacus also have their own activities later, they couldn't delay anymore minutes.

On the other hand, Lacus was walking back and forth in the studio with a frown on her face and it slowly began to irritate Meer who was putting some compact powder on her face.

"You should stop that. It's annoying" Meer finally spoke after she looked at her sister for a few minutes.

"Sorry" said Lacus and slowly sat to the nearest chair. She took out her PDA and checked her schedule for the day. Supposedly, after finishing their recording for their single, she had to go to Orchid City at 3 pm to shoot a commercial and then she had to go to Dahlia City for a charity program. If possible, she wanted to record their single as fast as possible but Cagalli was nowhere in sight.

"Why don't you call her? I have lots of things to do you know?"

"Owh...for god sake Meer, Mr. Trine already did that for who knows many times!"

"Well, just give it a shot, I'm tired of waiting" Meer replied and walked out of the room. She decided to go to the restroom because she needed a bigger mirror to make up.

Lacus stared at her twin and sighed. She took out her pink cell phone and speed dialled Cagalli's number. She heard the _'beep'_sound and waited with a big hope that Cagalli would pick it up.

"Hello" said the voice on the other side of the line, but it wasn't Cagalli's voice. It was a male voice and it sounded so weak.

"Err…hello, may I speak to…err...Cag?" Lacus wasn't sure whether to said Cagalli or Cagamie because she wasn't familiar with the voice and she was sure it wasn't Kisaka's voice. And she was wondering why it was some guy answering Cagalli's phone because she was confident that she dialled Cagalli's number.

"Owh…shit, this is Cagalli's phone, why is it here? And where's my phone?"

"Huh?"

"Aahh…sorry, it seems that my sister took a wrong phone with her. She might have my phone with her". He apologized politely.

'_Owh my God! Is this Kira? It must be! Because Cagalli only have one brother right? Owh my god! What should I say?'_

"Err…hello? Err… do you want me to contact her?" Kira started to worry because he could sense that his sister was in trouble again.

"NO…No…its ok. Err…can you give your number phone…aah…I don't mean to get your number phone…Err...I mean, I want to contact her by myself, yeah like that…It's not like..." Lacus felt a little bit nervous because she had a big crush on Kira and never had any chance to speak with him before. She could just let Kira contact Cagalli, but nope! This was her chance to get Kira's number. Talked about luck.

"Yeah…I understand, no big deal. My number is 081-6745329"

"Okay…thanks"

"You're welcome"

"By the way I'm Lac—"

Kira hung up the call and Lacus stared her cell phone a little bit long than she should. Meer who had just returned from the restroom looked at Lacus and noticed her happy face as if someone who just won a million dollar lottery.

"So?" asked Meer.

"I hit a jackpot"

Even though she didn't manage to shout her name, talking to her crush like that was more than enough for her.

"Huh?" Meer was getting confused with her sister's sudden changed of attitude.

"Thanks a lot Cagalli!" said Lacus while dancing happily while looking at a piece of paper in her hand containing Kira's phone number.

* * *

"Achoo!" Cagalli rubbed her nose several times. Some peoples nearby were looking at her as if she was germs herself.

'_Somebody is talking behind my back. I just got a feeling of it'_

She walked out of the changing room with the new clothes that Dearka forced her to wear. She had no choice as her previous clothes got dirty and wet. It wasn't like the clothes was uncomfortable afterall.

As she walked out from the changing room she saw Yzak, Athrun, Auel and Dearka. Yzak was wearing some dark green robes, green turtle neck and he was wearing a black wig. He even had one hair bun on his head and a mask on his right hand.

Auel was wearing some white shirt and black quarter pants. He also wore long black wig and a metal plate with spiral symbol on his head. He even wore grey contact lenses. Cagalli almost didn't recognize them at first but because of the high volume of their conversation, she could guess who was who.

She could see that Yzak who was folding his arms, arguing with Athrun. Dearka was a little bit far from Athrun while Auel was smiling widely with both of his arms folded behind his head.

"Are all of you got a mad disease?" said Athrun while pointing his finger to Yzak, Dearka and Auel. Cagalli noticed that Athrun was controlling his anger as his tone was deep and cold.

"Chill dude, we're just going out to relieve some stress" said Dearka while taking two steps farther away from Athrun. Athrun glared at Dearka and Cagalli swore that the glares could melt North Pole in a second and made Hades peed in his pants.

"So, kidnapping us and forced us to wear some stupid costumes can relieve some stress?" Athrun barked at Dearka.

"Duh…we are having some fun here that is until you explode! So, kindly shut da fuck up..." added Auel. Same as Dearka, he was taking a few steps backwards.

"I don't know you're such a boring person Athrun! Just wear that fucking costumes and we'll win huge money on this Cosplay thing… or are you afraid?" said Yzak challenging Athrun.

"Come on Athrun-_sama_!" said Dearka while trying to persuade him. Of course in his mind, he was thinking about some cash.

Athrun sighed in defeat, "Ok, but all of you owe me big time, and I'm not doing it because of money!"

"Yay! I can smell some money" cheered Auel while punching in the air.

"Yeah, with Athrun in our side, we'll win for sure!" said Dearka while trying to give high 5 to Yzak but Yzak just glared at him.

"… and may I know why I got involved in this?" Cagalli interrupted with both of her hands on his waist. She shot a glare towards the three culprits.

Dearka grinning widely and put his arms on Cagalli's shoulder, "It's simply because we lack some people and besides we saved you from those torturous punishment"

Cagalli shoved his arms away from her shoulder and pointing her index finger onto Dearka's chest.

"For your information, I intend to finish all those paint work, asshole! And I supposed to go…" Cagalli stopped in the middle of her sentence as she suddenly realized that she got a major problem.

'_I'm supposed to record my single today, oh crap!'_

Her mouth gaped widely that even a size of adult man's fist could fit into her mouth at that moment. She cupped her cheeks with both of her hands and squatted. A 'freak out' sweat dropped down from her forehead. Everybody looked at her sudden weird behavior.

Athrun could sense that his seatmate was worried over something, so he squatted near his seatmate and patted his back lightly.

"_Daijoubu_ Cay" he said and hoped that Cay would calm down from whatever that bothered him.

'_It's not Daijoubu anymore… I'm screwed!'_

* * *

**A/N:**

1) Thank you for the reviews!

2) About this chapter, actually I have some more to add but when I look at my laptop, Owh my gosh! It's already 18 pages! So, I'll just put that in the next chapter…huhu… so, what do you think about this chapter? Haha…Cagalli and Athrun got some Cosplay conflict here…hmm…as for myself, I like cosplay…very much. Ok, to clear things up, they're cosplaying Naruto series characters and sorry if I didn't portray correctly or clearly the clothes that they cosplayed. This is because of my weak vocabulary (I admit it…sorry). So, I'll just list here on what character that they cosplayed:

Dearka: Zabuza

Yzak: Haku

Auel: Neji

Cagalli: Naruto

Athrun: Sasuke

3) And one more thing, whenever I put Cagalli, that means it was on Cagalli's POV. You'd realize that** Athrun frequently used Cay instead of Cagalli whenever he was thinking of his seatmate since Athrun didn't know about his seatmate's gender yet.** And I used Cay so that you'll know it is based on who's POV. So, I hope this will reduce the confusion. Uh… this applies to other characters as well. No worry, Athrun will know her true gender soon ^^

4) Read & Review XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny series

**Chapter 6: Hugging a slice of happiness**

* * *

~It's not funny anymore

When you said like you mean it~

* * *

"Come on Cay! Smile a bit! You look like a zombie when it is not even Halloween" Auel simply chortled while stretching Cagalli's cheek.

"Yeah! You look like a person without a soul in you! May I remind you that you are now Naruto! Naruto is a happy go lucky character not gloomy like this!" said Dearka while tying a thin metal plate on Cagalli's forehead.

Cagalli pushed away his hand in a very slow motion and her golden amber eyes slowly locked into Dearka's amethyst eyes. Never in her life had Cagalli felt like to strangle, choke, punch and murder somebody. She swore if there were no laws existed in this world, all of them would die in her hands. Unfortunately, her little wish will not going to be a reality. She folded her fist in her effort to constraint her rage.

She glared at them one by one with her flaming golden eyes. Had it not for her thick blood capillary, it probably already burst due to her fury towards her immature friends.

Clenching her waist firmly, she almost yelled at them, "Why should I? All of you blackmailed me and took my stuff away, and you want me to jump happily like a little pony in the garden? Don't you have any sense of-!"

"Not at all" said Sting cutting her before she even finished her statement.

"We want the cash" Dearka and Auel voiced out shamelessly without having any second thoughts that their answers might cost their lives.

"And I want to humiliate Shiho" said Yzak. Same with Dearka, Auel and Sting, there was no evidence of guilt appeared on his face.

"Don't ask me, I'm a victim" Shinn crossed his arms against his chest. "You'll probably read in tomorrow's newspapers that these idiots died in my hands"

"Don't include me in your statement, I'm different with them" said Athrun while adjusting a metal plate on his forehead.

'_Bastards'._Cagalli gritted her teeth.

'_If I know how to drive, if I know the way to go to the studio, if I have some money to pay for a cab and if I'm not stuck here with a bunch of insensitive bastards…Arrggghhhh!'_

She ruffled her golden hair but abruptly stopped when Dearka smacked her the back of her head.

"What!" she yelled to him.

"Don't do that! Don't you see I'm styling your hair here?" said Dearka while putting lots of hair gel on Cagalli's head. She snorted when she felt the coldness of the hair gel on her scalp and Dearka's hand skillfully making her soft golden hair became hard and spiking up. She looked like a boy more than before. After done with her hair, Dearka took away the glasses on her face. Everybody stared at her disbelievingly and gaping at the sight.

"Wow, we know you look like a girl…but without glasses you are…" Shinn started complimenting Cagalli. A blush formed on her face. Since she became a huge star, she was taught to control her emotion; not to show too much emotion, smiles when she needed to and shed tears when on a certain situation. But, now she was unable to stop herself from blushing. Her classmates, or more specifically male classmates were staring at her as if she was a beauty pageant girl.

"...Beautiful than any average girl…" Athrun finishing Shinn's statement and everyone nodded in agreement. And that made Cagalli's face redder than a fully ripe tomato.

Cagalli stared the ground and the feeling of nervous crept into her. What if she got caught that she was a girl? Well, of course she would get to be transferred to other school and the rest was not important…right?

While she was still staring at nothing on the ground, Dearka took a marker pen and made several lines on Cagalli's cheeks. Cagalli shrieked when she realized at what he was holding in his hand right now.

"Whoa! That's permanent marker pen!" Cagalli took a few steps back, and then she moved behind Athrun and made him as her shield.

"It's obviously not a colour pencil" Dearka made a 'tsk' sound before inching closer towards the scared blonde.

"It's a PER-MA-NENT MAR-KER" she said again, this time she said syllable by syllable. Hopefully, he would back out and realized how dumb he was.

However, Dearka made a step closer, "So? You can wash it off after this"

Dearka tried catching her but she used Athrun as her shield. His body swayed when Cagalli moved to the left and to the right and her hands clutching at Athrun's both arms from behind tightly. Athrun sighed looking at them. He put away Cagalli's hands that were clutching his arms and walked away. Dearka grinned and took that opportunity to trap her between Yzak.

"I'm not letting you put that on…Arrgh!" she shrieked.

Suddenly, Yzak held her hand behind her back and Auel who appeared out of nowhere, grinning evilly and by using his index finger and middle finger of his left hand, he stretched openned Cagalli's left eyelid. On his index finger of his right hand, there was a blue contact lense and in swift movement, he put it on Cagalli's iris. He proceeded the same action on Cagalli's right eye. She blinked several times and felt uncomfortable with contact lenses on both of her eyes. Now she really pissed off and wished to slaughter them right there and then put their heads as decorations on the wall in her living room.

"There you go! We have our own Naruto now!" said Auel cheerfully while clapping his hands but then he stopped abruptly when he saw Cagalli's death glare shot directly to him.

"All of you are maniac and barbaric!" Shinn yelled towards Sting who was holding him down while Yzak putting some extra thick fake eyebrows on Shinn's eyebrows. Then using the same marker pen that Dearka used on Cagalli, he drew a thick circle line around Shinn's eyes. Instead of feeling pity to Shinn, Cagalli burst out laughing while pressing her stomach. Tears of joy escaped from her eyes. Compared to Shinn, Cagalli felt that she was a bit luckier and that made her mood a little bit better than before. Her anger dissolved bit by bit when she looked at Shinn's fake eyebrows.

Soon, Athrun and the rest joined her laughs while Shinn was pissing off like hell.

'_Maybe…Its not…bad after all, involving in this cosplay thing…especially when I got to see their hilarious face'._She thought with a smile on her face.

Cagalli looked at Athrun who stood behind her. She examined him from head to toe and then crossed her arms against her chest. He looked beyond handsome with his hair spiking to the back and wearing a nice dark blue T-shirt. There was no makeup on his face unlike the rest of them. However, he's the most stunning and decent among them. Yeah…while Shinn have a weird lining around his eyes and Cagalli who had 6 lines on her face resembling fox's whiskers, he looked normal and normal for Zala always equalled to dazzling. Nobody would ever think that he was cosplaying.

"And why are you not getting any ugly make up like both of us?" she inquired him with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Because I'm a prince charming and if I look like a freakin' nitwit, we're not going to win. It's not like I want to brag but they're depending on me" replied Athrun in almost 'It's a damn fact' manner. Cagalli snickered while fixing her eyes on this so called prince charming.

"You already brag yourself tons already and since when you care about winning anyway?"

"Since I hate to lose". Athrun looked at her with a smug expression on his face and Cagalli was itching to scratch that smug off him. Her sanity successfully blocked her from doing such thing. She was wondering how Athrun can change personality so fast. When they were having conversation earlier this morning, he seemed sad especially talking about a girl named Meyrin. And now he acted like a different person from this morning.

"Keep that to yourself and don't ever drag me into your competitive attitude, your highness" she mockingly bowed to him.

"Well said shortie" he replied with a slight smile.

"Ok ok…that's it you two. Cay, you need to control your temper since there are many secret judges walking around and your attitude is a 'no no' for Naruto ok!" said Sting interrupting Athrun's and Cagalli's little debate.

Cagalli smacked herself inwardly. Again, her real attitude burst out. She forgot that she was supposed to maintain a cool and calm attitude. Because that was what Cay supposed to be. She already planned since she entered Seed Gakuen to be like that but these idiotic brats were driving her crazy. She never experienced this kind of situation in her previous schools because in her previous schools, everything went smoothly as her previous school life was monotonous.

'_Do I enjoying this?'_

She looked at the scenery around her and took a deep breath to clear her mind. Except some major lecture that she would get from her manager after this, she was wondering… '_Why not…I experience this, maybe once in my life?'_

She locked her gaze to her idiotic friends. Dearka was putting some powder on Yzak's face, Shinn was running after Sting and Auel while Athrun was laughing in front of Yzak and of course, Yzak's face was priceless. A smile accessorized Cagalli's face and slowly, she approached them.

* * *

"OK, another snap Shiho!"

Shiho shifted her position and made a charismatic glare towards the lense of the camera that was held by Miriallia. Miriallia skillfully took a snap of Shiho like a professional photographer. She felt excited when Shiho asked her to take a picture of her cosplaying. She never went to any cosplay convention before and now she was here, she felt very glad that she followed Shiho.

"What do you think?" Shiho asked Miriallia while adjusting buns on her head neatly.

"Fantastic! You looked so close to TenTen" Miriallia replied with a thumb up.

"Is it close enough to win the cash prize?"

Miriallia looked at her DSLR camera and checking the previous picture that she took. A satisfaction smile appeared on her face. "Yeah, even close enough to win the bet that you and _your_Yzak made"

"What do you mean by _my_ Yzak?"

Miriallia snickered at Shiho's denial behavior, "Come on Shiho! Everyone knows that you love him and he loves you. Is it hard to tell the truth?"

Miriallia waited for Shiho's answer though she was pretty sure that Shiho would deny her feelings. Well, through many love books and romance novels that she read, they always said that denial was a hint for your true feelings. And she couldn't wait to sing K-I-S-S-I-N-G song to her and yzak when they became official soon.

"Urggh…shut up! Hearing his name makes me…" she blushed at Miri's comment but then she fought her blushes from becoming redder when she saw the familiar group.

"Well well…if I'm not mistaken, isn't that Miss Shiharrogant?" greeted Yzak to Shiho, or more like mocking her to make her explode.

"Well…it _so__not_ surprise to see you here Mr. Jerkyzak" replied Shiho with the same intonation as Yzak.

"Wow…they're good at combining words" Cagalli whispered to Athrun quietly.

"_Tch tch_... this is just the beginning. They are not called weirdest couple for nothing. Wait and see" Athrun whispered back to Cagalli and she nodded when she heard that. Athrun smiled in amusement when he noticed Cagalli's confused face.

"Hi my darling Miri! How are you doing?" said Dearka while getting closer to Miri.

"I'm doing fine…that is before you came" replied Miri with a crystal clear sarcasm to Dearka.

"Ouch! That's hurt!" Dearka put his cutest smile and faked getting hurt by her comment. Their conversation got interrupted by Yzak's and Shiho's, high volume conversations. Not only them but other people were also looking at them and some of them were whispering to each other. From their facial expression, they definitely have a negative opinion on their groups. Dearka and the rest took a few steps back away from Yzak.

"Huh, from all kinds of character, you decided to cosplay Haku? You and Haku are far from similar. I wish you good luck because you'll need it…especially when you have to pair up with Dearka, such a G.A.Y!"

"_At least you're not cosplaying Lee and having a thick fake eyebrows glued on you"_ snorted Shinn quietly.

"Hey don't drag me into you and your Yzak…" Dearka wanted to defend himself but Yzak clamped his mouth with his left hand.

"Look at yourself, you even wearing pink! Huh! What a loser! Where's your principle of '_Owh gosh, I hate pink and those who wear pink is such a Mainstream WHORE!_" he proudly mocking Shiho and even mimicking the most hideous face and flapping his arms in front of Shiho

"YOU!" Shiho yelled in anger and pointing her index finger towards Yzak.

"What HAHNENPUSS!?"

"I'll swear…I'll swear that I'll win this, bastard!"

"Yeah right, whatever Missy!"

With that, the argument ended with Shiho stomped away from them to her friends.

"That's how Yzak and Shiho show their love to each other…in case you're wondering" whispered Athrun to Cagalli. Cagalli nodded but when she saw Yzak was looking at them, she gulped hard.

"Hey, if you're planning to talk behind my back at least ensure that I can't hear that!" Yzak barked to Athrun and Cagalli. Athrun just flashed his innocent smile while Cagalli whistling unknown song and pretending to see something else.

"Errmm…who are you? I don't think we have met before?"

Cagalli sweats dropped when she saw that familiar brunette. _'For god sake_, _how the hell is she here?'_

Miriallia walked closer to her and her heart beats began to bang her rib cage. In her head, there were various assumptions on what will happen if Miriallia noticed that Cagamie was standing before her, yeah…she was in a deep shit, especially, if Miriallia recognized her voice. For God sake, they just met 2 days ago and possibility of getting busted was over eighty percent.

Cagalli cleared her throat and tried her best to make the deepest voice tone that she could."Err…Yeah…we never met before"

Cagalli noticed that everyone was looking at her with bewildered expression on their faces.

_'Is it sounding too weird? Argghh too late, damage has been done…'_

"Owh, we forgot to introduce to you our new secret weapon" Auel breaking the silence and Cagalli secretly thank him.

"This is Cay Yamato. Our new friend, he moved to our town last two weeks, you can call him 'Shortie' for his lacking of centimeters" Athrun briefly introduced her to Miriallia while wrapping his right arm around her shoulder. Cagalli just glared at him and since when he got the authority to give her a nickname?

"Really? I'm Miriallia Haww but you can call me Miri. In case you're wondering, I'm Seed Gakuen ex-student so that's why I know these idiots. So... you're transferred from which school?"

"Err…" Cagalli gulped for her million dollars question. That's just raising her probability of getting busted to ninety percent. She didn't remember how many school she went through. Wasn't it weird if she answered that she forgot her previous school? Her simple mind just refused to remember her insignificant previous school days.

Everybody was looking at her and waiting for her answer.

"So, that Shiho girl is in the same school as you?" Cagalli tried to divert the topic. Hopefully they won't asking her about her previous school anymore.

"No…Shiho enroll in different school. We met through Yzak" replied Miriallia. She smiled and looked at Yzak with a deep meaning behind her turquoise eyes.

"Owh…" Cagalli nodded. She felt relieved that no one still waiting for the answer for Miriallia's previous question anymore.

"Hey, let's stop our chat here, we need to take our numbers and practice some moves. Especially you, Cay!" said Sting while clapping his hands to get their attention.

'_Damn… today is gonna be a long day_' whimpered Cagalli in her heart.

* * *

"Finally" said Cagalli as Sting returned her school bag.

"Nice job everybody! Haha I can't wait to torture Shiho after this!" said Yzak while raising his trophy in the air. Yeah…they miraculously win. As Athrun said earlier, as long as he was around, they'd win. Then, what the hell was the significant of her to be around?

She dug into her bag to search for her phone and found it. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she looked at the blue cell phone.

_'It's Kira's'_

She flipped it open and what amazed her more, there were 20 missed calls. More than half of it was from her manager and the rest was Lacus'.

_'I'm in a deep shit, they must be pissed off beyond limit'._

She put Kira's cell phone in her bag and hung the bag on her right shoulder. Her mind was thinking various things such as 'what should she says about today? Is it logic to say that she got kidnapped by her own classmates and then forced to cosplay? That didn't sound logic right? But that was what happened today even though she wished that everything was just a dream...or a freaking nightmare.

"Let's get home everybody, I'm exhausted" said Auel while massaging his neck slowly.

Cagalli followed them from behind quietly. She frowned when she reminded herself that she definitely going to get a punishment from her management and some long lecture from Mr. Trine, Lacus, Meer, Kisaka and the worst was Kira.

Miriallia noticed Cagalli's frustration expression even though Cagalli was trying to hide it by walking far behind. The pretty brunette folded her arms and sighed, and then suddenly an idea came to her mind.

She grabbed Cagalli's arm "Hey! Let's take a picture together!" she said cheerfully grabbing the group's attention.

"Didn't we take lots of it today? I'm tired" Shinn whined while scratching his head.

_'Mood killer-idiot'_ muttered Miriallia quietly. Then she walked towards Dearka and made her cutest pout to him and in that instant, Dearka grabbed Shinn and Yzak's arm and arranged them to a nearby bench. Then he pushed Athrun, Cagalli and Auel from behind towards Yzak. He wanted to grab Sting's arms but Sting moved quickly to the spot before Dearka managed to do it.

"Is this ok dear?" Dearka asked with a smile to Miriallia. Miriallia smiled and nodded to him and that was enough to make Dearka felt like the happiest man alived...well at least among them.

"A little bit to the lamp-post everybody" Miriallia commanding them and they unwillingly shifted their position according to Miriallia's order.

"It'll be a three sequence snapshots. Okay everybody smile"

Miriallia and Dearka ran together to the group and squeezed in between Sting and Cagalli and countdown together. All of them were making a peace sign together and put the best smiles that they got on their face.

10…9…8…7…6…5…

Suddenly, a soft and cold night breeze blew. And because there was a daisy garden nearby, some of it drifting in the air and gracefully flew towards them. Although they were shivering a bit because of the cold breeze, they still maintained their smiles and waiting for the snapshot.

4…3…2…

"What's wrong with your nose?" Athrun asked Cagalli quietly when he noticed that Cagalli kept rubbing her nose several time. Her nose was getting redder.

"Say SEED~" Miriallia cheered from her place.

"Da..dais" Cagalli wanted to reply but it was too late

…1

ACHOOO!

* * *

**A/N:**

1) Ok, i know this chapter is short... so, now i'm in the process of writing for the next chapter...

2) Thanks for the review! Luv ya'll

3) Read & Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Chapter 7: Me, You and Him**

* * *

'_I'm wondering if our meeting is just a coincidence or fate'_

'_I'm wondering if it's you…'_

* * *

Asked a small kid what Saturday meant for and you'd probably got an answer that it was a holiday. However, for ANGELS, there was no such thing as holiday on Saturday. Saturday was like a day where they would have to pour every ounce of their energy for their various schedules. The trio woke up as early as 4 am and started their activity with a radio interview, at 10 am they went to Minerva TV Studio to record a variety show for 3 hours long. Now, they were in Hibiscus City Hall for a fan meeting and autograph session before they went for a lunch.

"Owh gosh Mia! You're my favourite Angel. Can we shake hands please?" said a fanboy enthusiastically while extending his hand to Meer. He had a brown hair, lots of freckles on his face, wearing braces and he was around Cagalli's height. Meer forced herself to smile at the boy. In her mind, she was cursing because she felt that her cheeks were getting cramp for smiling too much for that day. Since morning, all they did was smile, smile and smile. And meeting with over a thousand of fans that day made her mood worsen. Of course she valued her fans but she never knew that smiling too much could hurt her.

"Of course" she took the boy's hand and smiled a bit more to him. Feeling content, the boy said thanks to Meer before proceeding to Lacus.

"Owh gosh Rakuso! I admire your voice. Can we shake hands, please?"

"Sure" Lacus stopped signing on a poster and shook his hand. The boy smiled widely and didn't let go of Lacus' hands. However after he saw the bodyguards glaring at him, he released Lacus' hand before proceeding to Cagalli. Lacus handed over a poster to Cagalli and Cagalli took it without looking at her. She was too tired to respond to anything right now and her hands automatically signing whatever that was passed to her.

"Owh gosh Cagamie! You're the coolest rapper ever! Can we shake hands, please?

Cagalli didn't look at the boy and just shook his hand. Then she gave the boy the autographed poster. The boy leaved the place with a big grin on his face. The next person smiled widely, and similar to the previous boy, asking for a handshake from her.

After the fan-meeting ended, the three of them went separate ways for their personal activities. Lacus had a commercial to be shot while Meer had to go for a movie shooting. Cagalli you asked? She was going to meet her scandal.

'_Scandal my ass!'_ Cagalli screamed in her heart.

Now, she was sulking in Kisaka's car and on the way to meet Yuna Roma Seiran. She did remember that cow face. She reminisced a few months before, since Lacus and Meer accidentally exchanged her cell phone with that prick, he had been calling her since then and gossips about them becoming the talk of the town, or made that the talk of the earth. Paparazzi and reporters were hunting her about it. Much to her luck, that Yuna didn't deny anything and yet, he made a statement that they were in a process of getting to know about each other. He even had the balls saying that they were in loved.

'_Shit'_

Now, wondering why was she going to meet that prick? It was a punishment for her due to her disappearance for a whole day two days ago. Of course she didn't mention about how she got kidnapped by her own classmates but since her apology was not acceptable for the upper management, she had no choice but to follow their terms. Dominion Entertainment Inc. decided that, she should make a fake scandal with Yuna. Since she had a mysterious image, her fans were craving for her news update. Arrangement with Yuna had already been made and she wasn't surprised that Yuna accepted the deal without any delay. After all, he was an attention hogger.

Cagalli flipped openned her cell phone as it was vibrating for quite a while in her handbag. There was a message from Meer and Lacus.

'_You have to tell us about your date with Yuna today! I want every detail! ;)' _~Meer

'_Good Luck with Seiran. Anyway, did you bring any pepper spray? You might need it' _~Lacus

Cagalli tossed her cell phone in her handbag and put her palms to cover her face. Kisaka chuckled when he looked at the frustrated teenager beside him. He quite understood about her situation right now and her feelings as he had been living with her since 2 years ago.

"I got an advice for you" said Kisaka while he skillfully shifting the gear of the car.

"What?" Cagalli replied and looked at Kisaka eye to eye.

"Kick his groin if he tries to do something funny"

"You know, that'll cost me trouble later…but that sounds fun" Cagalli replied with a small smile to Kisaka. This was what she really liked about Kisaka, he understood her and he was like an uncle to her. She was glad that when Kira was not around, she had Kisaka. She knew that he'd be a great father for his children in the future.

After half an hour driving, they finally arrived at Onogoro. Yuna was shooting a movie there and he was the one who planned for the meeting. He wanted all the crew there noticed that Cagamie was waiting for him.

'_What a drama king'_ Cagalli literally puked in her mind.

And the worst of all, Kisaka would not be behind her to watch her. She was afraid that no one would hold her if she decided to strangle Yuna. That might happenned, considering the fact that Yuna got excessive hormones in him.

Cagalli get out of the car and straightened her attire. She wore a red long top that went until just above her knees, a thin belt around her waist and a pair of 3 inches black caged peep toe boots. On her head, she wore a black beret with bow accent and of course a suitable sunglasses to conceal her identity. She took two steps forward before turning back at Kisaka.

"Don't you ever tell Kira about this, ok?" Cagalli reminding Kisaka so that she won't witness Kira's rampage on Yuna later. He hated Yuna to the very core of his heart and Cagalli assumed, maybe he had a personal issue about that. Guessed what would he do when he knew about the meeting today? She definitely didn't want to know that. Though she was not very fond of Yuna, she preferred everybody to be safe.

"Sure" said Kisaka while nodding his head and smiling to her.

"Ok, thanks Kisaka!" she waved a goodbye to Kisaka and walked gracefully to the movie crews. They were still in the middle of shooting and no one seemed to notice her yet until Yuna suddenly shouted her name and ran _-owh-so-_ dramatically to her. He openned his arms to give a hug to her and Cagalli stood stiff to accept the hug.

"Owh Cagamie! It's a surprise that you're coming here today!" said Yuna while giving her a bear hug and snuggling on her neck. She was in a huge dilemma whether to punch him or not. Well, she was supposed to make a fake scandal with him so she let him, within a certain limit of course. However, Yuna was still hugging her and his hands started to wander.

Cagalli clutched his wrist without anybody notice and whispered to him "You'll regret it if you cross the limit Seiran"

He stopped hugging her abruptly and gave her a playful smile that worth a million slaps from Cagalli.

"Chill dear, if you want to make everyone believe this scandal, you just have to make it look real" he then winked to Cagalli. Cagalli glared to him even though he couldn't see it because of her shades. Then, Yuna grabbed her wrist and led her to the crew.

As Cagalli expected, Yuna was bragging to the crew and telling the 'wonderful story' about them. She just nodded and when he exaggerated the story (which is most of the time), Cagalli politely shook her head and playfully punched Yuna's shoulder. Actually, she was dying to pulverize him right there but she restrained herself from doing any damage to him.

Yuna continued to act in his scene for his movie while Cagalli sat on the bench to wait until he finished and after about half an hour of waiting, Yuna ran to her and leaned down to her to kiss her cheek but luckily she managed to evade his _attack_, and quickly stood up facing him. Cagalli folded her arms and walked away from Yuna.

"Well guys, Cagamie and I are going for a date. See you later" he said to the movie crews and they cheered for him. Cagalli unconsciously snorted when he took her hand and led her to his purple car. Cagalli waved to the crews before entering his car.

"Where are we going?" she asked lazily.

"Surprise dear" said Yuna while winking to her. Cagalli shifted her gaze on the road. Looking at the road was more entertaining than looking at Yuna at the moment.

"May I remind you, when there're only us, don't you dare call me dear, darling or anything relates to it. Geez…it's just an act so don't get carried away, Seiran" the irritation in her tone was blatant.

"As much as you deny it, I know you love me right?" His chuckles echoing in her ears and in that instant, she sealed her ears with earphones and listened to some rock music in high volume.

"In your dream Romeo" she replied acidly.

* * *

"_PREEEETTTTTTT!"_

"A superb shot by Rusty but referee judges it as offside! How is 'The Warriors' going to take this?" the commentators were commenting on the soccer match enthusiastically.

"Damn! That ain't an offside!" Shinn yelled while standing up and yanking his hand.

Today was the day for semifinals of soccer tournament between 'Onogoro Crusaders' and 'Heliopolis Warriors'. It was a big match and the most anticipated match for both teams as they were equal in terms of strength and skills. And the boys watched the match with sweats forming on each of their forehead. All of them except Yzak were the _die-hard-fans_ for Onogoro Crusaders and they've been yelling and shouting to give support to them.

"Yeah! That referee is fucking bias!" said Dearka, while folding his fist and swaying it in the air.

"Just shut up! As far as I can see, it IS an offside" said Yzak while flapping his yellow official jersey of 'Onogoro Crusaders'. The air in the stadium was getting warmer making him to sweat a lot. He began to regret following them to this soccer match. He hated crowds, he hated people yelling and shouting and most of all, he hated those fanatic fans like Shinn and Dearka who won't accept the fact that their team was going to lose. He did like to watch soccer but he usually watched it at his house.

"How are you so sure? Rusty just don't make offside" Shinn glared at Yzak. His face had been painted in orange which was the official colour of 'Onogoro Crusaders' and on his head there were two small horns in orange colour. He held his waist and demanded a reply from Yzak.

"It is" Yzak replied while folding his arms and rolled his eyes to Shinn.

"It isn't" Shinn retorted while poking his index finger to Yzak's chest. He leaned in towards Yzak because he was standing while Yzak was sitting on the bench and he unconsciously blocking Dearka's perfect view of the match as he was sitting between them.

"It is!"

"It isn't!"

"It is!"

"It isn't!"

"Can both of you please shut up?" Yzak and Shinn turned their heads and saw couples of people near them were glaring at them. Both of them blushed and apologized before sitting down.

"Can't you two make piece to each other? At least on a day when I want to watch soccer in peace" Dearka finally spoke after watching both of them for quite a while.

"That will only happen when Martian comes to earth and suck out Yzak's pea brain" said Shinn while opening mineral water bottle's cap. Then he took a gulp of the water.

Yzak snorted, "Then I hope they pluck out your voice box. I don't see any significant of you using it"

"Martian only comes to earth when both you buried six feet under. So don't put your hopes up too high" Auel interfered and everyone turned their heads towards him. Auel noticed their gazes and smirked innocently.

"Hey they score one!" Auel shouted while pointing his index finger to the field and in that instant, Dearka, Yzak, Shinn and Sting diverted their attentions to the field. Auel got a smack on his head from Sting and Yzak after they noticed his lies. Auel just maintained his smiles while Dearka just chuckled at the sight.

"Where's Athrun? First half of the match is going to end"

"Didn't he go for an important call?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Nah…I don't think so. Never heard he has a girlfriend" replied Sting nonchalantly.

"Owh…and Cay? Have you called him?" Shinn asked with a minor concern in his tone. He didn't like leaving his friend behind.

"Yeah… but he said he's busy"

"Busy? Yeah right, maybe he's out for a date. Many girls have their eyes on him" said Auel with a smirk on his face but then he stopped smirking when he saw Dearka's face.

"For Haumea fucking sake, what do they see on that scrawny dude?" Dearka frowned but his eyes still fixed on the field. He clearly was dissatisfied when his reputation for the most wanted male as boyfriend in that school _* (cough)…after Athrun, of course *_ was getting weaker day by day since Cay came to their school.

"What? You think you…" Yzak stopped when he heard peoples were yelling and screaming not too far from their spot. He turned his head towards the direction of the noise and his eyebrows twitched looking at the mass of people who started to run towards a certain direction.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh! It's Cagamie!" a boy behind their seat yelling and then running towards the direction where people were gathering. Then, more and more people started to leave their spot and head to the same direction.

"Wow this is my lucky day!" Dearka screamed and he immediately jumped out of his seat and ran towards the crowds. Shinn, Auel, Sting and Yzak instantly followed Dearka from behind and each of them were taking out their cell phones to take Cagamie's picture.

"Haha! Mayu is so going to be jealous" said Shinn while taking out his cell phone.

"I'm going to make some cash with her picture" said Auel while grinning widely.

* * *

'_Damn Yuna! Of all places, why Stadium?'_Cagalli held her shades tightly. Since their _grand entrance_, people were surrounding her causing her hard to walk forward. Some of the people were trying to tug her top making her even harder to take a step. She looked at Yuna, and as she expected, he seemed to be content as many people were gathering around them. Much to her luck, Kisaka was not there to protect her today as Yuna told Dominion Ent. Inc. that their bodyguards shouldn't come along in order for them to have a _normal date_.

"Cagamie! Please give me your autograph!" a boy that was the nearest to her gave her a pen but other people pushed him away. People were getting rougher and kept pushing each other and this made Cagalli becoming unstable and almost fell on her butt.

"Cagamie! I'm your biggest fan!" Cagalli's ears caught that familiar voice.

'_Well, that's sound so familiar'_ Cagalli searched for the voice to confirm her instinct. She looked around until she spotted that familiar black, green, silver, blue and gold hair colours. Her eyes widened when she looked at them.

'_Damn it! I knew it's their voice! Heck why are they here?'_

Sweats began to drop from her forehead. She smacked her forehead lightly when she remembered Dearka's phone calls about soccer match that morning.

'_Damn! Damn! Relax Cagalli, you just have to act naturally like you always do'_

She kept smiling while her right hand was busy signing autographs. More and more people were gathering around Cagalli and they were also getting harsher as they kept pushing each other to get closer to these celebrities.

'_Argh! I can't take it anymore!'_

She felt suffocated and decided to run away. She didn't care anymore about Yuna's plan for today. But the crowds were trapping her and she couldn't even move an inch. So, she decided to use the oldest trick in book.

"Look! Flying cows!" she shouted and pointing her index finger to the sky.

Everyone surprisingly looked up to the sky and during that moment, Cagalli made a mad dash as fast as she could towards the exit.

"Hey! Where's Cagamie?"

"Darling?" said Yuna

"Let's find her! She must be around"

* * *

_TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Cagalli cursed her high heels boots for making enough sound to make everyone realized that she was running away. Not very far behind her was a large group of her so called _die-hard-fans_, chasing her with a remarkable speed. Cagalli knew that they were getting closer as the sound of yelling and stomping of hundreds of foots were getting closer and closer.

"Damn! These boots are killing me!" Cagalli whimpered as she kept on running.

Despite running in a pair of three inches high heels boots, Cagalli successfully reached the exit and made a quick turn on the junction. She got no time to think wisely when she jumped into a nearby bush like a real feline. She panted heavily because of the running earlier but she managed to control her breath later.

"Where did she go?" one of the fan in the crowd asked his friends. Most of them was looking around the stadium for her but failed as Cagalli was safely hiding in the bushes at the back of the stadium.

"Damn! I didn't get her autograph!"

"Cagamie! Cagamie!" they didn't give up easily and were still searching for her. There were only two things that Cagalli afraid in this world and one of them was crazy fans. They made her felt insecure and she cherished the fact that Dominion Ent. Inc. hid her identity. At least, no one was following her around in her school unlike Lacus and Meer.

'_That's it! Yuna is going to get a sweet payment from me later!'_ she thought while taking off her boots and rubbed her aching ankles. She whimpered quietly and kept massaging her ankles until she realized some sort of shadow was forming over her. Damn she knew that that wasn't her own shadow.

'_Crap'_

She slowly turned her head to the figure behind her and surprised to see the person behind her.

It's Seed Gakuen's Prince Charming.

"Athrun" she quickly covered her mouth with her right hand. She thought maybe it was weird for her to say his first name, considering the fact that she was Cagamie in his eyes and Cagamie was not Athrun Zala's close friend.

"Err…Remind me how you know my name?" as expected by Cagalli, he asked that million dollars question. Cagalli scratched her head while searching for an appropriate answer, then she looked up to Athrun. Dressing in black sleeveless hoodie jacket with a red shirt underneath the jacket and a pair of black washed jeans, Cagalli swore that nobody would ever looked good as Athrun if they were wearing the same attire.

"Well?" he spoke again as Cagalli had been staring at him without any sound.

"Lac…err…Rakuso" Cagalli blushed as she realized she had been staring at him more than she should. Who could resist Athrun anyway? Even Cagalli's defense system shattered to pieces before Athrun.

Athrun nodded at Cagalli and he suddenly remembered that in his first encounter with Cagamie, she mentioned that Lacus told her about him.

"Aaah…Anyway, what are you doing in the bush Miss Cagamie?" He was wondering why she was here, specifically in the bushes and crouching like a little mice hiding from a cat.

"CAGAMIE? HEY DO YOU SEE CAGAMIE?" a crowd of people nearby shouted at him. They heard him mentioned her name. Athrun quickly turned his gaze to the crowd and some of the people were walking towards his spot.

Cagalli shook her head several times to give an S.O.S signal to Athrun. She hoped that he understood that. Fortunately for her, Athrun got her message and quickly thought a good reason to give to the crowd. He was nervous even more when he realized that they were getting closer to their spot.

"Err…No. I'm talking to a cat here, haha…" a sweat formed on his forehead as people kept staring at him. They have stopped walking towards him but they still have doubt written on their face clearly.

"Aa…what are you doing there Mr. Cat?..._Nyiao nyiao_…come here" he continued to act and gesturing his hands as if he wanted to catch a cat. He hoped that they bought that.

Cagalli sealed her mouth with both of her hands to contain herself from laughing at Athrun. People leave after they believed Athrun's act. Some of them even comment his behavior negatively.

Athrun extending his hand to help Cagalli to stand up and Cagalli politely took his hand. When Cagalli took his hand, he didn't deny the fact that his heart was hammering madly and a slight blush formed on his face when he saw her hand perfectly fit in his hand. He didn't let go of her hand until Cagalli pinched his right cheek lightly and woke him up from his fantasies.

"Ouch…ie" Athrun made a fake whimper and rubbed his cheek slowly. Then he stared at her and wondering how her face looked like without that shades on her face. Her brown locks were in mess, her red tops got lots of dust and leaves, and she was barefoot as she was holding both of her boots in her left hand.

"Quit staring" she said with a slight hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Sorry, it's just rare to see a celebrity around…especially like this" said Athrun while slowly removing one of the leaves from her hair. Cagalli felt her face was burning for no reason.

"I…I can do that myself" she stammered before Athrun managed to reach out to help her.

"Err…okay…" Athrun blushed and turned around.

Cagalli quickly patting her top, adjusting the belt around her waist, and fixing her wig and beret on her head.

"Done?" he asked nervously.

He didn't want to sound silly or acting like a fool in front of her. For God sake, she was a celebrity! But he was wondering why he never felt such way to Lacus and Meer. Then he thought maybe because he knew them since his childhood. After all, one of them was his fiancée.

"Okay done!" she replied in a cheery voice.

Athrun turned to her and she looked more presentable than before, except that she was still barefoot.

"Err…it's just uncomfortable…you know…" said Cagalli as she realized that Athrun was staring at her barefoot for quite a while.

"Miss Cagamie, I think I should go in… got a game to watch. By the way, nice meeting you here…" Athrun smiled to her before he made a step to go inside the stadium. He did't want to cause Cagamie a trouble by staying near her. If somebody saw them both of them right there, they might misunderstood the situation. So, he thought, he better leave. After all, they were not close friend; they only met once at the previous concert.

"Wa…wait!" Cagalli managed to grab Athrun's jacket before he gone further.

"Hmmm?" Athrun managed to control his tone from squeaking in happiness. Gosh he didn't know by himself why he felt happy when she grabbed his jacket. He quickly shrugged off the thoughts and tried to look at her with a normal gaze that he usually did to his friends

"Do you have a car?" her sudden question got him silence for a while. He didn't expect that she was going to ask him that kind of question. He took a look at her face, her expression was hidden behind her shades and he mysteriously and slowly drawn to her.

"Haha…Yeah, lots of them" he tried to be funny but his good intention died when he heard no laughs or chuckles from her.

_'Bad timing, dude…'_ his own mind scolded him.

"I mean _now_?" Cagalli asked him with a hint of slight irritation in her voice. She needed to get out of that place, pronto. She hoped that he get it that she didn't have any leisure time to joke around with him.

"Yeah" Athrun replied while scratching the back of his head and felt a little bit of regret for his silly jokes. He was sure that she already got a bad impression on him for that.

"Can you kindly help me get out of this place?" she used a polite tone while firmly gripping Athrun's jacket as he was the only one who could help her at that moment. After all, she didn't dare to call Kira or Kisaka. Her ears might bleed for their series of nagging later.

"Well…" Athrun scratched his head again. He didn't want to be seen with her since she was a huge star. What would people said when they saw them together? It would create problems soon.

But he really wanted to help her since she was alone.

"Then, How about a date with me today?" Cagalli put a bait for Athrun in case that he felt reluctant.

'_No one can resist a date with star, right?' _Cagalli crossed her fingers and hoping that Athrun will help her. Of course she didn't know that Athrun already decided to help her without any compensation from her.

"Date?" Athrun was quite surprised by her suggestion. He never thought of going out with her. Heck, he even seldom went out with Lacus; his own fiancée. He didn't even remember her last date moment with Lacus which was 3 years ago, so he was not sure what people do on date. He blushed when his mind wildly imagined the scenes of male and female holding hands, eating ice creams, kissing…

"…as a fee for getting me out of this place. I'll pay every cost" Cagalli was still trying to reason out about why he should went out with her in the most logical way she could. She kept looking at the ground to hide her embarrassment for asking him out and this made her oblivious to the fact that Athrun was looking at her intently, with a red face and a wild imagination in his brain.

"Ok"

"Aah…Th, thanks" Cagalli startled at his respond. She smiled as she knew that she'd get out of this place sooner and hopefully safely.

"Wait, wear this" said Athrun while giving Cagalli his hoodie jacket. Cagalli took the black sleeveless hoodie jacket from Athrun and wore it on her. Athrun smiled and helped her put the hoodie on her head. Cagalli blushed at his action and fixed her gaze on the ground. She hated it when he did that… He made her felt safe.

"Don't want anyone to recognize you right?" he said before he leaved her there to take his car. Cagalli stood firmly as she watched him going to his car. She took a breath to calm her hammering heart and as she inhaled the air, she could smell Athrun's perfume from his jacket that was wrapping her body.

She hated the fact that she was getting attach to him.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's the new chapter. I even got a cramp on my neck while typing this. Sorry for the late update. I watched some freakin' sad anime and it ruined my mood in typing this chapter. Owh gosh! I blamed my older sister for this, she's the one who forced me to watched it and messed my mood and made me cried a bucket full. Haha…It took several days to get rid of the sad atmosphere.

Read & review XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed...**

**Chapter 8: Undercover ladies**

* * *

_~If you truly want it, _

_couldn't have you have the world?~_

* * *

Still clad in Athrun's jacket, Cagalli made sure that the jacket's hoodie was still over her head so that nobody in that fast-food restaurant would recognize her.

Athrun munched a bit of his cheeseburger slowly while watching her intently. She looked uncomfortable as she frequently fidgeting and while holding a Roasted Chicken Burger with her right hand, her left hand firmly rested on her head holding the hoodie down. Her head was lowered down as if she was staring at the table instead of her food.

"Hey, I don't think people will notice that you're here. Chill ok?" he said after staring her for good 10 minutes.

She looked up to him. He was unsure whether she was glaring at him or not behind those shades.

"Yeah… right, one mistake, I might not be able to get out from this place. You do know that I'm quite popular, right?" She spoke softly but her tone was sharp.

"Well, Lacus is still more famous than you" He knew that it was a kinda rude statement but he didn't know what made him reacted as such. He couldn't stop making her talk more, he thought maybe because he was amused that Cagamie who he always seen as calm and a quiet person showed a different kind of side to him. Every time she replied, it encouraged him to ask her more.

Her lips twitched as she stopped munching her burger.

"I'm the most famous in ORB" a simple statement from her with a hint of irritation in it. And with that, she took a big bite of her burger into her mouth. Her Pissed-O-Meter probably on the way to self destruct.

"Are you sure? Last time I checked, Lacus won all the votes for the most popular Angles' member" he said nonchalantly while his eyes tried to look passed her.

Truthfully, his inner self begged him to stop but he just couldn't. Part of him was enjoying every minute he annoyed her while the other part of him wanna shot him on the head. He saw her stopped munching her burger and grabbed a chili sauce bottle which was near the end of the table and brutally shook the bottle to force the sauce out. The chili sauce almost fully covering her chicken patty now. She placed the sesame seeds burger bun on it and the chilli sauce dripped out of the patty. His attention went to her nicely coloured nails which were deep red with a little bit of glitters on it.

Wait, since when he cared about some girl's nails?

"Aren't you a little bit proud on your fiancee?" she finally replied while munching her food.

Athrun's last statement hurt her pride big time. She was aware that she was the least popular member in Angels. That was probably because while Meer and Lacus were busy with CFs, Movies and Talk shows, she was alone in the studio composing songs. Most people would only talk about the pink twins on how they were so flawless and beautiful. Thus she already accepted that fact and she was content as long as she could produce lots of songs and contribute for Angels.

"…So? She's your best friend, you should be happy for her" He was provoking her again.

"EXccuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me..! Are you implying me as being jealous?" she placed her burger down all of a sudden and clutched her side waist with both of her hands. She wasn't jealous but she had heard lots of people accusing her for being jealous at the twins. Sometimes she wondered if she should put a sticker on her head that said _'I'm jealousy free'_ or something similar to that.

"Did I mention anything about you being jealous?" He laid back and crossed his hands. His face was full of joy-ness that she couldn't understand. She wanted to curse so much at his face, but she was still aware that they were still in a restaurant so she just stared at him trying to figure out why he turned out to be a bit different than Athrun that she always meet at school.

'_Well… probably because Athrun won't joke like this to Cay. Tsk… typical'_

"Whatever…" she surrendered. She was in no mood to continue arguing with him any longer. But through her shades, she was still glaring at him while being oblivious on the fact that he won't even able to see her glares.

They've been childishly arguing from the moment they started their "date" and it was all happened ever since Athrun making opinions on her outfits that day. Before that, they were really awkward towards each other and the only way to stop feeling awkward was bickering, bickering and bickering.

Cagalli wiped a bit of chili sauce on her lips with tissue and slowly shifting her shades on her nose bridge. Athrun kept watching her and intently examined all her actions. Sometimes, he would try to avert his eyes from her by looking at other people so that she would not catch him for staring at her. She looked so damn attractive even though she covered her eyes with shades and that made all attention went to her lips which he admitted as a the most lucious lips he had ever seen.

But he swore that someone had a pair of lips as luscious as Cagamie. He just couldn't name who, right now.

* * *

"ACHOOOO!"

"God bless you" said Miriallia when Lacus suddenly sneezed.

"Somebody must've been talking about me" said Lacus while lightly wiping her nose with a pink handkerchief. She then put her small white handkerchief in her brown tote bag.

"Are you sure about this? I mean… I thought you're busy today?" Miriallia spoke up. She was quite surprised when Lacus suddenly rang her and talked in high speed. She only caught the words 'mission impossible' from all those speech Lacus made.

"Actually I made up all schedules today, can't help it… we need to save Cagy from Seiran. I'm not really sure why she was forced to go on a date with him. And she won't tell me even if I force her to tell me. So, at least as a friend, this is the only thing I can do now" she said while looking at herself in the mirror. She wore short black wig so that nobody would recognize her. She also wore black shades, white tank top, creamy colored shorts and black sneakers. The way she dressed herself today was totally the opposite of what Rakuso normally would wear.

The weather was very nice and lots of people were hanging out at the park. Both of them walked briskly towards Lacus' car that was parked just by the road, opposite to the park.

"So…at least we should know where to head for, sincerely saying...that I'm now clueless. I heard that she caused quite a commotion at a certain stadium-which-i-don't-know-its-name" Miriallia opened the car's door and tossed her dark green bag-pack on the passenger seat at the back and sat beside Lacus.

"I wish Meer was here, she's a living GPS" said Lacus while starting the engine of her car. Suddenly, Lacus remembered something about her phone call with Athrun 2 hours ago.

"Miriallia, you said that Cagy caused some commotion at a certain stadium? Is it true?" she placed her shades on the dashboard and turned to Miri who looked puzzled by Lacus' question.

"Yeah, my friend called me saying that a match that supposed to end at 12 pm ended at 2 pm. Why did you ask? It's not like he knows where she is now". Miri looked at Lacus who was now smiling widely. Lacus laid back, crossed her arms while Miriallia was getting confused at every minute.

"Actually, I was on the phone with my fiancé, Athrun and.."

"Sorry to cut you but I've been wondering. Is it Athrun… as in Athrun Zala?" the brunette suddenly popped a question.

"Err… yeah. Why do you ask?"

"OWH MY LORD OF HEAVEN! I KNEW IT THAT, THAT GUY CAN ALWAYS GET ANYBODY HE WANTS IF HE TRIES! OWH DAMMIT! THIS IS SUCH A FREAKIN AWESOME! HOW CAN I NOT KNOW HE IS ENGAGED TO YOU? AND I ALREADY KNEW HIM FOR SO LONG I NEVER KNEW HE'S YOURS! OWH MY SH..!" she was cut in by Lacus when Lacus put a palm on her mouth.

As much as Miriallia's surprised, it was quite unexpected for Lacus to know that her fiancé and her new friend had knew each other.

"Yes, he's my fiancé but it's just because of our families are very close. By the way, what I want to say is, when I was on the phone with him, he said he was at the stadium to watch soccer game and suddenly he off-ed his phone. I was wondering… If he…"

The pinkette songstress released her palm from Miriallia's mouth and gripped the steering wheel. She shifted to gear 1, stepped on the accelerator and started to drive.

'_Meer was right, stalking Athrun wasn't a bad idea after all'_

"So...where are we heading now?"

"McDonalds...then we're gonna trail Prince Charming's footprints" said Lacus casually.

"I wish I know what you're talking about" Miriallia shrugged at her friend who was now smiling widely. Ironically, it scared her.

* * *

Both Cagalli and Athrun walked slowly into the cinema. The movie had not started yet and the cinema was quite empty. There were only five people altogether including both of them.

The movie title was "The Girl Who Survived" and Meer acted in it as the main character in the movie. This was Meer's 8th movies and sometimes Cagalli wondered why she didn't just pursued acting as her full time career.

'_Why even bother singing when you're too busy acting'_ she thought.

_**'Why you jealous bitch…' **_her own mind scolded her.

_'Shut up, I am not jealous, I'm just concerned about my teammate'_.

_**No, you ARE jealous, blame it on your mysterious image, no producer even want to cast you into their movies'**_.

"I'm gonna cut myself" she sighed unconsciously while putting her right palm on her own face.

"Pardon me? Cut who?" he asked with a very sincere tone. His emerald eyes gleamed in the dark.

"Nothing… Owh hey the movie is about to start" she said to divert his attention to the screen. She shifted her shades on her nose bridge and started to shove popcorns into her mouth. She couldn't stares at those emeralds for too long, she afraid that she might lose a bit of her sanity.

'_This girl won't even bother to take off her shades. She really is… weird' _He thought and started to make himself comfortable by leaning his head against the chair.

The regular sized popcorn box in his right side was still left unopened and he slowly took the popcorn box and hugged it as if he was hugging a cushion, a habit he developed since his childhood whenever he watched TV programs or movies.

Both of them silently watched movie. It was not because of the movie itself was interesting but because the awkwardness was there again. They did manage to temporarily act normal around each other when they were eating at the restaurant by talking anything that was nonsense and arguing towards each other. However, they were still kind off tongue-tied every time they sat in quiet place and especially when they seated next to each other such as in the car, and now, in the cinema where there were only 5 people including them in a very wide room.

'_I should've banned my own mouth. For the sake of holiness, he's Lacus' fiancé. Whatever the heck am I thinking? Owh shit, if both of them know, I'm gonna be screwed for good'_ she kept talking to herself in her mind. Sometimes she shook her head and sometimes she bit her own lips. She kept on thinking on how Meer would react if she knew that she went out with Athrun. That girl had been in love with Athrun since she was a kid and her current situation just made her felt like a fucking betrayer.

Meanwhile, Athrun also cannot kept on focus on the movie and he constantly fidgeting. He felt very awkward since Cagamie was there, sitting calmly and still looking flawless like a goddess. He was wondering if she really was watching the movie or already dozed off to the dreamland.

The movie to him was kinda boring with a _'meh…'_ kinda plot. He rarely watched romantic movies because to him, it was always the same thing. He rather watched National Geographic than some cheesy romantic movies like the one that they were watching now. However, he didn't have much choice as Cagamie was the one who picked this movie because she reasoned that it was not crowded by other people and she definitely didn't want to be discovered by public.

Therefore, through all those 2 hours in the cinema, his time was well spent by watching this girl beside him, well…secretly. He watched her as she tucked her hair behind her left ear, her lazy yawns and her pout.

How adorable.

She stayed in that position for 20 minutes and Athrun was 1500% convinced that she was already fallen asleep.

'_breep breep'_

His phone was vibrating in his left pockets. Slightly irritated at the disturbance, he slid his hand into his pocket and reached for his cell phone. Without checking who was the one that calling him, he answered the phone call.

"Good day Athrun, where are you right now?" the phone caller's tone was almost like she was singing a lullaby but the way question was asked, it was as if she was putting a gun on his forehead and demanding for a short, perfect answer. He knew very well the lady that called him and he could sense that that question laid several other hidden meanings.

Athrun composed himself and try to sound normal as he answered the phone, "Lacus?"

* * *

"Are you sure that we're not invading some other people privacy?" said Miriallia while looking at the GPS. She was eyeing Lacus by the corner of her turquoise eyes, still waiting for the answer.

"You're so funny Miri. No, we're not invading Cagy's privacy. I'm actually just want to observe them…something similar to protecting them. Mother-like feelings you know" Lacus replied with a smile.

Miriallia wiped her lips with a tissue and then putting the burger's wrappers in a plastic bag before carefully placing it at the back seat. "Ok, You mean… *cough* stalking *cough*?"

"Let's open the window. Air conditioner is bad for environment" said Lacus, obviously trying to divert the topic to other thing. Lacus pressed the switch and the windows automatically slide down slowly. Miriallia turned off the air-cond and rested her head against the cushion.

"I don't understand Lacus…"

"In what kind of thing?" Lacus replied. Her hand swiftly shifting the gears and drove even faster. She needed to catch up on time.

"You're engaged to Athrun, doesn't it bother you that he went out with somebody else? I mean, yeah Cagy is you best friend, but still, he's your fiancé" Miriallia tried not to sound nosy but she couldn't help it. People usually would be jealous when their lovers went out with somebody else.

"Lots of people said that to me. Actually I don't mind. I hope he'll found a good person for him and of course I want a good person for me. But of course not Athrun, because he's like a big brother to me" she said calmly. She once had said this to Meer when they were children. Her younger sister loved Athrun so much that she felt guilty that she was the one engaged to him.

"I still can't believe that Athrun is your fiancé. He never speaks about girls and stuffs, unlike that stupid Elsm…AN!" she yelped as her head almost hit the dashboard.

"Wha..t?" she asked breathlessly. She felt that her heart was not in her rib cage anymore. Lacus was so unpredictable.

Lacus looked like she had been possessed by ghost. Her lips parted a bit. Seemed like she wanted to say something but she was holding it in.

"Ki..kira…" she said softly, almost unheard by Miriallia.

"Kira who?" Miriallia looked at the direction where Lacus was staring intently. She caught a figure of a very handsome, brown haired young man, clad in white jacket and a dark blue shirt beneath it. Miriallia assumed that he might be around her age, or probably, older. He was moving towards their direction, and the nearer he came, the more Lacus panicking. Miriallia instinct sensed that Lacus got a big crush on this 'Kira', so she decided to encourage her.

"If you like him, you should at least say Hi" said Miriallia. She was amused because Lacus, a World Superstar gone panic mode over a guy.

"He's coming any minute…" Miriallia said again.

"Hey! Excuse me!" Miriallia greeted Kira casually when he passed by her side of car.

"Yes?" he was shocked because somebody just greeted him by the road.

_'Damn, I'm in a hurry'_ he complaint in his head. He looked at the girls. A light brown haired girl who was smiling brightly and a black haired girl who was sitting at the driver seat. The black haired girl seemed familiar to him.

Miriallia signaled Lacus to say something. Lacus blushed and… "Hi Kira, I'm Rakuso or Lacus…your sister's teammate". Lacus took off her shades revealing her baby blue eyes which were glowing brightly.

"Lacus? It's you? You look…different" he stared at her. Obviously she was wearing a wig. Cagalli always told him about Clyne Twins, about how pretty they were in real life and lots of things. He smiled warmly at her and saw her blushing.

Kira felt like his heart flutters seeing her blushed like that. Finally he saw her in flesh in front of him. Cagalli did say she was pretty and all that but seeing her by his own eyes just made him breathless.

"So… what are you doing here Kira?" Lacus said while trying to force her blush to go away. She tried to sound normal because she didn't want him to know that she had a huge crush on him.

Miriallia just sitting at her place quietly watching Lacus and Kira. She didn't want to interrupt in their conversation.

'_So… the other part of Lacus's heart is in him'_ she thought with a smile.

"Well…you see… my pain-in-the-ass sister lied to me saying that she got a Fanmeeting etc etc today, but I just realized that actually she's on a date with whatever-the-name-is purple haired freak" he sighed deeply. "So, I'm hunting both of them, that freak better not touch my sister. I'll be glad to put extra decorations on his face with my fist if he dares to do so" he gritted his teeth. He didn't like Yuna Roma Seiran, period. What more letting that asshole dating his sister.

"We're actually are on the way to her" said Lacus while trying to avoid putting the wrong words in her sentence. She was aware that Kira got a complex-protective–brother-instinct in him. Cagalli always told her how Kira could swap from God of Mercy to God of Fury in mere seconds if she was in trouble.

Meanwhile, Miriallia's turquoise eyes widened as she just realized something damned mindblowned.

_'This handsome guy is Cagy's brother! No wonder Cagy's hair is brown!'_ she couldn't help but checking on him from head to toe. He was definitely not the first handsome brunette she ever seen but he definitely the most eye-catching brunette. Those mesmerizing purple orbs, his well tanned skin and added with his unruly brown hair, he was a total hunk. No wonder someone like Lacus fell into his charm.

"She's not with Seiran now. So you can rest assured that she is save" Finally Miriallia butted into their conversation. If it wasn't because Lacus was totally into this guy, she wouldn't think twice to seduce him. She wondered if this Kira would like a brunette like herself as possible girlfriend? Heck, someone as handsome as him probably had a long list of girlfriends.

Kira's eyes grown bigger, "Eh? Really? So you know where she is now?" He obviously relieved that his sister wasn't going out with Yuna.

"Of course! You wanna tag along?" Miriallia added. Her instincts telling her that this was the perfect chance to help Lacus to have more time with Kira. Since, her logical mind deemed that Lacus had more chance to be with him rather *coughed* than herself. Well, hopefully she'd get Karma points for helping Lacus.

On the other hand, Lacus was almost gaping openly at Miriallia's invitation. This girl was so smooth! How did she do that? She couldn't talk to Kira properly without stuttering!

"Nice, I'll follow you girls by my Motorbike, wait for me to get it" said Kira before he rushed to his Motorbike which he parked not too far from Lacus' and Miriallia's car.

"He's so gorgeous…" said Lacus, her head resting on the steering wheel as she tried to calm her raging, pounding heart.

"I know…hehehe" Miriallia's chuckled while poking Lacus playfully.

* * *

It was already 8pm and both Cagalli and Athrun standing side by side in front of the shooting-duck booth. Athrun easily shot down all the moving duck while Cagalli struggled to shoot all of them. She only managed to shot down 8 out of 12 ducks.

"How can he do that effortlessly? Damn…" she muttered unconsciously.

Since their arrival at the theme park and started playing various games, Athrun always won over her. She was a competitive person and therefore, she hated loosing, especially to boys. Athrun wasn't unaware about her competitiveness, he knew that just by her looks. Damn he looked pissed. Her lips twitched every time he won, thus he tried to go easy on her but he was still winning all the games. Therefore, he was thinking to try something that wasn't related to games. Looking around the theme park, he made up his mind.

"Hey, let's go there" his index finger pointed at the Ferris wheel. Cagalli turned to look at the direction where he pointed and her golden amber eyes widened.

"NO WAY" she refused in a sharp tone.

"Aww…come on, I promise that will be the last stop. Plus you can see the whole town from up there" he pouted. He couldn't even believe at himself that he sounded so desperate that his inner self laughing at him. Honestly, he never pouted or begged to a girl before. Not even to Lacus. Weird huh…

"I… err…afraid of heights" she said timidly and stepped backwards.

"… Don't worry, I'll be there beside you" he assured her while holding her right hand. Cagalli looked at him. She sighed and after thinking that it would be their last stop she agreed.

Athrun guided her as they walked since she was still wearing her black shades. Although he had talked to her about taking off her shades and trusting him, she stubbornly refused to take it off because she feared that public would snap her pictures. Plus, she just couldn't. Athrun would later recognized her as Cay and that was what worried her more.

There were lots of couple queuing in front of them, so after 10 minutes queuing, they finally got a place. Athrun was still holding firmly Cagalli's hand and guided her into the passenger cab. She sat on opposite direction of Athrun and gripped tightly the side of the window. Athrun just cheekily smiled as he watched her trying to calm herself.

"Why don't you sit beside me?" he said while patting an empty space beside him

"Tempting invitation, but no thanks" she glared at him, forgetting that she was still wearing shades on her face.

"You'll regret it later, it's going to start moving in any minute" he chuckled.

As if he possessed some kind of magic, the wheel started to move making the cabin shaking roughly.

'_Darn'_ she mumbled slowly while forcing herself to move towards Athrun who was smiling widely. He reached his hands towards her and pulled her towards him.

"You'll be safe here" he held Cagalli's right hand softly. Cagalli felt the upward movement of the Ferris wheel slowly and the memories of somone dying crossed her mind. The last time she got in a Ferris Wheel, it leaved a dirty mark in her memories.

She unconsciously hugged Athrun's left arm and it made Athrun blushed unnoticed by Cagalli. Both of them remained silent for about 5 minutes before Athrun decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry" he said shortly. He was still blushing and glad that their surrounding was dimmed because he didn't want the girl beside him to notice his blush.

Cagalli looked at him, trying to meet his eyes but failed because he was looking away.

"Why?" She asked.

"For all rude things I said today. I didn't mean it actually. This is our last stop before I send you home. So I want to end it nicely" he said slowly almost like whispering. He was still gazing at the town's night view.

"Me too. Thank you for taking me out from the mess earlier today" she landed her head on his shoulder. She was tired and didn't want to think much about anything else.

Athrun was a bit startled when he felt her head resting on his shoulder but then he just smiled as he felt the warmness of Cagamie.

The town looked like a dark canvas with golden glitters sprinkled on it. It was a waste if she didn't see this. But fudge that, he liked it better when Cagamie's head on his shoulder. There was this warm feeling that overwhelmed him and he dared to say, no one ever made him felt this way. Oh well… that sounded so much like cliché lyrics of a romantic song.

"Why did you hide yourself?"

Out of nowhere, that question just popped out of his mouth. A little bit of regret crept into him as he thought that it wasn't a good question to ask.

She was still in silence beside him. Deep sighed was heard coming out from the brunette's mouth.

"I don't know. It's a deal in the contract with my management. Plus, people just love mysterious thingy..so... Heck I don't know anymore…..what- am I?" she stuttered. She looked down at the floor as if the floor would answer for her.

"When did you start singing?"

"I'm not really sure, maybe 14? I don't know…I used to play sports a lot rather than singing" she shrugged.

"Then why are you singing?"

"And why Mr. Sherlock wants to know, huh?" she felt slightly annoyed by his questions. Nobody asked her this much, well… except Kira and Kisaka.

"Have you heard 'The Road Not Taken'by Robert Frost?"

Her eyebrows rose sharply, "Once"

"You're that path which no one dared to cross, I want to know more about you" he finally looked at her after bombarding her with questions. It was dark but he could see her face's shape. He was sincere on his last statement. He really wanted to know more about Cagamie, but as friend of course.

"Well, if I was a road described in that poem, it definitely gonna be the creepiest road ever with thorns and traps along the way. You'll die if you try to use it". She straightened herself and not leaning on Athrun anymore.

When she faced him, she noticed that Athrun looked really ethereal, especially with the dots of lights that coming from the town shining from behind him. His dark navy hair was as if fading into the dark, night's sky but his emerald orbs were gleaming with curiosity.

"I'd die in honor" he replied to her with a smile.

'_This guy is weird_'

She made a conclusion that it was natural for somebody to know more about her since she hid her true identity.

'_So, what's the difference?'_ She smiled amicably to him.

"You have a nice smile" he blurted out without thinking again.

That simple praise instantly affect her. Her cheeks tinted in deep red. If only he could see it.

"I have one last request" Athrun held her hands tenderly.

"You said as if it's a dying wish" she slowly took her hands out of Athrun's hands. He was Lacus' fiancee, it was improper of her to let him held her hands.

"Can you sing for me? Anything will do…" he said sheepishly.

"FYI, I'm a rapper. My voice is not as flawless as Meer or Lacus" she tried to reason out to Athrun, but he looked damn adorable with his pleading eyes.

_'He's Lacus damn fiancé…_repeatedly, her mind warned her.

She sighed and closed her eyes, why not? He seemed sincere to listen to her singing voice. She didn't know what to sing but suddenly she remembered this particular song that Lacus always sing. It was Lacus' favorite song and she imagined what it felt like to be Lacus? That pinkette was a perfect being to her. She was beautiful and well liked by most of people.

And who was she? Who was Cagalli?

* * *

_**Shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no **_

_(In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you)_

_**Ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite **_

_(During that time, your smile has faded away)_

_**Are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite **_

_(Now that a little time has passed)_

_**Omoide ga yasashiku natta ne **_

_(Fond memories start to resurface)_

* * *

Athrun was kind off mindblowned by her voice. It wasn't as tender as Lacus' or Meer's voice but it full with emotion and soul. Her voice really suited for R&B and thus, he wondered if she even realized this fact. Probably, she was more confident being a rapper than a singer.

Cagalli stopped singing when she felt a vibration from her cellphone. She quickly fished out her cellphone from her purse. She sighed…

'_Kira'_ she groaned in her mind.

* * *

Kira, Lacus and Miriallia arrived around 6 pm at the Heliopolis Theme Park. When Athrun and Cagalli were still watching movies, Lacus called Athrun saying that she knew with whom he was with and said that she was grateful that Athrun saved Cagamie from Yuna. So, she suggested Athrun to go to the Heliopolis Theme Park if he didn't know where to go next, and he replied with 'OK'.

How easy.

Oblivious to Athrun, Lacus planned this for her sake too. She got two aims; Spying Athrun and Cagalli while strolling with Kira, well of course Kira also unaware about Lacus' intentions. Heck, if Miriallia wasn't a good chatter, she might forget about her being. She was a good chatter too but it seemed like couldn't speak properly if it was Kira. She was afraid that she'd say something stupid.

Kira walked in between Miri and Lacus. His mind was wondering about Cagalli, 'With whom she with today, did she get touchy touchy with that guy or is she okay?' He was afraid that the guy would do harm to her.

Cagalli was the only blood relative he got left. Their late mother entrusted her to him. More than a brother, he deemed himself as a father to Cagalli.

"Err… Kira, I think your sister just ride a Ferris wheel, should we followed them?" asked Lacus. Her blue eyes were shining brightly. She blushed a bit when Kira smiled to her. Kira politely declined because he secretly had a fear of heights. Of course no one knew about that except Cagalli.

"I think let's just wait over there, until she's done riding that Ferris wheel" he said while pointing at the Shooting booth. Lacus and Miriallia nodded and followed him from behind. Lacus looked a bit disappointed and Miriallia noticed her changed of expression but she just kept it by herself.

Kira watched the Ferris wheel cabins slowly moved up and sighed as he was worried about his sister. Wasn't she afraid of heights too? So how came she just rode that blasted thing?

He ran his finger on his hair and suddenly his eyes met Lacus' blue eyes. He noticed that she was blushing again and then quickly averted her eyes from him. After thinking that it was kind off rude to ignore Lacus and Miriallia who've helped him searched for Cagalli, he approached them and won for them teddy bears each from the Shooting booth. He also brought them ice cream for each of them. Then, he was satisfied when he noticed that Lacus and Miriallia looked happier especially Lacus, as she kept hugging her teddy bear that he won for her. He smiled as his guilty of ignoring them finally washed away. He took out his cellphone and texted his sister:

Kira : '**Hey, sis, in case you're unaware, I'm here. YAY! Now, be a good sister and come home with me'.**

He got an instant reply from her. He smirked as his guessed about her reaction was right.

Cagalli : '_What the fuck are you here?, how'd you know?'_

Kira : '**Who cares? Just come here at the Shooting booth'**

Cagalli : '_I'll jump down to you, happy?'_

Kira :'**Yes, I'm fine with that'**

Cagalli :"_Fuck you, I'll just ask him to drop me at office. How about that? I'll be busted if he saw you'_

Kira :'**Who's him?'**

Cagalli :'_Your granpa's cousin'_

Lacus and Miriallia were distracted from a mini game that they played as they heard Kira's chuckled not far away from them. Lacus walked to Kira and watched him smiling while looking at his cell phone.

"Cagy sent something?"

"Yeah, she said my granpa's cousin gonna drop her at Dominion Inc Office, so I better start moving now" he said as he put his cell phone into his pocket. He stepped closer to Lacus, hugged her tightly and whispered to her.

"Hey, thank you for leading me to my sister. I appreciate it very much" then he released his hug and looked directly at her face which now was blushing madly.

"You're very kind Lacus, and you to Miri" he added while peering behind Lacus to face Miriallia. Miriallia was a bit startled but then she nodded and smiled to him.

And with that, Kira walked away from them and waved his hands as he began to disappear from the girls' view.

"He's a nice person" Miriallia suddenly spoke while poking Lacus's left arm. Lacus smiled and hugged her Teddy bear that Kira gave her.

"Yes, he is"

* * *

The clock hit 9.45 pm and the surrounding was very dark with only road lights keeping the place a little bit of light. Athrun parked his car right in front of a very tall building.

_'Dominion Inc. Heliopolis Office_' he read it in his mind. He quickly got out off the car and opened the car's door for Cagalli. Cagalli curved a smile on her face for him and carefully got out of his car. Both of them walked side by side silently to the building's entrance. Athrun felt a bit sad in his heart but he didn't know why.

'_Maybe because every parting is painful. And I had such a good time with her'_ he thought.

He watched her walked slowly as she brushed her long brown locks with her finger before she turned to face him. Because the surrounding was a bit dimmed, she looked emotionless.

_'Maybe because she's tired'_ Athrun tried to coax his heart.

"I think this is it for today" she said in a calm tone with a little smile on her face. Something in her felt a bit sad, but she cannot show it in front of him.

"Well… yeah…" he said while trying to think a better word to describe how he enjoyed their 'date' today. His fist tightened as he was thinking that maybe he should invite her to go out with him some other days. As a friend of course.

Unfortunately, their farewell for that day ended up with just a smile from both.

He walked to his car and slowly drove away from the building. He took a glance of Cagalli through his side mirror and saw that Cagalli's figure was still there, standing at the building entrance. A painful smile crept on his face as he drove away from the place.

* * *

A/N: owh my G… sorry for the delay of this chapter. Actually I lost my password to this site =_='' and of course some other reasons...

1- Miriallia and Kira haven't met yet until this chapter

2- The bold-italic letters represent the other inner thoughts of the characters. You know what I mean right? LOL even I myself always have this in my mind, always scold me to no end *sigh* /bricks myself..

3- **Bows down for my grammatical errors**

4- Uhm... Review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Gundam Seed series**

**Chapter 9: Girl's Chest**

* * *

_~You don't know me_

_you'll never know me~_

* * *

"Boo yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" yelled Dearka excitedly while being oblivious that the crowd at the school's canteen was looking at him.

"Calm the fuck down dude, don't let your ape-instinct taking over you" said Shinn while glaring at him.

"Haumea Lord, tell me which zoo did this ape escaped from?" Yzak who sat opposite of Dearka shook his head while carefully used his red coloured chopstick to stir the noodles in his bowl. He started to eat and decided to ignore Dearka who still chatting endlessly.

It was recess time, so the whole gang except Athrun who usually eat their lunch at the rooftop decided to hanging out at school's canteen since Cay and Kira were so eager to try canteen's food. The twins' faces looked so surprised when they mentioned that Spicy Deluxe Chili Splatter Volcano Curry Noodles was a special menu on Monday. Not many people wanted to try that menu that it became a legendary food in their school. Every human who brave enough to try the legendary curry would shed tears after one spoon of the curry itself.

However, the twins proved to them that they were untouchable to the spiciness of the curry. They slurped the curry to every single drop and their face looked so content, heck, they even ordered for the second bowl of the same menu. Both of them who sat side by side continued to shove the food into their mouth and ignoring the rest of them.

Dearka leaned onto the chair and put the 'genius' face and a smirk across his lips. "I knew it all along that Mia's boobs are all fake, I don't need some reporter to put that in the articles for me to figure it out"

"Genius" said Sting shortly as he nodded and then continued to eat his fried rice. Then he gestured his left hand to the blond in front of him to pass him some salt. He actually didn't really care about Idols' life anyway, but since all of his friends are into that, so he just gotta fit in the crowd. He sensed that his little blond friend in front of him who was eating without a care of the world was just like him.

"I'm just glad that Cagamie's boobs are real thing, you know… it's THIS big" said Shinn while moving his hands in circle motion on his chest. In that instance, Yamato twins who were enjoying their food, choked. Cagalli patted her chest to force the food to go down smoothly while Sting handed her a glass of water to her. She gratefully took the glass of water from Sting and quickly drank it.

Meanwhile, Kira almost sprayed the curry in his mouth but he quickly clamped his mouth. Yzak was a bit startled and ready to dodge any incoming spray of curry from Kira's mouth. Both Cagalli and Kira were flushed in deep red and glared at Shinn. Shinn who was oblivious about his fault, looked at them while wondering why the twins suddenly looked at him with death glares on their faces.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAID THAT!" both Kira and Cagalli yelled while pointing their index finger to Shinn.

"What? Why? Isn't it obvious that her boobs are like that?" Shinn retorted while his hands move in front of his chest in circular motions again. Cagalli swore that her eyes almost fell out of it sockets.

"At least a C cup" added Dearka with a playfully smile on his not so innocent face.

"Don't even mention that! He's my freaking si..!" Kira abruptly stopped as he realized that he almost accidentally busted Cagalli's secret.

"She's your..what?" asked Sting in confusion. That was interesting he thought, he never thought that Yamato twins ever cared about Idols.

"She's uhm, she's… my sweetheart! Yes that's it, My sweetheart...haha" Kira chuckled nervously. He felt that Cagalli was giving him a kick on the leg under the table. He glared at his sister who was blushing in deep red. For god sake, if she wasn't disguising as a boy, he already shred Shinn's and Dearka's mouth to tiny pieces.

Kira cleared his throat while the whole gang was looking curiously at him.

"You see, I couldn't stand it when you guys mentioned about my sweetheart's boobs. NEVER TALK ABOUT HER BOOBS AGAIN. Are we cleared?" Kira continued his preach to the fanboys duo.

"For fuck sake Kira, Cagamie is my sweetie too. But I don't see what's wrong with admiring her natural assets?" said Shinn while patting Kira's shoulder. If only he knew Kira was on the verge to explode. And if only he knew that the freakin Cagamie was there, only two seats away from him.

"Fine Kira. We won't mention her Bee- Oh- Oh- Bee- Es again. We'll use other term. How about _meat buns_ sound to you? Is it acceptable?" said Dearka nonchalantly while munching his food, which coincidentally, a meat bun.

Before Kira managed to throw a chopstick at him, Dearka quickly added, "Of course I'll just keep my eyes on my hottie pie, Mia than your sweetie Cagamie"

Meanwhile, Cagalli still kept silent as she tried to force her blush to go away. It was embarrassing for her that she had to listen to her not so innocent mind friends talking about her boobs. She glanced at her chest area which now covered safely under male uniform. She was glad that no evidence of her mounds visible on her uniform and she was assured that she looked like a normal boy. She glanced at Kira who was now flustered and almost revealed that she was his sister. She kicked his leg under the table and Kira winced as he glared at Cagalli accusingly.

"Okay fucktards, shut the fuck up. I'm tired of listening to your unproductive talks about boobs and asses. Anymore boobs word coming from your mouth I'll poke your eyes with my bloody chopsticks, got it?" said Yzak with a death glare directed to Dearka and Shinn.

He heard that Dearka whispering to Shinn "We're not even talking about ass by the way" and following by mocking chuckles from Shinn. Kira swore that he saw Yzak almost broke the chopsticks into two in his hand.

"I'll second that" said Cagalli while raising her right hand. She wasn't blushing anymore but the amount of how much she was annoyed... only god knew. She was aware that she was now disguising as a boy, but that definitely not a reason for her to just let the boys talked about her boobs or any other girls' boobs.

"It's rude" she added. She didn't want to show how much she pissed off about the boobies topic

"Fine, whatever. But I'll continue to whore-ship Angels' boobies" said Dearka nonchalantly and in that instant he got a smack on the head by Yzak. Kira simply approved of Yzak's quick punishment to the silly blond.

"I said no more boobie's words" he glared at Dearka while Dearka rubbing his sore head and put out his tongue mockingly to Yzak. Kira let out a sighed while covering his face with his right palm. Topic about his sister's boobs definitely killed his appetite.

All of them continued to eat and their subject of conversation changed to sports especially about soccer. In the midst of their conversation, the cafeteria suddenly burst with girls' squealing and screaming and in that instance, Shinn, Yzak and Dearka sighed.

"Here come Prince Charming with the armies of maidens" said Dearka with a hint of sarcasm. He obviously was butthurt that he didn't get the girls' attention as much as Athrun and nowadays with additional rivals of Yamato twins, he didn't have much fangirls left.

"Why don't you ask for tips from Your Highness Zala on how to get the girls then?" Cagalli smirked playfully at Dearka.

"Said by somebody who also being chased around by girls" Dearka crossed his arms while staring at Cagalli waiting for her comeback reply.

"I don't even understand why you want massive girls' attention. Just aim for one Dearka, and love that only girl" Cagalli nonchalantly voiced out her opinion.

Piercing golden orbs met smoky purple orbs as both Dearka and Cagalli glared at each other. Kira, Shinn, Yzak and Sting decided to ignore the staring battle between Cagalli and Dearka and greeted Athrun who just came to their table. Behind Athrun, there were lots of girls squealing and taking his pictures using their phone's camera. The whole gang already used to it because whenever Athrun went, the girls would follow. That was why Athrun rarely eat with them as he was busy hiding himself somewhere. But today it was a bit weird that he was approaching them during recess.

"Give a space for me, will you" Athrun said casually while dragging two chairs to the table. Cagalli's eyes trailed every move that Athrun made, memories about yesterday's date was still fresh in her mind. She decided that she needed to be extra cautious from now on especially in front of Athrun.

Yzak cursed silently as he had to move a bit to give some space to Athrun and a red haired girl who Athrun gestured to sit down together with them. As the red haired girl sat down, Shinn stood up and clutched his waist.

"WHADDYA LOOKING AT? SCRAM!" yelled Shinn to the crowds of girls that followed Athrun to their table. He glared at them one by one and mouthing _'I know from which class are you from, and I'm gonna get you if you don't scram from here'_. The crowds of girls moved away slowly, because Shinn Asuka was not a person you should mess with, but of course not without cursing him silently.

"Your fangirls are annoying as usual Athrun" Cagalli smirked sarcastically while shifting her thick frame glasses on her nose bridge. She watched Athrun chuckled and crossed his legs and then glaring at her, clearly he wasn't entertained by the topic of 'fangirls'.

Yzak snorted and continued to enjoy his noodles after he decided that he won't care at whatever else. The girl who sat beside Athrun just kept herself in silent and stared at the floor. There was a pink tint on her cheeks and once in a while she would take a glance at Cagalli before quickly staring at the floor again. Kira was aware about the girl's behaviour but decided to just wait and see because there must be some reason Athrun bringing a girl to their table.

"So, you've return to school?" asked Shinn casually and she nodded. Then girl looked at Cagalli and suddenly she was blushing madly when their eyes met. Cagalli on the other hand was trying to figure who was the girl since she looked damn familiar.

_'Red haired, blue eyes, ponytails, short'_ she continued to examine the girl's attributes in her mind.

"Owh right, I haven't introduced you to both of them" said Athrun to the girl while running his finger on his midnight blue hair.

"That are Yamato twins. Kira and your hero, Cay" he said while pointing to Kira and Cagalli.

'_Hero?'_ Kira was a bit surprised. He knew that Cagalli always get into fight, but that was so a long time ago when she wasn't an idol star yet.

"Cay, meet Meyrin Hawke. The girl that you saved that night" Athrun casually introduced her to the the redhead.

Yzak, Athrun, Sting, Shinn and Kira watched Cagalli stood up gracefully and offered her right hand to Meyrin.

"Cay Yamato, from class 3-A. Pleasure to meet you Meyrin. I've been wondering why you look so familiar all this while" she said smoothly with a friendly smile on her face.

Meyrin stood up immediately and straightened her pink skirt before she took Cagalli's hand into hers.

"Meyrin Hawke, class 2-D. Nice to meet you... C... Cay- _senpai_" she said with deep red blush and smiling dopily.

* * *

It was another PE class and Cagalli sat lazily on the bleachers as she watched her classmates actively involved in some games. Their P.E teacher, Mr. Todaka decided that they could do whatever sport they wanted today since he was busy for awhile and so, while boys mostly played soccer, the girls went to tennis court to play tennis. The day was a bit cloudy and windy as she shivered a bit whenever she felt the cold breeze upon her skin.

"The hell with sport, being lazy is the best" she muttered slowly before yawning. Her eyes still fixed on the soccer field and she rested her chin on her arms. Lonely feelings crept into her as she watched her classmates enjoying themselves. As much as hard for her to admit it, she actually missed soccer. Those days when she was in a female soccer team 2 years ago was still fresh in her mind. But since she became a singer, she barely had time to even manage herself. She didn't really regret it much as she thought that no one could have a perfect live, you owned something...and you'd lose something.

"OMG.. Kira, way to go!' she cheered for her brother as Kira almost scored a goal but instead slipping down and his face nicely met the ground.

"That must've hurt"

Cagalli turned his head to the person who suddenly spoke behind her.

"Excuse me?" she said to the sky blue haired boy.

He was taller than her and he looked cute with the blue bangs swiped to the right side of his head. He stood there firmly with both of his hands in his pants.

"Don't mind me dude, I'm scouting my rival" he grinned widely at her.

"Pretend I'm not here and scout as you please... Auel" she gestured him to seat down and he complied as he sat not too far from her right side.

"I'm gonna show him who's boss" he spoke indifferently while his eyes fixed on certain someone one the field. She followed his eyes trailing on someone on the field.

"Athrun?" she guessed.

"Bingo" he said with a friendly smile. Cagalli nodded and shifted her glasses on her nose bridge. She continued to observe the soccer game between her classmates on the field. Then, she heard him sighed.

"Don't start saying how he stole your girl again. Kinda tired hearing that stuff" she said while yawning. Topics about Athrun and his Harem bored her. She always heard other male students complaint about their unlucky fate being in the same school as Athrun and itwas getting annoying.

Talked about Auel, the last time she saw him was on that day when she was dragged to the stadium by Yuna. She was aware that Auel was Athrun's step brother but she never knew that they were hostile to each other when there was no one around. Blamed her observant traits, one day she caught them ignored each other for good fifteen minutes before someone from their gang approached them and then, they acted so friendly to each other. Of course she was in a safe distant that both of them never realized that she was observing them. It wasn't like she was nosy. It was just she happened to be at the right place at the right time.

His voice zapped out her thoughts.

"I'm not" Auel retorted while glaring at her but then his gaze soften a moment later. Cagalli felt that she had hit the spot. She sighed innerly... another cases of heartbroken boy due to Athrun's massive harem legacy.

"He looked a bit different these days" he continued while his gaze fixed on Athrun.

'_What are you? Stalker?'_ she eyed him as he suddenly blurted it out.

"He had this dopey smile that I hate so much" he added more.

Cagalli thought about what the blue haired boy said. It was already a week since she escaped from Yuna with Athrun. But she didn't really sense anything different about him since she was busy avoiding Meyrin for the whole week. Meyrin would wait for her every time she finished her class and followed her anywhere she went and that was a bad thing. How was she supposed to go to female toilet if she was tagging along? So she hadn't drank much water so that she didn't have to use frequently and that causing her lips to dry badly.

She looked at Athrun who was enthusiastically chasing the soccer ball. They haven't talk together much while ironically he was seated next to her. It happened as he was either busy reading his book or doing the homework while herself dozed off to dreamland most of the time in the class.

"He's in a good mood these days" he pointed it out again. His fingers rubbing his chin while crossing his leg.

"And how is that different? He looked like that all the times as far as I remember" Cagalli stopped herself as she was thinking of something. Her golden eyes widened and she clapped her hands lightly.

"Aaa..h... Meyrin! It's because of Meyrin right? I heard she took a sick leave quite long and she just come back to school. That must've made him happy. Because she's like a sister to him right?"

He looked surprised when she mentioned Meyrin on his face. He turned his focus on the field and snorted arrogantly.

"I wish" he said shortly.

"You got a problem there dude and I can see what it is" she motioned her index finger in front of Auel with a mischievous grin. Auel gasped and his teal eyes widened as he looked Cagalli was about to say something to him. He put both of his hands to his ears. She just caught him in naked, well literally. And he didn't want to hear that.

She opened her mouth to say something to Auel but she stopped when she heard her name was called.

"Cay, get your ass here, as I said EVERYONE have to involve. No slacking allowed!" Mr. Todaka yelled to her from afar. His hands clutched to his waist and he didn't look happy as he waited for her to comply with his order.

Cagalli grunted and slowly stood up. She patted her long black track pants and smiled to Auel.

"Well, gotta go there now" she pointed to the field. Auel nodded acknowledging her and watched her slowly walking towards the field.

* * *

Kira came towards Cagalli and kicked her right leg making her almost trip to the ground. He got a big wide grin on his face and motioned her to follow him.

"You'll be Centre Midfielder ok?"

Cagalli narrowed her eyebrows to Kira. She never played as midfielder before as she was a striker. She ceased her complaints in her mind and played her role.

The game went well and surprisingly both teams were so good that Mr. Todaka had thought that he should request to Mr. Murdoch, the school's soccer team coach to enlist some of his students. Athrun, Yzak and Dearka were already school soccer team's member, so he had been thinking to add Kira, Shinn and Cay into the team. Especially Cay, he looked exceptionally skilful. He looked a bit out of place at first but 10 minutes later, he wasn't just defending but also attacking.

Cay suddenly walked to him and landed on her butt on the ground. "Sir, I want to take a break, I got a toilet call" her hands were on her stomach and she groaned in pain. Seeing _him_ looking like that, Mr. Todaka couldn't help but to let him go. As soon as he gave his permission, the petite blond sprinted to the nearest toilet.

Cagalli looked to the left and right two times to ensure that no one seen her there before entering the female toilet.

After doing her business in the toilet, she ran out from the toilet and used a different course in her way to the soccer field. She walked passed her class but abruptly stopped when she heard someone laughing in her class. It was weird because nobody was supposed to stay in class because as far as she knew every single person in her class were forced to get out from the class by Mr. Todaka.

She decided to peek in and she was surprised that three boys were at Athrun's table. She unconsciously walked towards them forgetting that she was supposed to head back to the field.

"What are you doing?" She raised her voice as she saw one of the guys was holding something which she believed was Athrun's cell phone. The three guys turned to look at her with a very cocky face she had ever seen in her life. Regret crept into her mind.

"Clotho, I told ya not to make noise" the one with light green haired glared at his friend while crossing his arms. He slowly walked towards Cagalli in slowly but intimidating manner.

Cagalli stepped back slowly. _'Serve you right for being nosy. Can't you mind you own business? Crap, how can I escape from this guys? Gosh.. it feel like a deja vu'_ her eyes wondered around the class to find an escape route, namely exit door. Sweats began to form and her heart was drumming violently in her rib cage. Cagalli stepped back until she felt that her back hit the hard cold blackboard.

"Damn, this peace of shit is so sick!" Clotho happily exploring Athrun's phone. He ignored Cagalli's presence unlike two of his friends who were already cornering Cagalli against the blackboard.

"Hey Shani, I heard this pretty boy is quite popular. Even Meyrin have been following him since she came back to school" he said as he took off Cagalli's thick frame glasses and tossed it out of the window. He smirked as he watched Cagalli already shut her eyes.

"Owh really? I think we need to redesign his face a bit. Maybe Meyrin will think twice about him later" He laughed evilly while clamping her cheeks violently in his right hand.

'_Oh the déjà vu'_

Cagalli shivered as she knew what they would do. They won't spare her for she saw them stealing Athrun's phone. But she won't back down. Her right hand slowly reaching for chalk duster that wasn't too far from her. As soon as she got a grab of the chalk duster, she threw it to Shani's face causing his eyes to close due to chalk's dust that went straight into his eyes while Orga, the other bullies was caught in surprise as he watched his friend cried in pain.

'_Fuck'_

She hissed and gathered her will to lounge at the guys.

* * *

It was already 5pm and everyone bid goodbye to each other. Athrun was a bit disappointed that Cay didn't show up after he took off. Friend or not, he wasn't fond to slackers. He packed his things in the bag and walked lazily to the gate before stumbled into a figure.

"Kira?"

He got a worried looked across his face and he wasn't moving an inch from the place he was standing.

"Not going home yet?" Athrun asked in concern.

"I'm just worried about Cay. He haven't called or texted me since this noon. Whatever the heck is he right now?"

"Chill, he might already sat on the couch watching some ORB Leagues matches" said Athrun indolently. Athrun wondered why twins always inseperable. Someone should lend him a 101 Twins Guide or something similar like that. He always watched how Kira reacted around Cay. He was too protective on his younger brother. When there was Kira there would be Cay around. Unlike him and Auel, they always have this _'I'm gonna beat your ass off'_aura around them and they couldn't even stand side by side without other people presence. Though Auel and him weren't really bloody siblings, but they did live under the same roof since they were kids.

"Yeah, knowing him, he might already dozed off to dreamland at home" he smiled a bit but Athrun can see from his face, Kira was trying to comfort himself.

"That's the spirit! Now go home and tell him not to run away tomorrow" Athrun patted Kira's shoulder.

"I don't think he'll like that, you know that he isn't too fond of soccer"

"I thought every dude would like soccer"

"He's one of a kind"

"Tell me about it"

Athrun reached his house and waved goodbye to Kira. He entered into his room, had a warm shower and wore a pyjama. Then he lazily walked to his bag and took out his math book and placed it on his desk. However, something bugged him. He grabbed his bag and began to rummaging the whole content in his bag. His sweat dropped, his phone wasn't there.

"Where the hell is that phone? Did I leave it at school? DAMN!"

And with that, he rushed to his closet, took out a brown sweater and dashing out off his room before stumbled into Auel. Auel who was holding a cup of hot choc almost cursed at him and looked bewilderly at him who was now already slammed the front door.

Athrun sighed as he realized that he forgot to take his car's key from his room. But school wasn't too far from his house, he could just went on foot. However, he just didn't have time to take a walk. He looked around and found Auel's bike that was leaning onto one of the benches in the garden.

Athrun rode Auel's bike in inhuman speed. The phone was a very precious thing to him. He saved his late mom pictures in it and if anyone took it, he'd be very devastated.

Finally, after 10 minutes, he arrived to the school. He dumped the bicycle and started searching for his phone.

The phone wasn't in his class, in gym, in the lab or in cafeteria. He almost gave up and stared at his surroundings. It was dark and no one except him was there. He recalled that Dearka have mentioned to him that Miguel still wandering around. And people who've seen Miguel would be cursed. He shrugged off the thoughts as for him, his phone was million years far more important than anything else. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't checked the toilet yet and started running to the toilet.

'_There's no way that a phone can be in a toilet but fuck it, who cares?'_ he thought as he ran to nearest toilet.

As he reached the toilet, he realized that the door was locked tightly. So he kicked the door open, switched on the lights and started searching the phone on the floor. He looked at the toilet rooms. Every single door was left openned except one. His heart was thumping loudly as he was thinking whether to open it or not. He placed his palm on the door and the door slowly openned. His emeralds eyes widenned in shocked as he saw Cay was lying down lifelessly with bruises here and there on _his_ small body.

"Cay!" he shook Cagalli's shoulder to wake her up, but there was no responds. He checked Cagalli's arms which swollen badly.

"Whoever did this to him?' he thought as he carried Cagalli out of the toilet room. As he carried her in on his back, he could feel that Cagalli's was burning hot. Fever, he assumed.

"Cay! Get a grip will ya! You'll be okay!" he shouted at her while carrying her in his arms. He was hell worried as the petite blonde looked almost like… dying.

He placed Cagalli on the nearest bench and put his palm on her forehead. "This is no good" he felt sympathy to her as Cagalli face looked pale. Her lips was torned a bit and there was dried blood on her nose and her lips.

He took off his sweater and started to unbutton Cagalli's damp shirt. It was not even neared the last button when Athrun realized there was something weird with her physique. His instinct got the best over him as he peeked under her singlet. There's something wrapped on her abdomen, specifically from the chest area to her belly button.

"Is he injured?" he guessed as he rolled up her singlet slowly. He was a bit worried because if Cay was already injured badly, he shouldn't even went to school.

The singlet already rolled up to Cagalli's shoulder and his emeralds eyes darkened when he saw two feminine mounds shape that was quite visible despite the wrappers were there to hide it. It didn't take genius to guess what those were.

"HOLY SHIT" he said as he blushed in different shades of red.

* * *

**A/N:**

~Auel and Athrun are stepsibling. So, Auel kept Neider as his surname.

~So, yeah it took 9 chapters to make Athrun discovered Cay is a girl...

~Miguel again... after his last appearance in chapter 3. You probably figure out who he actually is.

~ Read & Review?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed~**

**Chapter 10: Ignorance is bliss**

* * *

~_'I laughed and cried inside'_

'_Without looking into your eyes, I'm waiting endlessly'~_

* * *

"Cherry is the best eaten with ice cream"

"What are you joking? She would definitely like to eat it with strawberry cake"

"Oh My Gosh! that's horrendous!"

"Better than you idea of letting her to eat it with ice cream, sick people can't eat ice cream!"

Everything looked blurry as I opened my eyes. My sore body seemed like lying on a soft cushy thingy that I guessed was a bed. I brought myself up and stared at two pinkette in front of me. It took a gawddamn 5 minutes for me to recognize them.

* * *

Lacus and Meer were in the middle of sibling fight that they haven't noticed Cagalli was staring at them for 10 minutes. If Cagalli hadn't stood up and fell on her way to the bathroom the pink twins would never realized that Cagalli already woke up from her 3 days slumber.

"CAGY!" both Clyne twin jumped towards Cagalli and hugged her tightly. Cagalli who was still in daze ran her hand on her scalp and massaging her head. Meer ruffled her blond hair and looked at her worriedly. She pried away Meer's hands slowly and looked at their worried faces. Something inside her asking 'WHY? WHAT HAPPENED? OR DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?'

"You've been sleeping for 3 days! We're so worried when we heard that you got beaten in your school" said Lacus with sincerity in her eyes. Tears brimmed in her eyes when she looked at her blonde friend, she wished that Cagalli wouldn't look at the mirror on how she looked like. Lacus remembered that Dominion Inc had given them a week rest. And for Cagalli, two weeks rest have been given to her to ensure all her bruises fully healed before resuming their schedules.

Cagalli finally recalled what happened that day. Her mouth was hanging wide when she remembered that she got beaten pretty bad and dumped in the male toilet. She couldn't really remember what happened afterwards. Everything was pretty much blurred but she remembered that at one time she felt her body was floating or getting carried by something.

"Cagy, since your fever are now gone, what do you like to eat? I'll cook some for you"

"Ugh no thanks, I don't think my appetite kicked in yet" she looked around at her room. She tried to think on how she ended up in her room. Probably the warden or school's cleaner found her in the toilet and called Kira. Uh huh, that was the most logical thing that could happen.

"Don't you guys have schedule to attend?"

"Duh... We can't perform without you" said Meer while crossing her arms. Lacus nudged Meer and giving her knowing look.

"She meant that all of our individual activity already done and by the way we got a week break while you got two weeks break to heal completely".

Cagalli examined both of the pink heads. Was her fever finally taken off to an infinite level that something was definitely wrong with both of them? Lacus was wearing Meer's sexy purple top with sky blue miniskirt and...errr...glasses?

Meanwhile Meer was wearing Lacus's creamy pink one piece dress. She never saw Lacus and Meer exchanging clothes before as both of them have different taste in fashion. So, why now?

Meanwhile, being oblivious to Cagalli's stares towards them, Lacus and Meer kept pouring her gossips that happened while she was in bed, recovering.

"Your red haired friend was here almost every day"

"I don't like that kid, she's too cosy with Athrun. And what's up with ponytails…so…outdated"

"You can't hate her forever Meer, she's a nice girl. She's like a sister to him"

"Sister my lovely ass. She's a whore hiding in a fucking ass, maiden facade"

"Watch you language, you'll taint my name"

"Hahaha funny, it's only us here" Meer crossing arms and glared at Lacus. "Wearing your clothes was like wearing a saint robe, and I ain't a saint." She smirked.

Lacus' mouth was opened slightly and her eyes were glaring at her sister. '_How dared she say that!'_

"Well I felt like a cheap slut wearing yours" there she said it.

Lacus swore that the only person who got the nerve to test her patience was Meer. She clutched her waist with both of her hands and waiting for a comeback from her sister. Meer was fuming in red and clenching her fist in her efforts to control whatever the urge in her to strangle her sister. And Cagalli was there, staring in silence at the pink twins. She reminded herself so long ago that whenever the pink twins were at each other's throat, the best thing to do was to stay away in a save perimeter and kept silence.

"Lunch is ready!" Kira suddenly appeared on Cagalli's door with a smile on his face. In that instant, Lacus and Meer immediately stopped their bickering and nodded to Kira. Lacus tried to put a smile on her face while Meer acted like nothing happened, sat on Cagalli's bed crossing her legs.

"I'm glad you're awake now Cagalli. Wash yourself and we can have breakfast together" Kira walked to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before ruffling her hair. He smiled to the Clyne twins before closing the door slowly. After Kira went out of the room, the atmosphere in the room was in dead silence. Lacus and Meer refused to look at each other face while Cagalli faked a cough to break the silence. The pink twins turned their attention towards Cagalli and felt a bit guilty that they fought in her room.

"You heard him Cagalli, go shower and let's have a lunch together" said Meer while stood up from Cagalli's bed and pushed Cagalli towards the bathroom.

"Fine" she answered before shooing the pink twins out of her room.

Cagalli stepped into her bathroom lazily and close the door behind her. She took her red toothbrush, put toothpaste on it and watched herself in the mirror while brushing her teeth. Her blond hair was longer which she determined to cut it later, her bruises were there, on her arms, on her stomach and on her right cheek which reminded her, faces of her attackers and it stung a lot, both the injuries and her pride. There was a big square shape of cotton plastered on her left cheek. It felt sore whenever she brushed her left side teeth.

After she done her shower, she quickly put on her red top and ¾ brown pants before walking lazily to the dining room. Meer was busy helping Kisaka sorting out the plates and cups, while Lacus helping out Kira with the dishes. As soon as she arrived at the table, she swiftly dragged a chair and sat down. She looked at the foods that were served in front of her. Salad, Steamed Fish, Rice, Mushroom soup and a jug of lemonade.

"Kira, I hate you" she blurted out while looking at her food in hollow.

"Well, you're still recovering and I can't allow you to eat oily and unhealthy food" he shrugged while dragging out the chair before sitting comfortably on it.

Meer who was busy scooping the rice into the rice bowls, secretly eyeing Cagalli and Kira. The atmosphere was a bit tense as Kira and Cagalli were busy exchanging glares towards each other. After done scooping the rice into the bowls for everyone, Meer sat down next to Cagalli facing Lacus who sat opposite to her.

They all ate silently before Kisaka asking Cagalli the question that everyone dying to know.

"By the way Cagalli, who're the guys who injured you like this?" Kira and Kisaka stared at Cagalli waiting for the question to be answered.

"Some guys" she said shortly.

"Be specific" Kira munched his salad slowly, while his violet eyes fixed on her.

"No Kira, I won't tell you and that's it"

"Tell me" Kira asked again and Kisaka patted his back to calm him down.

Cagalli knew that if she told him, Kira would go on rampage and she didn't feel like encouraging her brother to go on rampage. Whatever that already happened, just let it be. She was here, breathing and alived. Who cared?

When the lunch was over, the pink sisters gave Cagalli a bear hug before slowly walked to the entrance. Kira already walked to his room and knowing that, Cagalli halted the twin from marching out of her apartment.

"Spill it out now" she demanded.

"What? I don't understand" said Lacus while tucking her long pink hair behind her ears while Meer was looking very nervous.

"Should I say it? Both of you pinky head had switch role. Am I right?" Meer and Lacus gasped as they were caught right on the spot.

"I am not Sherlock or some kind of telepathy gifted human to know that"

"Is it obvious?" Lacus looked anxiously at Cagalli.

"Duhh... Meer that I knew never touch a spatula what more serving foods" she added. "W-H-Y" Cagalli spelled it all out. She crossed her arms and tapping her foot.

"Mutual benefits" Lacus said nervously. She turned her gaze towards the floor, she was a bit afraid if Cagalli hated her for that. Both the pink twins have been exchanging identity for a week already.

Meer leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "Lacus get what she wanted and I get what I wanted" she gave Cagalli a smirked.

"I'm free from any engagement and Meer will get to marry Athrun. Everyone will happily ever after. Please Cagalli, I hope you will understand our decision" Lacus held Cagalli's hands and pleaded for her blessing. Cagalli just lost in thoughts, she didn't know what to say.

Three of them still stood on their places for about 5 minutes in silence before the pink sisters slowly walked towards the elevator and when the pink twins were in the lift, Cagalli managed to shout something to them.

"ALL THE BEST CLYNES!" she smiled encouragingly.

If that what they thought the best for them who was she to disapprove?

Cagalli saw them looking shocked and smiled before the lift's door closed. She watched them disappeared from her view before closing the door.

* * *

"Here" Cagalli handed Athrun his cell phone.

Her seatmate was looking at her with widened eyes. They were currently in the physics class and Cagalli suddenly shoved him his cell phone that had been lost a week ago.

"I know that you already have a new cell phone now, but I don't have a reason to keep it" she said slowly while fixing her gaze on her book.

Athrun strangely had been avoiding her. She realized that but she didn't know why. It wasn't like they were closed before, but still, at least they spoke to each other and Athrun had always help her in math. But now, he kept silent all the times, and he even shifted his seat to the end of his table causing a huge gap in between them. And what hurt her so much was, he blatantly ignored her whenever she tried to start a conversation.

She felt lonely.

'_Fuck it'_ she cursed in her mind.

She decided that she would ignore him too and since when she longed for a close friend? Cay was fake, and would disappear in the next 2 months. There was no need for her to be deeply involved in such thing as friendship.

Athrun reached his hand for his cell phone and examined it. It looked same as ever except that it was already went out of battery. He felt guilty. All this time he had been avoiding her after realizing that she was a girl. And here she was returning his precious belonging. He muttered a thank you slowly and she nodded acknowledging him.

* * *

Cagalli sat down on the floor and leaned against the cold wall. She gazed at the calming scenery around her and took one deep breath to calm herself. Her stomach was grumbling for she hadn't eaten anything yet. It was recess time but rather than eating with Kira and the gang, she escaped herself and hiding at one of school's garage.

The place was separated from other school buildings so students rarely passed by there. She rubbed her emptied stomach and looked at the blue sky while wondering why she even hid in the first place? She remembered the event that happened in her physics class. He said 'thank you'

He. Said. Thank you. To. Her.

She was feeling confused right now. Two words of gratitude from him were able to make her heart jumped in...joy?

Why was she felt happy?

He ignored her for days and she already decided not to care about him anymore but now why was she here thinking about him. Feeling confused? Guilt? Mad? Frustration? ... happy?

She reached her left blazer pocket and took out her cellphone. She opened her contact list and quickly typing the alphabet "N".

She would call him. Whenever she felt lost or confused, he would always be there to advise her. She waited quite a while for the other line to pick up her call. She almost ended her call when a suddenly she heard a soft voice answering her call.

'_About time...'_

"Hello Cagalli. How've you been doing now?" a calm, male voice greeted her.

Cagalli smiled, she always deemed that he was the better version of Kira. Calm, wise and warm. Except that he was neither her sibling nor her relative. He was her ex-boyfriend.

"Nicol!" she cheerfully said his name.

"Yes darling" he chuckled.

Still the same old Nicol. They already broke up last year after two weeks Boyfriend-Girlfriend relationship. Lacus was the one who insisted them to get to know each other. She said that for a composer to create a love song, they needed to experience the 'love' itself. She didn't know what kind off sorcery Lacus casted on her that she instantly agreed to her idea. They ended up 'liking' each other presence and decided to call it official before then, deciding that they were better as friend and broke up.

"Drop the darling thingy, my ears bleeding green right now" she smiled.

He was one of her trusted friend. Heck, she even trusted him more than Lacus and Meer.

"Yeah, I almost ...emm..puke?"

"Language Nicol, language" she unconsciously pointing her index finger as if Nicol was in front of her.

"Said by someone with vast vocabulary of curses" he paused. "So...it's not like I don't like you calling me, but this better be good. I got a date with my music sheets right now"

"Not again Nic, your friend here is calling and you ask her to speed up because of your music sheets! Eff you!"

"Okay okay! I'm joking! So... err... I'm listening now"

"Okay, I'll tell you a story and you have to figure it out for me"

"O...kay"

"Lately..." she paused, "Kira went to a date with Lacus. They don't know about each other much but one day, Lacus and Kira went out together and through that *coughed* date, Lacus seemed to be 'interested' towards Kira. I mean all this time she thought Kira was kinda narcissistic. He's like_'Omg I'm handsome, bitches like me'_but actually he kinda nice in person, minus his tendency to make Lacus lose her temper. They get along naturally in 'friendship parameters' since then. However, Kira suddenly avoided Lacus. He won't talk to her, he moved away instantly when she walked towards him. And when she tried to hold a conversation, he either shrugged it off or said 'cool'. So... Lacus decided to payback and ignore him"

"So, what's the problem?" Nicol tried his best to hold his laughter. Obviously, it was Cagalli's story. Since when Lacus went out with Kira anyway?

"Lacus is hurt, emotionally... I think. Feeling confused, angry, upset all mixed up in one package... I guessed"

"Do you think Lacus know why Kira avoided her?"

"If I _*coughed*_ she knows, she won't asked me to ask your opinion genius"

"Kira must be one of her important friend that she felt like that. I mean why chasing something that ran away from you unless it's very important to you?"

"because..." Cagalli's eyes wondered to the distant in her search for an appropriate answer.

"Communication is the key. Let Lacus talk to him. Ask him why"

"What if Kira run away?"

"Catch him. Tie him on a tree or do something to make him listen" he chuckled.

"I don't know why I wished everything back to normal" she sighed. "Thanks Nic, I know I can count on you"

"You're welcome and er... Goodluck!" and he ended the conversation with Cagalli was blushing after realizing that Nicol already figured out that it was her story.

Cagalli smiled as she put her cellphone in her blazer pocket. _'I'm sorry Nic, but I need to let this out first'_

She stood up and put her hands near her mouth.

**"FUCK YOU ZALA! I HATE YOU BLUEBERRY HAIRED FREAK! I HOPE YOU'LL TRIP AND FALL DOWN INTO THE SEWER YOU PIECE OF BABOON ASS!"**

She smiled ear to ear with a huge satisfaction written all over her face.

"That's not nice"

She swore her heart skipped several beats already_. _

_'Okay earth, it's about time you swallow me now'_ her sweats dropped.

She heard footsteps sound that was nearing her. She completely forgot what Nicol had told her before. What Nicol said to her by the way? Communication? Eff her luck, Eff her damn fate, Eff everything...

'_Run!'_ her mind shouted at her and she complied as she quickly made a move to run away but a firm grip on her right wrist held her from escaping. Her heart was drumming crazily in her ribcage and she didn't dare to look at her right side. He was there at her right side. His hand that was gripping her wrist was cold.

"So... I'm a baboon ass" he said calmly.

"..."

"...and also a blueberry haired freak. Anything else to add?"

She sighed, "Fine! I'm sorry!" she shouted as she turned around to face him. But something cold touched the tip of her nose. Her eyes widened.

_'Ice cream?'_

He looked amused and a small smile decorated his handsome face. He loosed his grip on her wrist and put the strawberry flavoured ice cream in her hands. Cagalli who was still in shocked, looked at the ice cream in her hand. Her heart drummed even faster than before.

"Accepted" he said nonchalantly.

"Eh?"

"I mean your apology earlier. I accept it"

"Uh…" Cagalli was unsure what to say. Everything inside her was rolling and rolling.

"Don't say anything just eat" he leaned on the wall while his eyes still fixed on her, watching her every move.

"So, I was right. You're angry with me" she wiped the ice cream that was on her nose with the back of her palm and slowly savouring her ice cream. It tasted good, after all, Athrun was the one who gave it to her.

He kept silence. "Well, now not anymore, even though you called me baboon ass". He smiled a bit while Cagalli blushing madly. Why did he have an attractive smile?

Cagalli shifted her thick-frame glasses on her nose bridge. A habit that naturally developed since she started wearing shades and glasses two years ago.

"Are we friends now?" She asked sincerely.

"Are we not before?"

'_Bingo!'_ her mind screamed to her.

"I don't know... you avoided me" she shrugged.

His lips curved a cheeky smile, "That's because you got a bad breath"

Cagalli raised her eyebrows. How dared him! She was thinking to be civil to him and there he was challenging her into a verbal fight.

_'Wait a minute, is it true? Do I really have a bad breath? I brush my teeth twice a day!'_

She composed herself as she wanted to make things right like it was before. She won't fall into his trap.

"You're Rude" she said accusingly.

"I'm not taking it from people who said I'm a baboon face"

"It's baboon ass"

"Thank you for correcting me"

"You're welcome Your Highness"

Athrun cracked a laugh and walked towards Cagalli and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before dragging her away with him.

"Cafeteria here we go! I really want to taste that explosive curry" he said in a cheerful tone.

"It's not Monday you dumbass" she smiled.

Everything going to be normal just like before...right?

* * *

**A/N:**

-What do you guys think? It's a bit short and I just went straight to the point in this chapter. Yeah, to the new readers, Lacus and Meer are a bit OOC for the sake of the story.

-Nicol gonna play an important part and so as Meyrin...

-I'd appreciate it if you guys have any interesting ideas or constructive comments. I'm having a minor writer block but owh well...** (Oh wait, thanks for the reviews!)**

-Yes, read & review...


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! this chapter is dedicated for Dearka & Miriallia..hehe...

But there's still ASUCAGA down there..lol

**Disclaimer : I don't own GUNDAM SEED Series**

**Chapter 11 : Silent war**

* * *

~"When you said the same thing to other girls

I felt betrayed"~

* * *

**Vesalius Cafe : 3.30 pm**

"You're late" Miriallia narrowed her eyes towards the blond boy in front of her. He had promised to her to meet at the cafe at 3 pm but he came 30 bloody minutes late.

"Sorry. I tried to get Shinn to come but Mayu dragged him away to the mall, Kira got a soccer training, Athrun went on a date with his fiancée, Sting ran away as I said the words _'I need a favour'_ while Auel demanded some sorts of payment per minutes. I finally managed to get him instead" Dearka smiled childishly while pointing his index finger to Cagalli who maintained the uninterested looked on her face.

"And I'm not the one who suggested to bring along others so that it wouldn't looked like a date" he added with an intended sarcasm tone towards Miriallia

"Great, you're late and now blaming it on me" Miriallia pouted while Dearka just smirked playfully.

Meanwhile, Cagalli who stood idly there, facade a calm expression on her face. Actually, she was quite surprised to meet two girls who she knew very much.

Miriallia Haww and Lacus Clyne.

Dearka never mentioned about meeting them as he just said _'Let's meet my hoes'_ or something similar like that. And gosh! Thanks Haumea for Lacus wasn't wearing any makeup and additional to that, she also wore Meer's glasses. Cagalli was scared to death that Dearka would recognize Lacus as Rakuso right away. From all people, why Miriallia had to bring Lacus along? Didn't she have any friends other than Lacus?

She looked at Lacus' face who seemed amused at the fact of their coincidence meeting. Both acted as if they never met each other before.

Cagalli pulled out a chair and sat comfortably while scanning the cafe's surrounding.

The cafe was painted in white, with pink roses in many places. It was a nice place for lovey-dovey couple as the atmosphere of the cafe made her felt like attending a garden themed wedding. There was a black Grand Piano not so far from them situated by the window and a stalk of pink carnation lay on its cover.

"Cay!" Miriallia's voice made her mind return to the table.

"Yes?" she replied. Her eyebrows rose while her eyes remained avoiding Lacus.

"I was asking you did you know why you're here? Have Dearka explained anything to you?"

"Nope. Not a clue" she shrugged.

A waiter came to their table with 4 copies of menu and placed it courteously in front of them. A moment later a waitress came to their table bringing 4 glasses of water and when she placed a glass of water in front of Dearka, he gave the waitress a sickening sweet smile. The waitress surprisingly turned around in seconds and took off. Cagalli, Lacus and Miriallia laughed heartily at the scene while Dearka acted as if nothing happened.

"Miriallia, you haven't introduced me to these friends of yours" Lacus' statement made Cagalli stopped laughing abruptly while Dearka smiled ear to ear.

'_Lacus, what the fudge?_' Cagalli thought in her head.

"Yeah, I suddenly forgot about that. The one in front of you is Dearka Elsman and this is Cay Yamato"

"Nice to meet you angel" he extended his hand towards Lacus who looked as if somebody just choked her on her neck. Cagalli who was drinking a glass of plain water almost spat out every thing in her mouth as she heard Dearka saying 'angel' towards Lacus. Miriallia on the other hand grunted silently.

"I'm not an angel, just Meer, Meer Clyne" she reached for his hand. How ironic, she was not an angel, but she was a part of ANGELS.

"If you're not an angel, you must be a goddess" he complimented. "Have anyone told you that you look like Rakuso or Mia?"

"She can look like any other person for all I care. Now are we gonna discuss or what?" said Miriallia in an annoyed tone.

"Chill Miriallia Haww, we ARE going to discuss" Dearka chuckled despite Miriallia looked like she would eat Dearka alive there.

Cagalli opened her menu and quickly scanned the contents page by page. Then she rang the small bell near her to get a waiter to come. A waiter rushed to her in a short time and taking out his palm sized notebook, getting ready to jot down the orders.

"You guys carry on without me. I'm going to order all the food in this page and the next page after that and it's all on Dearka is-idiot Elsman" she said and the waiter nodded.

"Anything else miss?" the waiter politely asked.

"Three layered strawberry juice and that's all, for now" she smiled while returning her menu to the waiter.

Dearka turned to her, "Dude, you're making me broke in no time"

"I think we agreed earlier that by accompanying you here, you will pay for whatever food I ordered"

Dearka sighed. Cay always retorted with a straight jab on him.

"I want this" said Miriallia while pointing to Chocolate-Coffee Banana Splits on the menu. "Large one. And a Watermelon juice" she continued.

"I want that too, but with more almonds please. And for drinks I would like an orange juice" said Lacus in a cheerful tone.

"You girls got a major sweet tooth disorder" Dearka said in a lazy manner while ignoring Mir's _'tch'_ on him. "I'll just have spaghetti and lemonade instead" he added.

The waiter jotted down all the orders and politely excused himself from their table.

"So..." Lacus tried to get a grasp on what happened. Cagalli obviously didn't know since she looked like someone who had been dragged along. Miriallia on the other hand seemed like having a sudden mood change, so she had no other choices. Lacus smiled to the Dearka before directing her question to Dearka.

"Err...Elsman—"

"Just Dearka my lovely -"

"No, call him Dear_baka"_Miriallia suddenly cut in between Dearka's words.

Cagalli who was in her own world, enjoying the melodious violin sound played in the cafe shifted her attention towards Miriallia. She looked hell annoyed. Cagalli wasn't a psychiatrist or psychologist but Miriallia's annoyed expression on her face was getting obvious minute by minute. Despite the calm scenery projected in the cafe, the atmosphere around their table was quite tense.

"Guys... - !" Cagalli was about to say something but a pair of hands hugged her around the shoulder from behind.

"Cay-_senpai_! You leaved me behind! How could you!"

Cagalli cursed inside her mind when she heard that cheery female's voice and turned around to face her. "Meyrin, why are you following me... again?" she narrowed her eyes towards her.

Meyrin joyful expression turned grim when Cagalli glared at her, "Are you angry at me? I... I just..."

"Cay, it's not cool leaving a girl behind, Meyrin take a seat" said Dearka while being oblivious at murderous glares from Cagalli. Meyrin happily pulled out a chair and sat beside Cagalli. She put a smile on her face and looked at both of the girls at the opposite side.

"Hey, Meer" she waved at Lacus with a sour expression on her face. Lacus returned her wave and smiled a bit to her. She was aware that her sister and Meyrin hated each other and since she was taking Meer's identity, she got to swallow all the animosity whether she like or not.

Meyrin turned her gaze towards Miriallia and her eyebrows almost connected in the middle as she stared at Miriallia. "Who are you? Are you dating Cay?"

And again, Cagalli almost spat out water from her mouth.

"Bi...tch! I AM not!" the fumed brunette glared at the redhead. Her previously damaged mood was now on the verge of self destruct.

A waiter came towards their table and placed the food on the table but while he was arranging the food, he noticed their difference expressions. The cute brunette girl and the redhead girl were glaring at each other, the pinkette just stared blankly at the window, the tanned blond guy looked amused at the brunette and the redhead while the fair blond was looking at the food hungrily.

"Enjoy your food" he said and retreated politely.

"It's almost 4pm. After I'm done eating, I'm going home" said Cagalli while slowly cutting her roasted chicken into smaller pieces.

"Yeah, why are we here again?" said Lacus as she tried to get the atmosphere to be better than before. She didn't want to get stuck in this cafe forever. She got a lot of thing to do after 5pm.

"We are here to discuss about Shiho..." said Miriallia.

"...and Yzak" Dearka continued.

"What about them?" Meyrin tried to be in the conversation. She didn't want to be left out.

"They broke up last night and made my life misery along the way" said Miriallia sighing.

"I second that. Yzak slept over at my house last night and mourning. I can't sleep because he hugged me while crying"

"Holy fuck, that is so eww..." said Cagalli. She already finished half of her roasted chicken and her right hand was reaching for her chocolate sundae. Lacus eyed her and gave her the 'look' but Cagalli ignored her eye-signals.

"Tell me about it. I'm shivered the whole night"

"Shiho dragged me to the karaoke room. And we almost got into a fight with other school gangster on our way back. We have to get them back together or else I'm screwed" Miriallia shoved a small piece of banana into her mouth. Last night she just witnessed a reincarnation of female warrior. Really, Shiho could really fight when she pissed off. But, things should get back to the way they are. The original sacrifice lamb for Shiho was Yzak, not her!

"Are you planning to get Shiho and Yzak together again? Are you kidding?" Cagalli's voice strained a bit. Were they idiots?

"She's a hypocrite. She loves Yzak but too ego to expressed it" said Miriallia. But at the back of her mind, she could heard her own mind said _'Look who's talking!'_to her

"Yzak was nothing better. He was like _'Fine bitch, you wanna break up? So be it!'_ and then he cried a Niagara" Dearka said mockingly.

Cagalli on the other hand broke out a laugh until tears formed on her eyes. Meyrin quickly took out her pink handkerchief and wiped Cagalli's tears making Cagalli to jerked back in surprised.

Lacus was amused when she looked at Meyrin and Cagalli_. 'Owh...something interesting happened'_ she thought.

"Well, what's the plan?" Cagalli sighed. Should she help them? Or was it a bad idea?

Dearka leaned back and smiled widely. Miriallia looked at him confusingly while continuing to shove a small spoon of banana splits into her mouth.

"Remember the BSH Test tomorrow?"

"BSH? Whatever is that?" asked Miriallia.

Cagalli was face-palming when she heard Dearka mentioned about the school's annual program. Mr. La Fllaga already briefed to the whole class about the program yesterday and she despised it to death.

"_Bravery and Strongest Heart Test_, ugh I hate my school" she gritted her teeth.

"What? You act like you never heard of it before. It's a tradition thingy in our school only senior student have to participate. It's simple, they will leave us in a haunted place and they will scare us. That's it!" said Dearka joyfully while Lacus looked at him confusingly.

"Oh yeah… that friggen scary program for seniors. Sorry, things like that easily slip off my mind" Miriallia said while remembering that when she was still a Seed Gakuen's student, she had heard some seniors peed in their pants while in that program.

"I was expecting to have a good memory for my senior year..." Cagalli sighed again for the nth times.

"So...? I don't get it... how that is going to make Yzak and Shiho together again?" asked Miriallia intriguingly.

Dearka grinned widely, "This year it's going to be special as our school have joined corporation with ZAFT Academy, Shiho's school"

* * *

**Saturday : Seed General Hospital : 12 am**

The night was very cold and the sky was very dark as the moon was hidden behind the thick, dark cloud. It looked like rain was coming soon. At the wide area in front of the old hospital, a large crowd consisted of senior students of Seed Gakuen and ZAFT Academy were gathered. In front of the crowds of students were several teachers that were in charged for the briefing of the program.

"Before we start our program, I'll let Mr. Courtney Heironimus to give a few briefings first" Mr. La Fllaga broke the silence and handed his microphone to a handsome brown haired young teacher.

"Thank you Mr. Mwu La Fllaga. Hello senior students of Seed Gakuen and ZAFT Academy. As you all knew, tonight you guys will have a night of a lifetime"

"When I was a kid, I wished to say that when I have my first sex" said Dearka while chuckling amusedly. Athrun who was in a line behind Dearka gave him the look of disapproval.

"... and the best part is, you will be in a pair. Which means if you're a boy you will get a girl partner!" his statement was followed by wolf whistling from the male students of Seed Gakuen and ZAFT Academy causing the female students feeling uncomfortable along the way.

"Oh great..." Athrun complained silently. He didn't like the idea of being in pair with a girl.

Mr. Heironimus continued his speech after the wolf whistling calmed down, "You will be given a candle and walk from 1st level. Then, find your own way to the rooftop. But you cannot let the candle's light to died out. So, it's up to you to protect it. Punishment will be given to those who come to the rooftop with died candle. Any question?"

"What if the light died when we are at 5th level or something? How are we supposed to get to the rooftop in the dark?" a nerd looking student from Seed Gakuen's group asked curiously.

"You have to figure it out. The program will end at 4 am, if you haven't reach at the rooftop yet, we will search you. NO big deal"

"What if my partner attacks me?" the girl voiced out in horror.

"Don't worry, he'll be too scared to do that. You know this place have been abandoned for 20 years and it is a very haunted place right? I bet the souls wouldn't be too happy if you guys attack your partners" the young teacher explained calmly. Of course he wouldn't tell them that the teachers of Seed Gakuen and ZAFT Academy were the one who would scare them in that building.

"Kill me please..." Cagalli who was standing behind Athrun shivered.

She was scared of dark and ghost but she kept it well hidden. She already thought about faking a fever but she already made a promise to Dearka and Miriallia to help them, getting Yzak and Shiho back together. And she hated breaking promises the most.

"Don't worry sis, I'll find a way to get to you" Kira who was standing behind Cagalli whispered to her but it didn't get unnoticed by Athrun.

He frowned.

He didn't know what made him restless, whether it was the fact that he would have to 'tour' a hospital with a girl or because he would be separated from his seatmate. These few days, since he knew that Cay was actually a girl, he began to examining her features whenever he got a chance.

When they were in class, he managed to glance at her once in a while. The way she held her pencils, the way her fingers tapping on the table when she was trying to understand the subjects and somehow, he found out that watching her silently was intriguing.

Plus, he began to accept that Cay or whatever the real name was, a good person. Although he rarely interacted with girls other than those in his gang, he knew that Cay was special. She was undoubtedly an attentive person. She quickly noticed something even though no one was paying attention to those small changes. For example, she was the first to notice that their math teacher, Miss Badgiruel was in love when that strict teacher changed her lipstick colour from pale purple to pink. The whole gang was joking that Cay had just made a wild guess but it turned out to be true when they accidentally found Mr. La Fllaga's picture in her book. A guy's candid picture in her book, only led to that one thing, Miss Badgiruel had a crush on their homeroom teacher.

Other than that, he just realized that Cay Yamato was really an eye-candy and that made him anxious while sitting beside her.

Athrun was snapped out of his thoughts when the teachers were starting to shuffle their names in the box.

"Okay now we will read the name and you guys have to come here in a line. We will start with our lucky No. 1 ... Sting Oakley and Lina Russelly" Mr. Heironimus announced to the crowds.

Mr. La Fllaga's eyes scanned the room searching for the said boy and girl. He nodded when he found two hands rose in the crowd and slowly walking towards him. Both standing side by side and waited for the teachers to give them some items before letting them go into the building.

"Remember, you can't let the candle died out" said Mr. La Fllaga while giving Sting a lighted candle.

"There's no way that candle won't die out. It's just impossible" Sting said with a grimaced face. He was thinking about saving his ass more than anything at the moment. Then with his right hand holding the girl's hand, he walked slowly into the building.

"Dearka Elsman and Shelly Heart"

Dearka half walked-half skipping to the front with a wide grin on his face. He was definitely going to enjoy the entertainment that would happen soon. Of course somebody going to curse him later but heck he cared...not. As he got the candle, he held her hand and guided her hand to enter the building.

Athrun turned around to face Cagalli. His face looking confused and he closed the distance between them making Cagalli unconsciously took a step back. His face was in a dangerous proximity from her.

"That's Miriallia right?" he whispered. His lips were very close to her ears and his warm breath tickled her ears. She felt her cheeks suddenly getting hot and she tried her best to fight whatever emotions that she was feeling right now.

"Err...yeah... the plan remember?" she stuttered. Something in her stomach was dancing a tango. She hated it... THAT feelings.

'_Nicol help me!'_

Athrun leaned back and rubbed the back of his neck slowly. His eyes wandered to the dark sky as if trying to find something to said.

"Ok, now I remembered. I really thought Dearka was joking earlier" he paused. "Are we going to meet at some place or are we going to 'do' it separately? Are you... going with me...or..?"

He looked hell nervous.

"Of course not, you're going with somebody else. Now _shhuush_.." she put her index finger on her lips to urge him to shut up. He looked a bit disappointed when she silenced him and then he turned around to refocus on the event.

"Yzak Joule and May Rinne Shimizu"

"Are you sure we aren't going to meet at any place?" he turned around to ask again. Cagalli's eyebrows furrowed when she examined Athrun's expression. Why did he's so eager to meet? Is he afraid of the dark too?

'_Yup, he's probably afraid of the ghost, even the mighty Zala got a flaw_ too' she thought in her mind. She looked at him and seemed like he was waiting for her answers.

"Hell I know Zala. Ask Dearka or Miri, they're the one who -"

"Athrun Zala and Laura Thompson" Mr. La Fllaga called his name.

As Athrun was mentioned by Mr. La Fllaga, Cagalli pushed Athrun to go even though he looked really reluctant to go. He walked slowly towards Mr. La Fllaga and took a candle from him. He turned around to look at her from far.

She didn't understand why she felt a bit jealous when she saw Athrun held the girl's hand before walking into the old building. She didn't understand a damn thing why she felt like she was the one who should go with Athrun.

'_Why?'_ a part of her was asking to her and she replied with the same question, "Yeah...why?"

"Cay Yamato and Shiho Hahnenfuss" Mr. La Fllaga's voice dragged her out from her thoughts. Kira pushed her from behind as she was still on her place.

"Go Cay!" Shinn cheered while Cagalli cursing silently in her head. Slowly, she walked towards Mr. La Fllaga and reached for the candle. She remembered that she was supposed to dump Shiho to Yzak later and Yzak's partner going to be her partner soon. And Mr. La Fllaga wasn't that innocent too. He got a finger in the plan as Dearka asked for some sort of corporation from him and weirdly, he agreed.

Shiho finally stood beside her and smiled to her.

"At least I'm with someone that I know. I'm glad... Now, let's go" she said as she grabbed her arms dragging Cagalli into the building.

* * *

**A/N:**

1- Miriallia knew Kira, but she doesn't know his last name so she doesn't know that 'Cay' and Kira are twins or related. The parties involved (Dearka, Miriallia, Lacus, Meyrin, Cagalli and Athrun)

2- So, I hope you guys get the picture on who Meyrin fallen in love with? I hope I made it obvious enough XD

3- Haunted house special at the next chapter XD

~please just ignore the grammatical error, English isn't my first language and I'm trying my best to reduce the error~ Oh btw, Thanks for the reviews~


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Series**

**Chapter 12 : Crushing Fact**

* * *

_~ You make my heart beating faster and make me shy_

_You keep making me tremble, what should I do? ~_

* * *

Cagalli groaned as she tried to get up.

She couldn't.

There was something heavy that was pinning her right leg and she couldn't see anything since her surrounding was very dark. By using her hands, she tried to push the thing that was pinning her leg but she was surprised when that thing was moving.

_'Snake? Poisonous snake?'_ she shuddered at the thoughts.

"Stop touching because that's very improper Cay" She stopped pushing immediately when she heard her seatmate's voice.

"Owh my god! You scare me! Is that you Athrun?" Well, at least it was human, not some kind of talking snake.

"Who else geek?" Athrun said while groaning in pain. He hit his head on something when he fell down from the upper floor.

"I beg your pardon but get the fuck off from my leg. NOW"

"So, this scrawny thing is your leg? I thought it's a twig"

She couldn't see his face but she bet that he was smirking somewhere in front of her.

"Just get off before I kick your ass, Prince Charming"

Athrun moved a bit and he felt something under him which he assumed her leg, moved.

"There, satisfied?"

"Man, you're heavy, what happened to us actually?" she said as she tried to remember what happened to them hours before.

* * *

**-2 hours before-**

"Argh! STAY AWAY!"

Both Cagalli and Shiho screamed. Yes, BOTH of them screamed.

The light on their candle already died out because they were running their asses off. Shiho, a well known top sprinter from ZAFT Academy and Cagalli, a superstar idol were scared of ghost. It was a fact that both of them buried six feet under so that no one knew but unfortunately luck wasn't on their side that day. The BSH test was too much for them.

"The light already died! Fuck my life fuck my life fuck my life" Cagalli's sweat slid down slowly from her forehead.

She should have stayed at home.

"Fuck you Dearka" she muttered slowly while wiping her sweat by using her right arm's sleeve. Her golden amber eyes alternately looking at her right and left side as if there's a monster that's going to attack her from each corner.

"Fuck this test! I'm going back to the entrance, I CAN NOT WALK UPSTAIRS WITH NO LIGHTS!" Shiho said in between her heavy breath.

"I'm not going back, I can't see a damn thing, and I don't even know how to get to the entrance" Cagalli held Shiho's wrist before she walked away from her.

"FOR GOD SAKE MAN UP! CAY!" Shiho swatted Cagalli's hand of her wrist.

"I'M NOT A MAN...! ..." she paused after realizing she confessed something that she shouldn't, "...yet"

"Whatever, I'm going back" Shiho started to turn back but Cagalli managed to grip her wrist again. The PLAN NEEDED TO BE CARRIED OUT. If she head out now, then all their planning and her sacrifice of being there would be useless.

"You can't return. The only way to save our sorry asses is get to the 4th floor, find someone, lit our candle and walk together with them in group" She mentally gave herself 10 points for being able to say that smoothly. Who said lying was easy?

"... How did you know that there's someone at the 4th floor HUH? Hell I care! I wanna get out!"

"I don't take no" Cagalli said while dragging Shiho upstairs. She was damn scared but she would carry her role, to switch Shiho and Meyrin at level 4, and then proceed to level 7 to scare them. That was the plan and she would do it.

With her right hand kept against the wall and her left hand holding Shiho's perspired hand, she walked slowly step by step. It was very dark as if they were walking blindfolded.

_'trrr...' 'trr...' 'trrr...'_

Both of them stopped walking when they heard something like chains being dragged faintly and the sound was getting closer to them. Droplets of sweats slid down slowly from Cagalli's and Shiho's forehead. They were in a situation where in their mind they wanted to run away but their legs failed them.

"Hel...p me..." a faint female voice can be heard not so far from them making all kind of hairs on them stood on the skin.

"Sssshould we run now?" Shiho whispered in fear. She tried to lift up one of her legs to move but she couldn't.

"...!" Cagalli didn't answer her as she instinctively ran upstairs dragging along Shiho behind her. She didn't know where she was heading to but when she saw a room, she quickly entered it and closed the door. It was dark but because of the road lamps' light that got into the room via the windows, they could see that the room was quite spacious and filled with beds. Cagalli quickly found a spot to hide which was behind a broken cupboard and then they hugged each other.

"Do you think it was a ghost or just some teachers trying to scare us?" Cagalli almost bit her own tongue when she said that as she was shivering badly. The air in the room was so stuffy and she could only hear the sound of her heartbeats and Shiho's muffled sobs.

Cagalli felt her shoulder getting wet from Shiho's tears, so she held Shiho's hand tightly to ensure her that she got her there. For god sake, if Dearka and the gang knew that she was afraid of ghost, she was going to be a laughing stock until forever.

"I don't know" Shiho sobbed while Cagalli trying to collect all her guts to get through her fear. She still had one more floor to dump her to Yzak. She would be okay as Yzak would protect her, but how could she protect Meyrin later if she was scared too?

"I never thought a coward guy like you exist" Shiho said in between her sobbing.

"Shut up" said Cagalli while wiping her damped face with her right arm's sleeve. What a perfect time to point out her flaw.

"Yzak always been there whenever I feel scared" she paused, "He even maintains his bangs for me, because I like the way he looks like a doll"

After a few minutes, Cagalli's heart had calmed a bit from all that running and she tried to form a good reply for Shiho. Well, people always said, people tend to not appreciate things until they lost it. Maybe rubbing that on her face wasn't a good idea, considering that she was heartbroken and all, "Uhm… I think he's not serious about breaking up with you. You know him… he's just a fire cracker. Explode in a minute and just that"

"I saw Cagamie's posters in his room, and I got angry" said Shiho after being in silence for a moment and Cagalli was like cursing in her mind. She didn't like the fact that her other identity was causing her friends to be sad. Wasn't it normal for a guy to worship female celebrities?

"I don't know what's the problem with that, Shiho? It's not like Yzak have any chance to be with that idol. I'm sure it's just a mere fascination because posters are made to be pasted on the wall and idols are there to be idolized. By the way, don't you have your favourite artists too?" Cagalli inwardly clapped to herself for being able to say that smoothly. Maybe she should try her luck to be a consultant in the future in case she wanted a carrier change.

"But it's too late... I insulted him. I'm the one who called it off" Shiho said in between her sobbing.

It really broke Cagalli's heart seeing her supposedly tough girl friend sobbing like this. She wasn't the best person to give out advice since she never had any serious relationship. Her previous relationship with Nicol was absurd and actually based on friendship rather than love. What should she say to this girl?

"I'm sure that in every relationship, there will be some shit along the way because where there's love, there's pain. That's why people said love is bittersweet you know. And by the way, Dearka said he cried a _Niagara_. I think he's really regret on what's happened" Cagalli patted her shoulder while saying that. She really hoped that both of them would get together again because both of them really loved each other and also because Yzak was a bitch when he was sad.

"Really?... I uhm..." Shiho was in thoughts. Cay was right. She was aware that both of them were hot headed and always bickering but to the extent of breaking up because of silly things? That was just dumb, wasn't it?

Cagalli smiled, "Let's continue walking, we need to reach the rooftop faster"

"Yeah" Shiho answered. She felt a whole lot better now.

Both of them stood up and patted all the dust on their sweaters.

"Cay, you're a nice guy. I can see why Meyrin fallen head over the heel for you. If I haven't met Yzak earlier, I might fall for you. You really understand girl's feelings"

Cagalli almost tripped down. Of course she understood them. She's a 100% female! And what? Meyrin like her? IMPOSSIBLE!

"Aww... come on Shiho... you just said I'm coward earlier" she playfully nudged Shiho. It was really awkward for her to hear something like that from a girl. It was just... eww.

"Well, that's just one of forgivable flaw of yours" she winked while Cagalli just lightly chuckled.

Then, both of them walked out from the room and ran as fast they can to the upstairs.

Finally, after almost screwing their voice box from all those screaming, Cagalli and Shiho arrived at the 4th floor. They walked slowly in the dark with Shiho following Cagalli from behind. Cagalli felt relieved when she saw a faint candle's light from afar_. _

_'Probably another pair or Lacus and Athrun. They're supposed to wait here after all'_she thought while walking slowly towards the light.

"Hey!" Lacus waved from where she stood. Cagalli was relieved that one of her guesses were correct and walked slowly towards her.

"Hi err…" Cagalli paused for a moment before leaning in towards Lacus to whisper something to her, _"What's your alias?"_

"_Laura"_ Lacus whispered to Cagalli while making sure Shiho didn't noticing it.

"Where's Athrun, Laura?" asked Cagalli as Athrun wasn't around Lacus. She knew that Athrun was somewhere near because he was supposed to separate Yzak from other students. Mr. La Fllaga already told them if they wanted to carry out this operation, they couldn't involve other students. Be it accidentally or not.

"Uhm… he went to pee" Cagalli furrowed her eyebrows. Maybe asking her that question wasn't the best idea because that wasn't the best excuse. It was simply... disgusting to be heard.

"Hmmm… How come I never saw you in my school?" asked Shiho towards Lacus. Lacus was wearing her bob-cut black wig to hide her pink long hair and she also wore brown contact lenses. She already expected that she would ask her that question.

"I never saw you in school too. What class are you from?" Lacus returned a question to Shiho.

'_Good job Lacus. Don't let her be suspicious'_ Cagalli thought in her mind while lighting up her own candle.

"Class 3B, and you?"

They were in silence for a while when they heard the sounds of people's screaming from upper level. Probably other students who got scared by teachers' pranks or because of gho—

Cagalli shook her head to throw out all scary thoughts in her mind while Shiho started to grip Cagalli's wrist.

"We need to reach the rooftop fast" said Lacus in one breath.

**'BANG!'**

A loud thunder just roared making the girls stood frozen in silenced.

Cagalli was hugging Shiho on the arms and shivered. Another things that she feared of, thunders and lightning_._

_'Why owh why Haumea? Why tonight? Couldn't you wait until tomorrow to make me suffer?'_she thought bitterly.

"You're such a wimp Cay. Shame on you born as a male" said Shiho in her disappointment tone.

"You just praised me earlier now you insult me? Gee thanks. I felt unworthy"

"I take that back. Now let's move on" said Shiho while trying to pry off Cagalli's hand off her arm.

**"BANG!"**

They were in silenced again and slowly Lacus and Cagalli sandwiching Shiho in the middle. Cagalli was hugging Shiho's left arm while Lacus was hugging her right arm. And out of all time, Athrun decided to scare them at their weakest time.

He already saw both Shiho and Cagalli through his night-vision goggle _(A/N: I don't know the exact name),_ coming towards Lacus from afar after he locked Yzak and Meyrin in a room at the far corner and it amused him when he saw how the girls were scared of thunder especially Cay. Was that how a boy supposed to react? Darn he knew she was a girl, but please make an effort to hide your gender if you were planning to keep it as secret.

He moved slowly towards them and put his skull shaped mask on his face. Great, no one saw him yet. Then, with a thrilled smile on his face, he shouted at their ears as loud as he could and chased them towards Yzak's room when they ran away.

Lacus already knew it was Athrun but she still went along with it. She ran towards the room and dragged Shiho who was then dragging Cagalli along with her.

**"KYAA!"** the three girls screamed and Cagalli instinctively kicked the door.

"Open the door! Open the door!" Lacus shouted as dramatically as she could.

"Excuse me bitches but I'm locked inside this fucking room" Yzak who was on the other side sternly refused.

"Is that you Yzak? Open this door, Asshole! Don't you dare lying to me!" Shiho was getting mad. He was going to face her wrath if he was still locking himself in the room.

"Yzak! I swear I'll kill you myself if I get myself in!" Cagalli was getting impatient. She looked behind her and the black thingy was getting nearer.

"I said OPEN!" Shiho screamed in agony.

Lacus unlocked the door without everyone noticing it and pushed Shiho and Cagalli into the room. It was very dark and because everyone was in panicked, no one noticed that Lacus was playing her role there. Athrun got into the room quickly and continued to scare them.

The room was really dark and none of them had a lit-up candle, so they were just running around in the dark room trying to escape from Athrun. A lightning suddenly shone the room in a split seconds but it was enough for Cagalli, Shiho, Yzak and Meyrin to see a glimpse of Athrun's skeleton outfits. Yzak almost fell unconscious while the girls screamed on the top of their lungs.

"Meyrin! Where are you?" Cagalli asked in her half-screamed voice. She just wanted to get out of the place faster. Shiho was already there with Yzak, so she just needed to take Meyrin and get her ass out of there, hopefully without the monster realizing it.

"I'm here!" Meyrin shouted out to Cagalli upon hearing her name. She felt relieved that she didn't need to stick around Yzak anymore. That boneless porcelain doll was weaker than she thought. All he did was screaming his asses off.

Cagalli heard Meyrin's voice from her left side and quickly ran to that side. She stumbled into things which she didn't know what it was and landed on her butt.

**'BANG!'**

Another loud thunder roared and made Cagalli's panic level shifted from _scared-as-shit_ mode to _Pee-in-the-pants_ mode. She couldn't see a thing but she intended to escape, so she grabbed a hand and quickly ran out of the room.

She turned left, turned right, went upstairs, and turned right again and ... great... she fucking lost. She touched the wall as she walked and stopped when she felt something hit her palm.

A doorknob. _'God bless'_ she thought.

She opened the door and went inside but she instantly fell down hard on her butt.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

Something was tossed at her and landed near her left leg. She took it and examined it. It was torchlight. She switched on the torchlight and directed her light at the other person... or a ghost. She instantly threw the torchlight towards him and other things that she randomly grabbed from the floor.

Athrun tried to dodge several items that were thrown at him. But some of the things like books and water bottles managed to land on his face which was covered under the skull's mask. He took out his skull shaped mask and revealed himself.

"Zala?"

"Who else genius? Didn't I tell you earlier that it's me?" he said while directing the torchlight's light on her face. She hissed when the light blinded her and quickly shut her eyes.

"You bastard! You scared me earlier! How dared you!" Cagalli shouted at him while throwing several objects towards him as he lousily avoided it.

"Damn it shortie! Don't you know that I already hurt my butt when we fell from the upper floor?"

"Owh really? So you think I didn't land on my butt huh?"

"Ugh whatever. I need to get out from here" he used his torchlight to find the door and when he found it, he massaged his temples.

"Great! Fucking great!" he screamed in frustration.

"What?" Cagalli walked slowly towards him and when she walked towards the door, her jaw dropped. The door was made in steel and wouldn't budge even after she brutally kicked it. Probably the room was locked from the outside. Athrun used the torchlight and looked at the room. It looked like a store with lots of documents and hospital's equipments scattered on the floor.

"Ouch! My feet!" Cagalli was wincing in pain because she kicked the steel door too much. Then, she sat down on the floor and took out her phone from her pocket, "Give me your phone, mine is already out of battery"

"Wait" Athrun took out his phone and cursed, "Dammit… there's no phone's line here, guess we have to wait for the teachers to pick us"

"Fantastic! First I fell into a fucking hole, hurt my butt, stuck in this dark - stuffy room, my phone is out of battery and no phone line whatsoever. Wow… I guess my luck is so bad that if I bought a cemetery right now, people would stop dying" she kicked something out of her frustration and as a result, hurt her own toes. She muttered a few curses silently but Athrun heard it all. He put a hand on his mouth to contain his laughs as he didn't want to get something thrown to him if he made fun of her.

"Are you serious?" he chuckled. "By the way, we can do nothing except waiting for them to find us. Let's just sit down and take a rest"

"Are you crazy? What if there's a snake or poisonous creature sneaking in this room?"

"Don't jinx it. Just shut up"

"Shut up? The best thing we should do is scream our asses off. They might heard us"

"I'll give honour for you to do it. I'm too tired to scream"

Without due, Cagalli screamed at the top of her lungs but luck really wasn't on her side that night since her screams were overlaid by the sounds of thunder. Athrun turned to look at her when he realized that she had stopped screaming. She was neither moving nor making any sounds.

"Cay?"

"…"

"Cay?"

"…"

"Princess Cay!"

"…What!" she yelled.

"Well, well… looked like someone is confuse about his own gender"

"Ss..ssh..hut up Princess Zala" she stuttered but at least he couldn't see her blushing there because it's too dark.

_'Wait… why did he mention about …gender… he couldn't have… Must be coincidence. Yes coincidence!'_She suddenly felt nervous.

A cold hand touched her right cheek and Cagalli looked up and saw Athrun's smiling face. When did he walk to her anyway?

"Stop doing that" he said nonchalantly.

"Doing what?" she raised her eyebrows. She couldn't understand what he was trying to say to her.

He squatted down so that his eyes going to be on the same level as her eyes, "Stop worrying so much. Because when you are worried, you start to imagine things you don't want" Using his right hand, he put it under her chin and made her to look at him.

She was very pretty and even though she wore thick framed glasses, he could see that warm golden amber eyes of hers. He had been wondering why she decided to disguise as a male student and why Kira let her be like that? There must be a reason. He knew he shouldn't poke in other people's business but he couldn't deny it that she was a mystery like that brown haired singer who never displayed her face.

"It's just me. Not a monster or poisonous snake" he said again with a smile on his face.

She pushed his hand away from her chin and stood up. Her heart was drumming quicker than it supposed to and _THAT_ feeling was coming to her again. She had to clear her throat for her to be able to say anything, "Thanks for the reminder, Athrun Shakespeare Zala"

The thunder roared again and Cagalli moved closer to Athrun. She was afraid of thunder and lightning but like hell she would confess that. But it surprised her when Athrun quickly walking away from her. She walked towards him again and he walked away again. Both of them continue to move in circle as if they were playing tag game in the dark.

She stopped moving and placed her hands onto her ears whenever the thunder roared and continued to chase after Athrun in the room. Athrun was grinning amusingly watching her trying to catch him in that dark room. He couldn't believe how he enjoyed making her mad. He already noticed her fear of thunder since she always stopped and covered her ears whenever the thunder roared and somehow in his heart he was glad that he got to know her weakness. These two months as her seatmate, he never saw her display of weakness. She was really protective of herself.

"Why are you chasing after me Cay?" he teased although he already knew why.

"How about I want to have a bonding time with my seatmate?"

"I don't swing that way"

"Fine! Uhm… uh… I'm sca..- damn it" she cursed.

Athrun couldn't stop smiling ear to ear while walking towards her before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and dragging her down to sit on the floor.

"I hope Yzak and Shiho are together right now" he said coolly. He could sense that her body was very stiff. Probably she was still trying to chase away her fear of thunder or maybe because she felt discomfort around him.

"Yeah and I hope we could get out from here soon" her tone was weary.

"We will" Athrun firmly patted her shoulder to ease her when she shuddered as the thunder roared.

"Here" he handed her a piece of earphone.

"Hmm?" she looked at him confusingly.

"We could use some music right?"

She nodded and plugged her left ear with Athrun's earphone while Athrun plugged his right ear with the other piece of earphone. She was surprised when the fifth song in his playlist was ANGELS' song.

"I don't know you like them" she felt honoured, really.

She always thought that a guy like Athrun would prefer a band song like My Chemical Romance or anything along the line. She never thought that he would put her group's song in his playlist.

"No I don't. I guess my fiancée was the one who put this into my playlist"

She felt disappointed, "You and your fiancée are quiet close eh? That she easily could mess your playlist" He and Meer probably… you know_… 'did it'_ and became closer.

Wait a minute! Why did she felt so jealous? Meer's love life wasn't belonged to her. But damn… she was really upset.

"We aren't before. I don't know why these days she started to be clingy on me. She even asked me out for a date. I was hella surprised" he shrugged.

Cagalli was in silence. Wasn't it great if Athrun knew that Meer and Lacus exchanged identities. But if he did, Meer couldn't be with Athrun and Lacus couldn't be free from that engagement. She tried to stay positive because if you were jealous of your friend's happiness, then you were a heartless witch and she didn't want to be a friggen witch. Even though somewhere in her heart was saying something different.

"So… how's the date? Dearka told me you went on a date few days ago" she tried to make it sound like she was teasing him.

"Horrible" he said it shortly.

"… horrible? Can't be that bad, man" suddenly, she regained her mood back. Oh, she should stop feeling happy, that wasn't right.

He was in silence before replying to her, "I don't want to bring back the memory. Maybe I should tell her to stop"

Both of them were in silence again and just letting their mind wandered while listening to the song. For Cagalli, his idea of listening to the song was genius. Although she still could hear the sound of thunder, she didn't feel scared as much as before when listening to the song. By the way, Athrun was sitting beside her, nothing was scary to her at the moment.

"Hey, this song isn't bad right?" she suddenly voiced out her opinion and she felt he moved a bit. Probably he was surprised since they had stopped talking for 20 minutes already.

"Really? I think it's quite cheesy" he chuckled.

She looked at his playlist for the name of the song "Creating Love… Uh huh, that's very cheesy"

"But this song is like telling what I feel nowadays" he spoke slowly. He was blushing but he was glad that she couldn't see it.

* * *

_"I wonder how true love taste like_

_Is it a sweet feeling?_

_How would it be a kiss that consumes in the darkness?_

_Would the sky light up and would I hear the beautiful sound of bells?_

_I love you_

_I think this feeling is love"_

* * *

"Look like someone is in love. Lacus?" she bitterly mentioned her name.

"Why did you ask?"

"Nothing, just curiosity. She's your fiancée after all" she tried to sound casual.

Athrun was in silence again. How did she know his fiancée was Lacus? Had he mentioned it before?

"I care about her just like a big brother would care about his sister" he paused, "But I think my heart was already taken. You know… since I'm always thinking about her"

She was feeling anxious. If it wasn't Lacus, then who? She never saw him around girls, "Uhm… Meyrin? Miriallia? Oh please don't say Shiho! She's taken!"

He took a deep breath before saying anything, "I know I'm a delusional guy, but I think I've fell in love to Cagamie"

She felt like somebody just stabbed her chest, grabbed her heart out of her ribcage and crushed it with a steel hammer. She hated this feeling and she knew it all too well. It was called heartbreak and it hurt like hell.

* * *

**A/N:**

1 Thank you for the reviewers, those who read this piece and sorry for the grammatical errors (=3=)

2 Cagalli felt heartbroken... guess why...? hehe...

3 By the way, try listening to 4minute's "Creating Love" song. It's really sweet ^_^. Disclaimer: I don't own that 4minute's song.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series. Grammatical errors aren't intended.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Chapter 13 : Burdens**

* * *

~ Your words are like a spell

Seems like there's no exit for me~

* * *

Apparently, the _BSH_ test ended and our plan ended successfully. We all returned to our home at dawn and everyone was too tired to speak up about their freaking experience at that haunted hospital.

I was a bit disappointed that our plan, although ended successfully with Shiho-_senpai_ and Yzak-_senpai_ were again returned as a couple, I didn't get to be with my hero but instead stuck all night with my arch-enemy, Meer _Whore_ Clyne.

However, instead of pissing me off like she always did before, she treated me quite friendly. To be honest, I was speechless when she held my hands and ensured me that even though Athrun-_nii_ and Cay-_senpai_ wasn't around, she'd make sure I had her there. There were two possibilities that my mind quickly made up a minute after she said that. First, she wasn't Meer, maybe she was possessed by some wandering spirit there and second, maybe she just wanted to impress Athrun-_nii_. Oh I knew that whore had been crushing on Athrun-_nii_ since ages ago and she was jealous on how well Athrun took care of me. So, probably she was thinking that if she accompanied me, I would talk to Athrun-_nii_, how nice she was with me. Oh right… Bish please.

Or, my third assumption was, she was confused about who she was since she was actively acting in movies and dramas. Someone had told me, when a person acted in hundreds of movies or dramas, they would develop an alternate personality. So, I was guessing that, Meer's puny pink brain was already got screwed.

God Bless.

Hell I cared, as long as she stopped pissing me off. However, I still had to watch my back. Who knew if her alternate self stabbed me while I was sleeping?

Wait, what time was it now?

I groggily reached for my alarm clock and peeked through my eyes. Oh, 11 am. Seemed like I just slept a bit more than I should. After I finished folding my blanket and arranging my pillows, I slowly went to my bathroom for a shower.

I wonder what Cay-_senpai_ was doing now? Was he still sleeping?

I really wanted to go to visit him. I heard from Dearka-_senpai_ that Cay-_senpai_ and Athrun-_nii _stuck in a store room after they accidentally fell down in a hole. I saw him looking all weary. I hoped he didn't suffer from any injury.

Wearing a pocket denim spaghetti-strap casual skirt with white inner shirt, I slipped into a pair of blue flat shoe, before asking one of my parents' workers to send me to Cay-senpai's apartment. Kira-_senpai_ was the one who opened the door for me. I noticed that he looked as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep. I assumed that he just woke up.

"I'm making lunch actually" he said as I followed him to the living room. In his hand was a blue apron. "Do you want anything special? I may look like this but I'm quite a _cordon bleu_" he added with a charming smile of his. Yamato family really had good genes in them. Kira-_senpai's_ and Cay-_senpai's_ parents probably looked like Greek gods.

"I'm fine with anything. Can I help you? I'm not really good at cooking but I can help you cut some veggies" I said sincerely. Wasn't it nice if Cay-_senpai_ praised me later? Somehow, I felt giddy about it.

"There was something that you could help" he said while rubbing his chin, "Help me wake that snoring monster up. Use force if you must"

I quickly agreed and entered Cay-senpai's room.

His room wasn't really spacious and wasn't really cramped. The wall was painted in plum's colour and the curtain was peach in colour. Though the colours contrasted each other but it really brought out the funky mood. I just wanted to say one thing. He had some good taste. People said, a guy that had this impeccable taste treated their ladies well.

I blushed. Was I… his lady?

A figure stirred on the bed and my heart went crazy… literally. I took a few steps to reach his bed and slowly landed my butt on his bed. As I watched his serene sleeping figure, I was wondering on how could a human be this flawless.

I mean, looked at him! His jaw was so sharp that I swore it could cut. His lashes were long and thick while his nose was small and pointy. I tenderly combed his blond hair and those gold strands easily slid between my fingers. It was so soft and silky! I wondered what kind of shampoo that he used? Oh… his hairs smelled like strawberry.

Oh my god. I sounded like a freak!

Cay-_senpai_ was stirring in his sleep again and I was trying my best to suppress my blush. Wait, Kira-_senpai_ asked me to wake him up, not watching him sleep! I inhaled more air as I was trying to get my breathing steady. This was no good. I looked like a freaking creeper, watching my hero sleeping.

"Cay-_senpai_, wake up"

I shook his shoulders softly. Part of me wanted him to get some more sleep while the other part of me reminded me my original mission here.

"Hmm…"

I almost squealed when I heard him responded in his sleep. His lips parted a bit after he said that one second _'hmmm'_. And my eyes quickly locked to his cherry lips. How could a guy like him had a full lips? And may I added that, those were the prettiest lips I had ever seen. I wonder how it tasted like?

My mind went on _screen saver_ mode as I inched forward towards his lips. I knew that stealing kisses was wrong but…

* * *

She thought that there was something pressed on her lips softly but what was it? And there was something silky tickling her neck. Her nose slowly caught the scent of lavender and because of her dislike of lavender, her eyes shot opened instantly.

"Meyrin!"

Cagalli gasped as she pushed Meyrin away from her. Now she was seating straight on her bed with a flushed Meyrin looking guiltily at her. Her hand slowly rose up and traced her lips.

'_THAT-FREAKIN-GIRL-JUST-KISSED-ME!'_

Cagalli was not amused.

And of all times, Kira emerged on the door with a frying pan in his hand. He was puzzled when he saw Cagalli shooting a glare at Meyrin.

"What happened?" Kira asked as she noticed that her blond sister was clutching a blanket close to her chest while Meyrin was at the end of the bed with flushed face.

"Did you rape my brother?", Okay he knew that was impossible but heck, Cagalli's shocked face deserved a platinum award.

"KIRA!" Cagalli howled his name and threw her pillows towards Kira. The brunette easily evaded it all, though.

"I'M SORRY!" Meyrin apologized in one breath before rushing to get herself out of Cagalli's room. She almost ran out of the apartment had it not Kira called out her name. Her hand held the doorknob tightly.

"Stay. Please" Kira smiled amicably to her at Cagalli's door. She was unsure on what to do. Stealing kisses from Cay-_senpai_ was the biggest mistake she had ever did. How could she face her after this? Cay-_senpai_ probably won't talk to her again.

"Maybe I should go home Kira-_senpai_" she said slowly. Her tone was so solemn.

"Cay is taking his shower now. Please don't worry about him. That's not the first time someone stole his kiss. He pretty much used to it" he assured the redhead. However, that was probably the first time a girl stole his sister's kiss. Well, it couldn't be helped, Cagalli in Meyrin's eyes was a boy. Plus-minus the situation, at least he had fun watching his sister's freaked out face. It was such a gold moment.

"I guessed I should stay to apologize properly at him" she said before walking towards Kira.

* * *

"Athrun!"

The large bed slightly bounced when a pinkette jumped onto it and the figure who was sleeping there grunted in annoyance. He blearily saw his fiancée sat on his bed with a wide grin on her face.

"Lacus, what are you doing here?" he almost snapped.

To be honest, the way _Lacus_ behaved lately was a bit strange to him. Even though it wasn't a big change but he noticed that his fiancée now often asked him out. She still had the same angelic smile, the same cheery voice and the same wavy pink hair. But something was definitely different about her and if he wanted to point it out, he'd start with what happened now.

_Lacus_ had never ever barged into his room before.

"I thought it's a nice day to go out. Accompany me to the mall please? Plus, today is the last leave day for me and there's no one to take me to the mall", she begged while making a sad face.

Athrun straightened himself and stared at the pinkette. He concluded that _Lacus_ was still as annoying as ever and once the pinkette had decided, he couldn't run away from her.

"Fine. Wait me outside while I go get a shower" and Athrun Zala as usual, couldn't refuse _Lacus Clyne._

He jumped out of his bed, reached for his towel and entered his bathroom.

Meanwhile, the pinkette slowly made her way out of his bedroom. The pinkette was actually Meer and she slightly grin knowing that Athrun would go out with her later. '_Oh sweet!'_

Auel walked passed her and they eyed each other briefly. She mentally grimaced seeing him there. Auel was the least person she'd like to be friend with. To her, he was obnoxious, pompous and loud.

"Nice dress" he said shortly before sat comfortably on the couch. Meer stared at him as if he had grown second head as Auel never initiated a conversation with her. That was weird.

Oh right. How could she forget that she was Lacus now? Of course Auel would speak politely to her. Lacus made friends with everyone and that included her top two most disliked persons, Auel and Meyrin. And naturally, those _goody-goody_ were friendly to her sister.

Putting a smile on her face, she replied to him as how Lacus would do, "You look great too. Going anywhere today? Nice weather outside, you know"

"Not really anywhere. I got soccer practice later" he smiled lazily and Meer held in the urge to barf there. Auel Neider talking to her was too much for her and here he was smiling like that to her. It must be a bad sign from above.

"Wish you luck then"

Auel laughed a bit before replying to her, "I don't need luck Lacus"

"Right" she said shortly. If she uttered more, she probably ended up saying something sarcastic to him. Which was something so unlike Lacus.

Athrun's presence managed to halt their conversation and Meer had to bit her lips watching his perfect dressed up. Well, he didn't really wear anything fancy. Just some red V-neck shirt with black jeans. A long sleeve, brown plaid shirt was tied around his waist, covering his black belt. If it wasn't because Athrun clapped his hands in front of her, she might be forever trapped in trance.

Auel scoffed sardonically at Athrun before excusing himself to Meer and walked to the kitchen. Athrun's eyes just trailing his brother's figure from where he stood before taking his car's key.

"Ready?" he said before opening the door for her.

* * *

"How about this _senpai_?"

Meyrin came out from fitting room and twirled in front of Cagalli and Kira. She was currently wearing a white, lacy shirt with knee length pink skirt.

The three of them were currently in a famous shopping mall and it was Kira that suggested them to go for some shopping. Cagalli was still a bit upset even though she already forgave Meyrin a while ago.

"I think this one is better" said Kira as he took a pale purple skirt and gave it to Meyrin. Being a model since two years ago, he had better knowledge on fashion than his sister, Cagalli. The said blonde crinkled her nose when Kira gave the skirt to Meyrin. She hated purple and basically all things related to that colour. And that included Lavender and Yuuna Roma Seiran.

"Are you still weeping over your stolen kiss?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Glad that my loss amused you"

"Get over it Cag. Have some fun today" he patted her shoulder softly.

Cagalli rolled her eyes angrily at Kira, "Wait till Dearka kiss you. You'll know"

Kira stood rigidly when he unwittingly imagined Dearka, trying to kiss him. "Don't mention that again" he said coldly.

"And you" Cagalli pointed her index finger towards Kira, "Are supposed to be on my side. Not making fun of me"

"Fine. I admit that—" Kira's speech was abruptly stopped by a familiar male voice. From where the twins stood, they could see their bluehead friend coming towards them with a pink haired lady latched to his arm.

Both Kira and Cagalli raised an eyebrow at the same time. And when Athrun and Meer stopped in front of them, Meyrin emerged from the fitting room.

"Meyrin?"

"Athrun!"

"Cay"

"Kira"

"Lacus?"

All of them just stood there, pointing at each other and a minute passed in silence.

"I don't know that the three of you chilling together" Athrun broke the silence first.

Seeing that Meyrin was there, Meer possessively held Athrun's arm and that didn't go unnoticed by Cagalli and Kira.

While Meyrin, Cagalli and Meer was having a quiet staring competition, Kira was staring in awe at Meer flawless dress up. Her long pink hair was kept in side braid and it rested on her left shoulder. She wore white sleeveless top with long maroon bohemian skirt. On her nose bridge was a dark sunglasses to cover half of her face.

"Cay's little girl friend dropped by at our house a while ago. Besides, I think it's a nice day to restock our clothes" Kira replied to Athrun while his eyes once in a while darted to Meer.

"They're an item?" Meer asked Kira in bewilderment.

Meyrin immediately avoided all eyes on her while her cheeks unbearably flushed. On the other hand, the blonde who had been keeping quite for a while unconsciously bit her bottom lip. Intentionally or not, Meer just reminded her that Meyrin stole her kiss this morning.

Athrun was anxious on what Cay would say. Was it true that they were an item now? Wasn't it too soon? Okay… Meyrin did spend lots of time following Cay around in school and Cay didn't look like she hated Meyrin's presence, but still, Cay was a girl! Was it possible? But then, Meyrin didn't know Cay's real gender. Fuck this… why he was so bothered about this?

"We aren't" Cagalli answered shortly and her voice was so cold.

Meyrin was clenching her fist tightly as she gazed to the floor while Athrun let out a breath of relief. There was something inside him that wanted Cay to just stay like that, untouchable and single. He didn't know why he felt like that but then, he guessed that it was because that Cay was better as single rather than in a complicated relationship.

"So, are you two an item?" Kira asked to Athrun and Meer almost scoffed at him.

"Didn't your…" Meer stopped for a while as her brain reminded her that Cagalli was pretending to be a boy there, "…your brother tell you that Athrun and I are engaged?" she said in a friendly way like what Lacus would do. But unknown to her, Kira was feeling slightly disappointed hearing that. He had foolishly believed that Lacus was interested in him since the day they went to the theme park. And of course, he had been thinking that if Lacus was leading him towards a relationship, he'd gladly followed. And now, why _Lacus_ acted like this? So cold…?

Oh wait. She was with his fiancé. _'Tsk, of course...'_

Meanwhile, Athrun was just there thinking. There was something weird happening here. It seemed that _Lacus_, Kira and Cay knew each other. During _BSH_ test, he clearly heard that Cay said Lacus' name in front of him when he mentioned about his fiancée and he swore that he never told a soul his fiancée's name. And then there was Kira who seemed to know Lacus for a long time as he talked to her with his casual, friendly tone.

There was definitely something going on.

"So, you guys knew each other?" Athrun blurted out and he could clearly see that the three of them stiffened.

It was Cagalli that started to talk first, "Well, you probably already knew that Kira is kinda famous as model. Three of us met in one of fashion shows in PLANT. Isn't it right guys?" her golden amber eyes alternately when to Kira and Meer.

Although Meer nodded her head to validate Cagalli's statements, Kira was a bit baffled on his sister's lies. He first met Lacus on the day when Cagalli went on a date without his permission. Should he just go along with his sister's absurd statement?

"So, are you a model too?" Athrun asked again. He just wanted a confirmation. Cay was too beautiful to just be a simple citizen. Heck, even her dress up today looked like someone who just jumped out from a fashion magazine. Her navy blue peacoat was unbuttoned and it revealed her white, loose inner-shirt. And he had this instinct telling him that her coat was damn expensive. To complete her boyish look was a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers. His eyes briefly went to her chest and his mind was repeating the same sentence over and over again, _'She wraps her chest. She wraps her chest'_

"If I'm taller, I'd be" Cagalli furrowed her eyebrows. She was annoyed at how he looked at her like she was some kind of unknown object. She was still in the process to get over him since she just realized her _hopeless_, true feelings towards him. Especially when this guy just confessed that he liked her other identity better. It was heartbreaking to her knowing that the guy she liked was in loved with someone who didn't really exist. If Cagamie was a real person and she stood beside her, Athrun would go to Cagamie in a heartbeat.

"Okay guys, as far as I know, this isn't a place to discuss things like this. Time to wrap it up" Kira clapped his hands once, before more lies came from his sister's mouth.

* * *

Cagalli and Athrun leaned on the wall with several shopping bags at their side as they watched them choosing their shirts and skirts. Kira was in between Meer and Meyrin as he acted as fashion consultant for both of them. The three of them were too engrossed in picking the shirt that they forgot that Cagalli and Athrun were there, waiting for them.

Feeling a little bit uncomfortable standing beside him, Cagalli took all the shopping bags which most of it belonged to Meyrin, and walked out of the boutique. Her eyes quickly spotted a bench not too far from that boutique and before taking a seat, she arranged Meyrin's shopping bags carefully beside her. What she didn't know was, Athrun was following her from behind. Thus, she almost jumped out of her seat when Athrun sat down on the same bench on her right side.

"You have a nice coat" he blurted out and instantly regretting it. What a nice way to start a conversation with her. Wait. Since when he felt anxious around her? It was so much casual before he knew her real gender.

"Kira bought it for me" she replied it shortly. Her eyebrows rose up as she noticed that he was a bit flushed.

"Right. Of course" he smiled sheepishly before continuing, "Meyrin is like my sister. I think you already knew about that, right?"

Cagalli just nodded slowly, _'Whatever he wanted to say?'_

"So, I don't want you to lead her if you don't intend to be in relationship with her" he said that because he had been thinking on how close Meyrin had been to Cay. And _Lacus'_ question earlier almost made his heart stopped beating.

"Are you accusing me as playing with her heart? I thought you know me Athrun" she was really disappointed when he regarded her as a player.

His eyes widened when she mistook his words, "No! You got it wrong! I didn't mean to accuse you!"

"But the way you said it was obvious!" Cagalli crossed her arms and stared at him furiously.

"Okay, sorry. I just don't want her to get breakdown for the second time. Her last relationship ended horribly. That's why she didn't attend school for months" he let out a breath of relief as he watched her expression softened.

Cagalli gasped silently, "Well, that's…. really unfortunate". Her own mind scolded her for making a foolish judgement. And of course he acted like that, he was a brother figure for Meyrin and therefore he had all the rights to warn her.

"That's why I don't want her to build up hopes on you. And by the way, I think she's using you as a rebound"

"Me?" she pointed her index finger to herself.

"Uh-huh. You look similar to her ex" he leaned in to get a good look at her, "Blond hair and those gold eyes"

His serious face then changed into an amused one, "But of course he's way handsome than you. He's like a knight in shining armour while you…"

"Peasant in farming clothes?" she tried to sound funny. But then, she was startled when Athrun leaned in even further and whispered to her, "You look like a princess in glass slippers"

Great. All those steel walls that she built recently to guard her heart was slowly melting under his charm. Gosh, he didn't know how much he affected her.

Now, who was playing with whose heart?

Athrun leaned back comfortably after he felt satisfied that she was blushing madly. He didn't actually intend to tease her but he felt unreasonably amused when she was looking trapped like that. He found it funny when she was looking anxious.

He knew her secret and she didn't know that he knew. It wasn't fair but it was satisfying.

"Oh…there goes my male pride flying out of the window" she said it in a joking manner after she managed to hold in her emotions.

He just chuckled as he watched her trying to defend herself.

"You should get a mirror for yourself. What's up with this long hair huh? Get a hair cut" said Cagalli while reaching for his almost shoulder length hair and then she playfully flicked it with her fingers. Athrun pretended that he was hurt by her comment and he unconsciously patted her head. Cagalli was having too much fun that she failed to notice that his hand was on her head, patting it like she was a kitten.

"Hey! Sorry for the long wait!" Meer shouted from afar as she ran towards them. In her hands were several shopping bags and Athrun inwardly grimaced thinking that he was the one who was going to carry that later.

Kira walked to his sister with an apologetic look. He was aware on how many shopping bags that his sister would have to carry on Meyrin's behalf. Of course he already had a handful of shopping bags too.

"Cay-_senpai_! I bought a nice shirt for you" Meyrin giddily said while showing her a red shirt with white stripes on it.

Meer looked at them amusingly. Even though she hated Meyrin, but if Meyrin had her eyes on Cagalli, then she had Athrun all for herself. Although Meyrin would be hurt if she knew who Cagalli really was and Cagalli would be the bad 'guy' later, it wasn't really a bad bargain. After all, everything in this world had a price. And it wouldn't hurt to be a little selfish, right?

"It's nice" Cagalli replied as her gaze alternately went to Meyrin and Athrun. Athrun was giving her the 'look' while Meyrin was looking really happy.

"It's a couple shirt you know. Meyrin really knows what to pick" Meer added with a soft chuckle.

Athrun turned his attention towards _Lacus_. Was she encouraging Meyrin to be with Cay?

Meanwhile, Meyrin's cheeks flushed in red and Cagalli almost slapped her own forehead. Kira tried to hold in his chuckles but miserably failed. Cagalli instantly turned her head towards Kira and glared at him. She was mad.

Had it not for her phone's ringtone, she probably already kicked Meer and Kira there. So, she bit her lips as she took out her phone.

"Cagy! Where are you?!" the male caller was talking to her in a shouting manner and the rest looked at Cagalli expectantly.

Damn... Nicol was always like this whenever he finished composing a song and got overly excited about it. And may she added that, it was a perfectly wrong time for him to call her at the moment.

"Who's that?" Kira's brother instinct kicked in again. He was damn sure that it was a guy.

Cagalli looked at Kira before her eyes briefly went to others. And when her gaze landed on Athrun, she instantly remembered what he just said.

'_I'm a rebound huh?'_

She took a deep breath before saying it casually, "Oh well Kira, you know _her_. It's Nicky, my significant other"

* * *

**A/N:**

1- Thank you for those who reviewed! and the silent readers too!

2- I think anyone who went to my profile aware that my laptop broke and I'm currently working part time to buy new laptop. So, yeah, lots of my works, including drafts of my stories went to the underworld along with that laptop /Gahhh!/ I need some times to rewrite those lost chapters /SORRY!/

3- Noticed that only Meyrin used _'nii'_ (brother), _senpai_ (senior)?

4- I'll try to answer all your questions through the chapters XD so, if there's anything unclear to you, PM or review? anything's fine for me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series!**

**Chapter 14: Your request is denied**

* * *

_~Didn't you know that I always looking at you?_

_Because you...There's always something about you, giving me butterflies~_

* * *

The youngest Clyne tapped the button on the treadmill's console board frantically to increase the speed of her running deck. Her breath then became shorter and faster and her pink hair which was tied in high, single ponytail swayed to the left and right following her body's rhythm. Once in a while, her baby blue eyes would glance at her blonde friend who was now, in a heated bargain with her ex.

"What's so wrong with having a date with me?! We used to go out gazillion times before!" the blonde screamed directly at her phone. Poor the person on the other line, his ears must be already melting into jelly.

"Cag, if pretending to be a girl and act super sweet only to fool the other girl is your definition of 'date' well, guess what…. _NO_ which, equals to NEVER in all existing languages!"

Cagalli pinched the area between her eyes. Seriously, she never thought that it was so a big deal for him, "Nic, you don't understand! This is all for-!"

"I know. Meyrin Hawke, Girl-girl love. Rebound. YOU. Believe me snotty girl, I understand" Nicol explained briefly in a tone he usually used when he heard his apprentice hit a wrong key on the piano or when Meer sang off-key.

"Then Mr. Genius, wassup with the refusal huh?"

Lacus who just finished her yoga session walked closer to Meer and asked her in a whispery tone, "What's that all about?"

Meer turned off her treadmill before she hopped off it. She reached for her fluffy purple towel on the chair and look at Lacus with an amusing expression on her face, "That's our Cagy, trying to escape from one of her lying holes", she paused to wipe the sweats on her neck, "…but she needs Nicol as her lying partner" she ended her short explanation with a tired smile.

Lacus' eyes blinked several times, not really believing what her younger twin had just explained.

"Why?", She asked Meer as she turned her gaze towards Cagalli who was still bargaining with Nicol on the phone.

"Apparently, that Hawke whore—"

"Meer…" Lacus gave him a disapproval look as she cut in between his sister's words.

Meer shrugged nonchalantly before continuing, "…that little bitch is smitten to our Cagy and tailing her like a lost little puppy and Cagy is planning to stop that bit—"

"Meer!" this time, Lacus almost lost it. One more 'B' word and she was sure that she was going to lecture his younger sister till end of the day.

"Do you want to hear the story or not? Lord… you're annoying Lacus!"

"Can't you filter your garbage vocab?"

Meer tilted her head and looked at Lacus indignantly. "Deal with it, hon"

Lacus sighed briefly before asking Meer to continue her explanation.

"Anyway, that goody-goody redhead needs to get a life and Cagy decided it's a good idea to have a fake girlfriend to fool her, and that's where Nicol or what Cagy referred as Nicky, supposedly comes in"

"Oh gosh, that's going to be a bit complicated isn't it?" Lacus mouth was hanging opened that Meer thought, two of her fists would fit in. She was eager to try it, especially when Lacus started to whine about her 'classy' vocabulary again.

"I don't know about you but I dare to bet everything in my life that Nicol still has deep feelings for Cagy" Meer nodded before glancing at Cagalli.

"I'm aware about that. It's a pity that both of them called it off so soon" Lacus frowned when she remembered Nicol's face a few days after he and Cagalli just broke up. He was anything but happy although, he tried to maintain his cheery attitude. Cagalli on the other hand was gloomy for days.

"Uh huh, her name is still Cagalli Amalfi in his phone"

"I wonder why did he agree with her to break up? Age issue? I'm sure Cagalli doesn't mind about him a year younger than her"

"I don't know but you know what? They're both dumb in love matters"

"Meer…. They're not dumb. Maybe, there's something that we don't know happened between them and I'm sure that if they belongs together, they'll be together in the end"

"Yes, they're both dumb and I hope they'll get back to each other" said Meer in her _I-don't-care_ tone. Both of them, then turning their heads towards Cagalli when they heard her voice just picked up a few pitch higher.

"Nicol! For god sake, why are you so stubborn?!"

"And why are you so persistent?"

* * *

His focus in the class was already out of the window since she began to take her seat beside him. Her blonde hair was tied into small ponytail just above her nape since they have grown passed her shoulder. The ponytail looked fitting on her although there were some of the golden strands hung loosely from her black hair-band.

Her nose scrunched a bit before she pushed up her thick framed glasses on her nosebridge and then continued scribbling some numbers on her paper. He was glad that she still didn't realize that he was observing her and that meant he could continue to stare at her. To him, it was fascinating that no one in that _freakin_ school realized that Cay was a girl instead of _I still haven't hit puberty yet-_boy. It was even weirder that their close friends hadn't figured out her true gender after one month she enrolled in this school. Of course that she concealed her gender perfectly that no one ever suspecting her but then, at least Dearka the playboy should've had a clue. Well, he was the one that claimed to have vast knowledge about girls.

"Zala!"

He froze on his seat when his name was mentioned by Miss. Badgiruel. Man… he was caught in action.

"Yes Ma'am?" his tone was calm as usual and he made sure that his gaze was steady. He was Athrun Zala after all...

"Maybe you should show to the class on how to solve question number ten rather than peeking at blondie Yamato's answer", Miss Badgiruel's eyes literally pointing towards Cagalli who was still fixated on her work.

Kira almost laughed when Cagalli jolted back at the mentioned of her fake surname. Then, he decided that it was better for him to shut up because he valued his life very much. He had enough of high-kick in the head from her sister.

On the other hand, Cagalli in a slow-mo, raised her head and met his eyes, "You were peeking my answer? Dang…"

"Shut up" Athrun said briefly before walking to the front of the class and took the whiteboard marker from the menacing Badgiruel and Cagalli watched his back as he wrote something on the board.

He solved the question quickly before returning to his seat. His blonde seatmate was still scribbling something in her workbook. Then, after he sat comfortably on his chair, he felt someone nudged his arm.

'**What are you thinking your highness?'**

He had no words to describe how horrible her handwriting was. It wouldn't be too far-fetched if he said that Auel's hamster could write better than her.

She raised an eyebrow when he shrugged.

'**Nothing',** he scribbled on the same paper that she used.

She read what he read and quickly scribbled something and passed it to him, **'Oho… big fat liar'**

Seeing her so innocently oblivious that he knew her darkest secret just made him amused. Couldn't she be more …. Err…what's the correct word to define her? Interesting? Amusing? Weird?

After glancing at Miss Badgiruel to make sure she won't capture them red-handed, he scribbled on the paper quickly.

'**Fine. I'm just wondering something'**

'**What?' **

'**Your girlfriend whatever the name she is, it's a lie isn't it?'**

She paused after she read what he wrote, **'Yeah... because someone said to stop leading Meyrin'**

Cagalli gave him the 'look' while he smiled in contentment as his inner storm just faded when she confirmed to him that Nicky was actually just a nobody.

'**So, it's your friend?'**

'**Duh… Obviously'**

His smile was getting wider. So, she was still single. It was better like that and in his view, Cay shouldn't be in any relationship at all. It was such a hassle and a waste of time.

'**But she don't want to be my partner in crime'** Athrun's smiles faded a bit when he saw that a word 'he' was scratched before it got replaced with 'she' word.

Apparently, her supposed to be partner in crime was a boy and that was enough to make something in him snapped. He felt like he wanted to tear that paper to small pieces, find her 'boy-friend' and kick him in the face. But then, he realized that he was being over-dramatic. Of course she had other friends aside from him and her classmates here. Why was he acting so possessive? It was unreasonable!

'**Too bad then…'** he scribbled again and passed it to her. There was a scoffed escaped from her mouth before they resumed their works. Then, it wasn't long before their class ended at 12.30 pm. Yzak didn't let the whole class escape like a bunch of cows when the bell rang as he quickly ordered his minions who were Dearka, Sting and Shinn to guard the class' doors.

"I have this feeling that whatever Yzak want to discuss aren't going to be something that I will like" said Cagalli while packing her stuff, _'And I'll be late for a commercial shooting for sure…damn it!' _

"I think I know why he holds us as prisoners here"

Cagalli turned her head towards her seatmate who was still on his seat. He looked really nonchalant for her liking. She didn't respond to his words and just shrugged before focusing on Yzak. Kira who already packed his things walked towards her place and casually sat on her table. He grinned towards her but she returned to him a glare instead.

"I know that some of you already aware of the shit I'm gonna say" Yzak gave the whole class a glare when they started to groan and sighs, "Sport Festival is coming in two weeks. You'd be missing dates with your girlfriends and lofting time with your buddy, but you know what? I don't _flippin_' care. I want our class to win and that's that"

The class' responds were loud and mind you, Yzak's announcement was far from being well accepted by the class. Be it from the girls or boys.

"We need 15 dudes for soccer, 3 from both genders for swimming, 2 for chess, 4 each for tennis and the rest can be either the pom-pom squad or the cleaning squad" Yzak was only half way to end his speech when his classmates started to complaint.

A brunette with freckles on his face raised his hand, "What about table tennis? I heard there's a table tennis too!"

Yzak gave the kid a mocking glare while Dearka scoffed loudly on where he stood, "You sucks. Don't ever join, it's embarrassing"

"We generally sucks at sports. Don't ever hope porcelain doll" A redhead at the back of the class shouted.

"Firstly, fuck your mouth and your ancestors' mouth Benn. Secondly, those categories that I just said have a higher rate to grab a medal. I'm 120% fucking sure of that. Don't argue with me"

"Yzak, I want to join soccer" Cagalli raised her hand. The last thing she wanted was to be in a pom-pom squad. That was a disgrace!

"Request is denied. I've listed you in swimming team. Be grateful peasant"

"WHAT?!" It didn't need a second for her to react. Generally, swimming equalled to swimwear, which meant massive skin exposure and thus, the total sum would be a total destruction of her incognito. The worst thing that could happen next was getting kick-out of the school and getting bash for her lies.

"Swimming team. That's that" Yzak simply dismissed Cagalli and by his tone, he didn't open any room for a negotiation.

Kira who just snapped back into reality slapped his forehead, "You gotta be joking me. Cay can't swim"

"Oh really? I've seen his profile in school's database and there it said he's a fast swimmer. 7 seconds at 50 meter. He should join an Olympic team instead, no?"

Cagalli smacked her table, causing the whole class to stare at her in shock, "That's profile is bullcrap! I can't believe it that you fell for it!"

"Are you trying to tell me that you wrote bullcrap in your profile?"

"I…uh…"

Athrun had enough of this endless verbal fight. Of course he knew negotiating with Yzak was useless. But Cay's secret was at stake right now. He needed to do something about this.

"Yzak, please think about this again. Cay is a better soccer player than a swimmer"

"I already placed the names for soccer and there's no place for him anymore"

Athrun sighed as he crossed his arms. Really, which idiots voted Yzak as Class Representative? This guy was so stubborn!

"If you already placed my name in a team, then please replace me with Cay. Trust me, Cay is like a God of Soccer"

"Zala, you're the ace. I—"

Athrun gave Yzak a threatening glare which he seldomly used, "Yzak, please"

"Then, I'll switch him with you in a swimming team. Satisfied?" said Yzak after giving a thought. Athrun could be intimidating when he wanted to. It was a bad decision to cross him in the first place.

"Very much"

* * *

A day had passed since she replaced Athrun in a soccer team. Truthfully, she was really feeling in debt to him because he was for sure a better soccer player than her but he willingly left a place for her. However, she was a bit puzzled of why he suddenly insisted Yzak to pull him out of the soccer team and put him in a swimming team. Was he… avoiding his brother?

God, she had been hearing things about the lighter bluenette as school's soccer prodigy. And every time the other students whispered about that near them, she would glance at Athrun and noticed his face was passive as if he was holding in something. It wasn't a secret to her anymore about how cold the Zala siblings towards each other. Well, with Auel keeping his surname as Neider was literally screaming to the world he hated being a Zala.

As for her, she didn't have any significant thoughts about Auel. She generally classified him as one with infinite amount of confidence and sense of humour. As far as she knew, Auel didn't like to mingle in anyone business unless he would get something from it and generally, she like him. As friend of course.

She glanced at her watched on her left wrist.

_'11.30 pm'_

The practice room was empty and it was only her there. The other girls already went for a shower after their usual dance practice while she chose to take a rest first. She sighed when she remembered that she had a soccer practice tomorrow. With Angels' new album recording was just around the corner, it was impossible for her to sleep early. Sometimes, the recording would end at morning and there was no way she would stay awake at school.

_'Damn… I'm so sleepy….'_

Maybe she should take a nap? Kira and Kisaka would come to fetch her later but just a 10 minutes nap wouldn't hurt, right?

Her eyelids slowly closing the world from her and after a few minutes, she completely gone to sleep. However, as soon as she went to sleep, the door of the practice room slowly opened from outside and a head poked in. He walked slowly, leaving no footsteps' sounds before stopping in front of Cagalli. He gazed at her for a while before slowly, using his hands to take off her dark glasses.

* * *

**A/N:**

1- Thanks for the reviewers, silent readers and everyone who gives a moment to click and read this crap lol..

2- I know, the update for this chap is suuuuuper late but nothing i could do about it. I'm stuck in Narnia and there's no internet connection there and so, a short chapter.

*Read in Yzak's voice*" Don't argue with me. DON'T!"

~kidding...

3- BTW, GSD Remastered episode one already out, go watch it! hehe... /brb, slapping myself.../ Uhm... review?


End file.
